Time To Tell
by Quackpotty
Summary: A story of what happens when Sakura and Hinata, whilst on a mission with Naruto, see too much of Kyuubi's power. Now he must tell them everything. NaruHina. Minor AU. Complete! Read Review NJOY!
1. Time To Tell

A/N: This is my very first fic!!! I've often (the exceptions being a few of my fav fanfic authors) been dissatisfied with what I've read when Naruto confesses to any of his friends about his furry tenant. They always seem too quick for what I'd say should be a longer, angsty piece. So, instead of moaning about it I decided to see if I can do any better. I'm starting this story out as a one-shot, but if there are any more ideas that come to me, say, in the form of reviews, I'll be more than happy to continue. This will be left slightly open ended so that there is room for a continuation, but I will make sure that the story is complete (begin and end with all the jazz in between.) Warning: There is a little blubbing, but I think you'll understand given the circumstances. This takes place in an AU where Sakura and Hinata have no idea about Kyuubi. (In the canon anime series, Naruto tells Sakura, but she already is aware of it whilst they are on the way to rescue Gaara.) This is also set in the period after Naruto and Jiraiya return to Konoha after Naruto's training. There will be another short note on the end, but enough of that. Njoy!!! Onward with the story!!! (Big fanfare sounds)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do you think Masashi Kishimoto-sama will give it to me? I do own this fic, but there is no profit apart from fun that I get from it. Cool, huh? Yep.

A gentle summer breeze wafted over the tall trees surrounding Konoha as three travellers made their way down the path, cooling them down. They were returning from a long and dangerous mission in the Greenery Country. All three were lost in there own thoughts, each with a different expression playing across their faces.

The indigo haired, lavender eyed kunoichi was even quieter than usual. She was normally shy, but at least she would answer questions and occasionally give her input. Now however, she would only answer with a shrug of the shoulders or simple movement of her head. She was unnaturally depressed.

The pink haired, green eyed kunoichi who was usually very calm and collected in her genius mind (unless you were stupid enough to make her angry with you, of course) was unnaturally jumpy, getting large frights whenever the third member of the team, the blonde shinobi, would give his input.

For the normally loud and excitable blonde, he was worried. 'I'm going to have to tell them everything,' he thought gloomily, 'They know too little to understand everything but, what they saw needs to be explained. All of it.'

((Flasback))

Naruto was terrified. He'd never been so terrified in his life. He could take care of himself. With Kyuubi around, even the kunai in his chest was nothing beyond a few seconds of healing chakra. Hurt his friends however, now that was something no amount of healing chakra from the Kyuubi could heal.

They had been captured by an enemy ninja team from Iwa who were determined to prove to them that the Hidden Stone Village, Iwa, was strongest. Hinata had attempted to use her Jyuuken, but the Iwa shinobi had simply overwhelmed her. Sakura, with her inhuman strength had also caused much damage, but was now completely exhausted. They had Naruto pinned to the ground with his face forced to turn to his team-mates.

"Hey, blonde brat! You gave us just a little too much trouble to be allowed to walk free. I'm gonna enjoy watching you scream as we torture your friends. Don't worry though, most weak people like your two girlfriends here can only last a day or two of what we're going to do to them, so you'll only hear their screams for so long. You, on the other hand, made us nearly fail our mission to take over this country. You'll get a special treatment. You can first watch us with your friends before we take our time with you. First up, your blue haired kunoichi friend. I hear these Hyuuga's have strong eyes. I wonder, what will happen if we slowly burn them out? Or should we let her watch as we have her pink friend scream? Hahaha! This will be fun!" said the dark leader cruelly, as he stepped over to where Hinata was pinned.

"NO!" screamed Naruto frantically as he struggled against his captors. "Leave them alone you cowards! If you touch them, I'll kill you! I'll KILL YOU!!!"

"What? You mean like this?" the leader asked as he gave Hinata a swift kick to the gut. Laughing hysterically, he turned back to Naruto.

Red chakra began to swirl around Naruto as he screamed in a blind rage. It began to cover his body, and one powerful chakra tail burst out of the bottom of his spine. Nobody was laughing anymore. Waves of killer intent were now washing off from the blonde with such ferocity that the Iwa nins jumped away from the blonde. The normally soft whisker marks on his cheeks widened and deepened. His normally joking blue eyes had turned an evil red with slits for pupils. There was no joking in them now. There was nothing funny either about the elongated claws or the sharpened teeth with a wide, sadistic foxy smile spread on his face. "Now! It's! My! Turn!" came the guttural growl from Naruto.

Time seemed to stand still for the Iwa nins as one by one they were slaughtered in such speed that they did not have time to hear anything but the blood-thirsty howl of their destroyer before it was their own turn. Sakura and Hinata could only watch in mute horror as Naruto collapsed from his work, his features returning to normal. Sakura screamed and Hinata sobbed in fright, waiting as if it would be their turn next. Neither understood what that evil chakra was or where it had come from. Neither understood how Naruto, albeit a gifted shinobi, could kill so many in so little time and with apparent relish. His wounds were also completely healed as though his normally insane healing rate had been multiplied several times over. As things settled down, both kunoichi stumbled over to Naruto's unconscious form, both with tears in their eyes, one from terror, the other from shock.

((End Flashback))

As they approached the gates to Konoha, Naruto paused on the road. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. We need to talk." said Naruto in a defeated voice as he watched Sakura jump once again at the sound of his voice.

"I need to explain what happened to us out there. You need to understand all of it if you will ever truly begin to accept it," said Naruto to the two people he was most terrified of losing in the whole world. "You need to know all the facts. Please."

"What do you mean? I don't want to understand! I don't want to accept it. I want to get as far away from those memories as I can. That was just sick!" shouted Sakura hysterically. "Look at me! My clothes are still covered in blood despite how many times I washed them over the past few days. You and Hinata are no better yourselves! It was sick!"

At these words Hinata began to sob again. "Sa-Sakura p-please. P-please let's just... l-let's hear what N-Naruto-kun has t-to say." sobbed the small blue haired girl.

"Thank-you, Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan, I would rather have it that you two to not have seen me like that, but the fact is, you have. Now that you know part of the truth, I have to tell you all of it. It is probably the most heavily guarded of secrets that exists in Konoha. There is a law in Konoha that ideally would have all of our generation ignorant of the truth, even me. Especially me. Nobody but myself or the Hokage is allowed to reveal the secret. Practically by law you must come with me now. Come and let me explain. Please? If you want nothing else to do with me afterwards, I… I… I won't stop you." said Naruto as Sakura slowly began to nod.

When Naruto turned to Hinata however, he was surprised to see her head hanging low with her shoulders heaving with her soft sobs. Tears were falling from her barely visible chin to pool on the ground. Feeling a pang in his heart, Naruto stretched out his hand and placed it on her shoulder in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture. At the contact however, Hinata looked up in shock, turned a brilliant red, and gasped. Naruto immediately retracted his and said, "Hi-Hinata-chan. I'm sorry! I didn-Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto as Hinata promptly fainted on to the ground.

Seeing this, the two guards on duty raced over to the trio. As they approached, they shouted at Naruto, "How could you attack the Hyuuga heir? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" and one of them hit Naruto over the back of the head, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Sakura jumped in the way and said, "No! You don't understand. She just fainted as usual. She always does it. He's done nothing to her. Please just go back to your duty. We'll take care of her."

Both guards scowled and turned back to the gates, grumbling under their breath. Sakura did manage to hear what one of them said however and she nearly snapped. Feeling the anger, both guards suddenly bolted back to the gates and acted as though they hadn't just been scared out of their minds by the angry Sakura. Sakura decided to think over what the stupid guard had said and ask Naruto about it after they'd given their report to Tsunade. 'Maybe that's what he wants to explain. Maybe he's going to tell us why the villagers hate him so much. He did nothing to Hinata, and yet they reacted like that? Something is very wrong here. And then they go and call him... they call him a... a monster that should have been slaughtered at birth? What's he done to deserve that? Do they really have a reason. Have I become friends with someone who truly deserves these glares?'

Naruto, rubbing the rapidly receding bump on the back of his head stepped past the thoughtful Sakura to where Hinata still lay in a heap on the ground. Crouching down to pick her up, he was just scooping up her shoulders, when her eyes fluttered open. Seeing Naruto leaning in so close and feeling his arm around her shoulders, her eyes once again widened, she turned bright red and... fainted again. When Naruto noticed her faint again, he became worried, 'Why does she keep fainting like this? I'm not stupid despite what everyone thinks, but this isn't normal. She feels a little warm, but that could be because she is bright red, so does this mean what I think it means? Is she really... Does she feel... Does she really have a... a... fever of some sort?'

He picked her up gently and turned to Sakura who was still lost in thought. "Sakura-chan. Let's go. We need to talk and we also need to go and see Tsunade-Baachan. Our mission might have been successful, but I have a feeling she's not going to like the report about Hidden Stone's invasion. (sigh) And will you _please_ stop jumping like that? I'm not going to attack you. In case you've forgotten, I'm your friend." he said in exasperation.

Sakura nodded her head, and they turned and headed through the gates into Konoha. As they walked through, Sakura glared at the two guards who immediately whimpered in fear of her rumoured monster strength with the temper to boot. She was said to have been trained for three years by their Hokage, Tsunade-sama, after all. Sakura, smiling in satisfaction at the look of fear on the guards, immediately turned in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Sakura-chan... I'm really sorry, but we need to talk before we go to see Tsunade-Baachan. This is very important, and she would likely insist on this herself. Please? We need to talk somewhere private. Let's go to my apartment... It's on the way to the Tower after all. We will just need to wait for Hinata-chan to wake up. We can have tea and I'll even let you have some of my precious ramen. It's this way." he said as he carried Hinata bridal-style towards his apartment.

Sakura, struck by his unnatural calmness and the resignation in his voice, nodded and followed. As they walked, Sakura was once again thoughtful as she couldn't help but notice the glares directed at Naruto. The glares seemed to even be magnified to the point where no-one seemed to even be trying to hide it any longer. 'These people really, _really_, _hate_ Naruto. Do they already know whatever it is Naruto's going to tell us? Is what Hinata and I saw a week ago the real Naruto that they all hate? Have I been kidding myself thinking I know him best, well... OK, I know I don't. Hinata does. Or is it just because we're all covered in blood, and Naruto is carrying Hinata. Ha! We must be a real sight: three ninja stumbling through town looking dead on their feet; wait, scratch that. One kunoichi, stumbling through town, another being carried whilst she's still out cold, and strangest yet, a worried and worst of all... _quiet_ Naruto. That must be something to see. I wish they'd stop glaring at us though. It's getting really annoying!' thought Sakura as she stepped through Naruto's apartment building gate.

"Here we are, Sakura-chan!!! (Sigh) Sorry," said Naruto in his usual voice. "My key is in my pack. I can't put Hinata-chan down. She's still out. Do you know why she keeps fainting? Is she really that sick, because she always seems red when I look at her?"

"(Sigh) Naruto, you really are clueless, aren't you?" said Sakura in exasperation as she opened Naruto's pack. "Hold still while I get the key. Did you really have to bring ramen with you on this mission? It's spilt all over your pack. Ah, I've got it. You should have brought more gear for the mission so we wouldn't have been under-prepared for… for… _them_." She began to sob softly as the flashbacks came and they stepped into Naruto's apartment, and she sat down.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. There was no possible way we could have known about that invasion attempt. We were only there to provide extra security at the Daimyo's mansion for the party. We… did what we needed and guarded the country. They were really grateful. I'm sorry you and Hinata-chan had to see me go like that. I'd do it again if it meant either of your lives being saved, but I'm sorry you saw that…" Said Naruto as he walked in over his threshold, still carrying Hinata bridal-style, "I'll put Hinata-chan on my bed to wake up, and then get the water to boil."

Sakura nodded and sat down. She was swiftly getting antsy again as she waited for the water to boil. She got up from her seat and began to pace the room. Naruto looked up in exasperation and said, "Sakura-chan, please. You're worse than I am when I wait for my ramen to cook. Rela-"

"Naruto, go and check on Hinata or something! We need to see Tsunade-sama still," Sakura said in irritation. "and do you have a bathroom in this dump that I can use to clean up? I'm in a mess!"

"You want to use the bathroom in a dump to clean up? Odd." Stated Naruto matter-of-factly.

"GAH!!!" Shouted Sakura as she threw a punch at the swiftly dodging blonde.

Naruto sighed and pointed the way to the bathroom as he got up and went to his room. Sitting on the couch next to his bed, he waited for Hinata to awaken. 'She looks so peaceful right now like that. I'm glad she can get a little rest, especially if she's not feeling well. I wonder, what is she dreaming about?' thought Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" sighed Hinata softly.

Naruto looked up in surprise, only to see that she was still asleep. 'I suppose she probably would be unable to dream of anything but me after what she saw a week ago. It's surprising though that she's not having a nightmare. I'm glad, but still I'm surprised. She's the one taking this whole situation the best, and people called her weak? She is the strong one. I'm glad that I have such people as my friends. She has been my one of my best friends. She sees through my mask when I'm down, and then she picks me up. She encouraged me before my Chuunin exam final, and in the process revealed herself as she really is: A true friend that won't give up on her friends. She has also desired to prove herself as a strong kunoichi and not the weak waste everyone thought of her… You're just like me, Hinata-chan. I wanted to prove myself as a human, not Kyuubi. The only difference is that with you, everyone saw your attempts and dragged you down, saying it was just because you 'have no talent.' With me, there was at least some mercy because kids didn't know why they should be cruel to me or in many cases that their parents wanted it. You, Hinata-chan, have stood up to all of that and still you came out strong. Still you came out with so much. You are my precious friend, and I'll protect you with my life. I swear it!' thought Naruto as he blinked away the tear that had been threatening to fall.

As he did so, he looked into Hinata's face and saw her lavender eyes flutter open and look into his eyes. As their eyes met, they locked. Neither heard Sakura as she came into the room until she spoke up, "Well? Are you two just going to stare at each other all day?"

"Naruto-kun…" sighed Hinata dazedly

"Are you feeling any better, Hinata-chan. You gav-" started Naruto

"HELLOOO!!!" shouted Sakura, getting impatient with the two ignoring her.

Hinata got a huge fright and she launched off the bed, narrowly missing the wall. 'GAH!!! This isn't my room. Does this mean I wasn't dreaming? That I've just been staring into his beautiful eyes for so long? That I'm really in Naruto-kun's apartment? I was just lying on his bed. How did I get here? That must mean I didn't dream him picking me up too…' thought Hinata as her face turned a violent crimson. She nearly swooned again as Sakura and Naruto scrambled to keep her conscious and standing.

"Perhaps we should go sit around the table in my kitchen. We can have tea and ramen while… (gulp)… whilst I talk." Said Naruto to his two friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They moved into the kitchen, and once the ramen and tea was prepared, they all sat around the table. Naruto placed his ramen cup on the table and cupped his hands around it, as though to draw some sort of comfort from it's warmth. He fell silent as he stared at it thoughtfully. "Well?" demanded Sakura, "Are you going to get on with it or not?"

"I'm trying to figure out where to begin. I could come right out and tell you, but that would only hurt everyone. I don't want to live in fear that one of my friends will find out everything about my past. I'm tired of having to hide the truth. I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. I need to start in the right place. I guess... I just... I need to..." (sigh) started Naruto, and he fell silent again.

At his silence, Hinata again looked up at him and saw the tears rolling down his whisker marked cheeks. She hesitantly reached her hand forward, building up the courage to cover Naruto's hand with hers. Once she did, she could feel how his hand shook in his extreme fear and sadness. 'I wonder what has Naruto-kun feeling so scared and sad, even bringing to the point of tears. I haven't seen him cry like this in years, although he didn't see me watching him. It's not nice to see him like this and if there is anything I can do to help, I will,' thought Hinata to herself, 'that's a promise!'

"(ahem) Well if you are quite ready, I am waiting. There's no reason for you to get all touchy-feely with Hinata, Naruto. So if you…" said Sakura rudely.

Hinata turned and gave Sakura such a sharp glare that she stopped mid-sentence with her mouth hanging open stupidly. That little shock however was nothing compared to the one when Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "Shut up Sakura! Can't you see he's under enough stress as it is? Stop thinking about yourself for once and open your eyes to the others in the room!" shouted Hinata without even the slightest hint of a stutter.

Sakura pushed her chair back a little bit just to get away from the angry kunoichi who was still staring daggers at her. When Hinata turned back to Naruto however, she immediately ducked her head again to hide the furious blush on her cheeks from Naruto, who was staring at her with a look of shock and awe on his face. "Wow, Hinata-chan! I haven't seen you shout like that since we went on that mission to find the Bikouchuu when I thought the cockroach I'd seen was one. This was against Sakura-chan too. I never want to be on _your_ bad side again. That was amazing!" said Naruto in awe as Hinata invented new shades of red at the praise.

Naruto warmly covered Hinata's hand with his own. Hinata let out a barely audible sigh, and didn't retract her hand. Naruto continued to watch her for a moment, then thought, 'OK. It's now or never.'

Taking a deep breath, he took back his hands, immediately regretting the loss of comfort. 'Hey! My hands have stopped shaking. What jutsu does Hinata-chan use on me to calm me down like this? Whenever I'm around her and I'm nervous, she simply has to do whatever this jutsu is, and I'm good-to-go! She must teach it to me sometime.' Thought Naruto. 'GAH! I'm staring at Hinata-chan again. She's beautiful though… (sigh) GAH! What's wrong with me? Sakura-chan is here too and yet I keep staring at Hinata-chan. Ha! Can you believe it? Pretty eyes though… GAH! I like Sakura-chan! I like Sakura-chan! I like Sakura-chan! I LIKE SAKURA-CHAN!!!'

"I guess the best place to start is to say that I'm sorry you guys had to find out as you did. I would have preferred had it been that I could tell you on my own terms instead of you seeing me at my worst. I really am truly sorry. It almost says that I don't trust you enough to tell you, but that's not true. I trust you with my life. Both of you are special to me and I would never do anything to sacrifice that with you." Began Naruto.

"Please know that. Please also know that after I've bared my most hated secrets to you, I will still be the great Uzumaki Naruto, future Rokudaime Hokage. I will still be the number one most surprising ninja you both know. I will still stand by my friends and I'll never give up!"

Both girls gave small giggles at this pronouncement, one still nursing her pride and nerves, the other looking at her own Naruto-free hands in disappointment. 'Naruto-kun's hands have calmed down quite lot. I wish he hadn't let go though. I thought it was a dream.' Thought Hinata.

"The only thing to change will be that you know me a little more, you will know perhaps a little about why I act the way I do, or even the villagers the way they do. I won't lie to you and I won't hold anything back. It's time you knew all." Said Naruto, not realizing he had been gazing at Hinata the whole time.

Hinata kept darting looks up at Naruto and, seeing him speak as if she was the only one there, she blushed furiously and began to poke her fingers together in her old habit. 'Why is he talking as if only to me? Is he finally starting to notice me, or is there just something on my face? No, he really is talking to me, as if I'm the only one in the room. Eep!!!' thought Hinata inside with a smile starting to streak it's way across her hidden face.

"You also should know that what you are about to hear cannot leave this room under any circumstances by anyone other than myself and the Hokage," continued Naruto, and he waited for their nods before he carried on.

"It is all to do with the law that I mentioned earlier. The very existence of that law is kept secret from anyone who is in our generation and, it was hoped, especially me. I found out the night of the day we graduated. It was created by Sandaime Hokage in the attempt to give me some sort of hope of a normal life. Unfortunately, I never received the hero status Yondaime Hokage wanted me to, or the chance of a normal life Sandaime Hokage also wanted," said Naruto.

Both girls looked confused. "Wait a minute, Naruto. Sandaime? Yondaime? You, a hero? What on Earth are you talking about, and what do the Hokage's have to do with you? Not to mention you still haven't explained what is in that law. How is this related to that incredible power we felt when you… when you did… _that_?" asked Sakura in confusion, and Hinata nodded.

"Yondaime wanted me seen as a hero, but knew I wouldn't be. Sandaime saw that to the village I was seen as nothing more than a… hated, particular _monster_… and so he made the law that no-one was allowed to speak of what happened the night Yondaime died. People who break this law are severely punished, and it is done quietly." Said Naruto.

(gasps) "Hey! The guard that hit you outside the gate said… that you were a… a… monster-who-should-have-been-slaughtered-at-birth." Said Sakura quickly to Hinata's horrified gasp.

"Ha!" barked Naruto as a soft sobbing could be heard from Hinata. "Yes that is one of the more common ones. You'd have thought they would be a little more original. Some of the others are, 'Why shouldn't we just kill it? It's not as if it has any feelings!' or, 'Stay away from that monster! He'll kill you in your sleep.' It's okay though. I've gotten used to it. I just smile and I don't allow it to get to me" said Naruto bitterly.

Sakura looked into his face and for a moment, she saw Naruto's mask slip, before it was quickly replaced with a fake chuckle. She saw it for what it was. Both she and Naruto jumped at a sudden outburst from Hinata.

"NO!!!"

Sakura and Naruto both looked up surprised at the normally shy girl in the room. She had her hands over her mouth with a horrified look in her eyes. She was looking at Naruto with tears brimming her eyes. "That is not true! You're _not_ a monster. How could they even think that? What have you ever done to deserve that? You have done nothing but protect the village. You're the one who always tried his best to become stronger. You're the one who never gave up no matter how many times you failed. No, you never failed. You never gave up. You continued to try until you won. You've shown nothing but love for this village even when they looked so coldly at you," said Hinata, blushing at the shocked look on Naruto's face with his jaw hanging somewhere near the floor. "Yes Naruto-kun, I've seen the way they look at you. You never allowed yourself to retaliate to them. You only sought to prove them wrong. You have no idea how many people you have changed in your never ceasing quest for acknowledgement. I... I am one of them. I have been on missions with you where I have seen people start out thinking you are an idiot, but by the end, they're weeping in your arms. You have shown many people how to think of others even more than of themselves. You're changing me. I am weak, but I have a nindo that says I will never give up, and I will never go back on my words. I will never abandon my friends."

Upon hearing these words, Naruto managed to pull his jaw off the floor and speak. "YOU ARE NOT WEAK!" then realising he'd said that a little louder than intended, softened his voice as a realisation hit him. "Hey, that's... that's my nindo!"

Hinata, now even redder than before replied, "I... I know. I got it from you in our first chuunin exam. R-remember? W-we s-sat to-together." and she began to find her tenting fingers very interesting again and couldn't bring herself to look up and meet his intense cerulean gaze.

Naruto was stunned. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He'd been very worried about the written part of the test, and then suddenly Hinata offered him her test to cheat off of. He'd refused thinking she would get into too much trouble, but that actually turned out to be the entire purpose of the exam: seeing who could 'gather information' effectively without being noticed by the examiners.

Naruto was touched by what she'd just said. "Thank-you, Hinata-chan. Nobody has said anything as kind as that to me in a very long time. In fact, I think you were the last person who spoke like that to me. It was that time before the third test in the chuunin exam, before my fight with Neji. I don't know if I ever told you this, but after what I heard Neji say to you in the preliminaries, I swore on your blood that I would beat him. Those exams bring back so many memories," said Naruto nostalgically, not noticing he'd taken Hinata's hand in his own once again. Hinata did and she began to hyperventilate and feel dizzy once again.

"Well, back to my explanation I suppose. Please don't interrupt any more though, as this will be much harder to do so then. You can both see my cheeks (Hinata blushed and ducked her head at this, but nodded softly with Sakura) and the faint lines on them. They're not birth-marks like most people our age think. You have both also seen my stamina and unnaturally large chakra capacity, not to mention the fact that you both saw I have two colours of chakra, red and blue, the day I went a little um... hehe... feral. Once that was over, I think you both saw that, whilst exhausted, I was completely healed due to my fast healing rate." said Naruto.

"Those are the positive things with me being like I am. There are plenty of negatives as well. You've seen the way the villagers glare at me, and you know what they say when they think I can't hear them. Because of me having two types of chakra, both of them being in massive amounts, my chakra control sucks. That's actually the reason I failed at the academy those three times. I can't even to this day produce a simple, good bunshin (clone)despite me being a jounin now, and yet I've been able to perform Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (mass shadow clone technique), which requires masses of chakra, since the night we graduated. Strangely enough that's the night I finally found out why I am always treated like a monster. I can also summon Gamabunta, the frog boss. Nobody apart from Yondaime and Ero-sennin have ever been able to in many years until I signed the toad contract in my month of training before the finals in the chuunin exams. If you look closely at my canine teeth, you'll also notice that they are longer and sharper than normal, another reason the villagers are convinced I am biding my time to attack the village. All of these things come from the same source." said Naruto dejectedly.

"(sigh) In all the world, there is only eight potential other people who will ever be able to have the same sort of attributes as me. From the only other one that I've met, I think this shows up in different ways. For him, it protected him, and also gave him a powerful weapon. I think it's safe to say that he also lived with the hatred of others all his life, and if there are any others like us, they most likely have done so too."

"What do you mean, and who is this he you're talking about?" asked Sakura in a confused voice.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. I'm getting there, so be patient." replied Naruto. "I must just say, Hinata-chan, what you said earlier was not completely true. I have not only ever shown love for this village. When I was young and did not understand, I _hated_ people for the way they treated me, much like this other boy I mentioned. I however, eventually gained my precious people. These were people like team 7, Iruka-sensei, you, Hinata, and more and more people that were added as time went on, even Neji and this other boy, who started out trying to kill me. You both know him by the way. These people have turned me away from that path. It could have been devastating. I would have become the monster that the villagers are so terrified of. Instead, now I want to protect them all. I want to be the one who shows them they were all wrong all these years, and that I never wanted to kill them all... that is what they are scared will happen. Ha! As if I would want to become the monster that nearly destroyed the village." said Naruto, now idly stroking the shocked Hinata's hand.

Silence...

Sakura slowly started to fidget and press her fingers together in a very Hinata-like fashion and push her chair backwards, whilst whimpering softly in fear. Hinata, however was just too stunned to react and her hand was being happily stroked so she didn't want to interrupt or take her hand.

"Hehe... sorry. It all started on the night I was born. I don't know if you two have ever noticed, but I always request missions to take me out of the village on my birthday, October the tenth. The night that Kyuubi attacked and nearly destroyed the village. (sigh) I have never been able to celebrate my birthday as a result. Also, it has become the worst day of the year for me. Even celebrating the day that Kyuubi fell to Yondaime, or even hearing Yondaime's name on that day leaves me depressed." said Naruto quietly as a fresh trail began to course down his cheeks.

"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, surprising him, but he returned the squeeze all the same, thankful for the comfort that strange jutsu she always performed on him was giving him.

'So this is why he always tries so hard to get out of the village at that time. I always wanted to celebrate at the Kyuubi festival with my team-mates, and then Naruto's birthday with him, and then he'd just up and disappear.' thought Sakura crossly still nervously whimpering.

"The Sandaime's law forbids anyone from the generation that was there on that night mere hours after my birth from telling anyone the truth. Anyone apart from me and the current Hokage is punished if they tell someone who isn't aware, or from our generation about what really happened the night Kyuubi attacked," said Naruto, looking back and forth into each of their eyes in turn. "It is impossible for me to hate Yondaime Hokage, though some would expect it. He was just protecting the village, which I wish to do some day too. I'm actually doing it now, and have done so every day of my life, but someday I will do it as Rokudaime Hokage. I was supposed to be seen as a hero for how I am daily protecting the village, but that was not to be."

"HA!!!" laughed Naruto with a fake chuckle, now not fooling anyone. "I wonder what my life would have been like had that happened? My life would certainly have been very different. I might have grown up knowing what it was like to have a family even long before I joined what became my family, team 7. I would have had people look at me with gratitude instead of trying to see who can burn off my skin faster with just a glare and mutter under their breaths. I would have been loved by the village instead of beaten for the smallest infringement on anyone's idea of proper behaviour. Just by my remaining loyal to Konoha I save it. I would have most likely gained credit for the other times I've saved the village, instead of pretty-boy teme's (cough-Sasuke-cough) that did nothing, such as when Gaara unleashed Shukaku in the Sound/Sand invasion. Hehe. I probably shouldn't mention that just yet."

"Everyone was lied to about what happened on the night I was born. Yondaime couldn't kill Kyuubi. No-one could. He's just far too powerful. On that night, Yondaime summoned the Death God in a contract forbidden jutsu that requires the user's life as payment for sealing a dangerous soul away. It worked, leaving Kyuubi sealed, and Yondaime dead. The problem was that if Kyuubi was sealed into anything too weak like an animal or a pot or whatever, he would break free. Kyuubi would return and destroy the village. He could probably even return if he was killed. The only way that he could be destroyed once and for all, is if he merged with another soul, and then when that soul's body died, Kyuubi could never return again as their two souls, now one, crossed over," said Naruto before taking a pause to see their reactions. He could see the fear on Sakura's face and hear the soft sounds of her terror without much trouble. Hinata looked like she was carved out of wood, not moving and scarcely breathing, her face pale.

Naruto sighed, and ploughed on, "The only thing that could hold a bijuu (tailed beast) as strong as Kyuubi is a new-born baby who has only just had its umbilical cord cut, and its chakra coils aren't fully developed yet. Me. I am that baby that Yondaime chose for some reason," said Naruto to the shocked silence in the room.

To say Hinata was shocked was to say water is wet or fire is hot.

To say Sakura was hysterical was to say Sasuke was a warm, friendly and loving guy - it was just too stupid to even consider. She was way beyond that point by now. Sakura kept looking at Naruto's serious but worried face as though he was about to jump out and shout, "April-fools!" just like one of his old pranks even though it was the end of September.

He didn't.

When Sakura only saw the truth looking out of Naruto's eyes, she gasped, visibly paled, and threw all pretence to the wind. She jumped backwards out of her chair and slammed her back against the wall as far from Naruto as she could go, as she began to stutter and hyperventilate in horror at what she'd just heard. "K-k-kyu-Kyuubi!"

Naruto and Hinata, seeing their friend's reaction both stood up. "Sakura-chan, calm down. I would never hurt you! Nor would I let Kyuubi escape to do so! I'd die before I let that happen." said Naruto in a worried tone.

"S-Sakura, you n-need t-to calm down and br-breathe slowly. N-Naruto-kun is right. He c-cares too much for y-you for th-that." Said Hinata at the same time, unsure of what else to do.

It was a little too little too late as Sakura's eyes rolled back in her head and her body was introduced to the floor and head to table with a resounding thump, darkness claiming her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'Wh-what ha-happened? Wh-where am I? This doesn't smell like my room or feel like my bed. What's this damp thing banging my sore head on my forehead?' thought Sakura as she slowly came to and opened blurry eyes.

The sight that met her eyes instantly had her scared again. She was lying on Naruto's bed, still in his apartment and Hinata was using a damp cloth to wipe her forehead down and keep her cool.

"Aah… what happened?" groaned Sakura weakly, trying to get up, "My head…"

"Oh… good, Sakura you're awake. When you fainted, you banged your head on the table. Naruto-kun was really worried about you… he asked me to look after you." Hinata said as she pushed Sakura back down onto the bed.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sakura gasped and in a high pitched panicked whisper asked, "Where is he? Is he here?"

"Naruto-kun? He'll be back soon I suppose. He asked me to look after you before he left. He went to see Tsunade-sama to give our teams repo-" Hinata began before being interrupted by Sakura's frantic squeak.

"We need to get out of here quickly Hinata! Quickly! Hey! Let me up!" squeaked Sakura as she began to redouble her fruitless efforts to stand up. "Quick before Kyuubi comes back!"

Sakura had said the wrong thing. Hinata was now officially ticked off. "He is NOT Kyuubi! He is actually his jailor or prison warden if that's what you prefer to call it. He's the one who really saved the village almost 18 years ago, and he's the one who is stopping Kyuubi from returning to destroy the village. He'll never attack his friends but would protect them with his life, even to the point that he has to give up his life for them. Even if the villagers will not acknowledge him as their hero, I will always do so for what he daily does for the village, though they don't deserve it."

Sakura, overcoming the shock of Hinata's stutter free rant, snorted in derision, "Hero? That baka? To me he's always been a loud, annoying idiot, and now I've found out that he's an incredibly dangerous one to boot. I mean, look at yourself. Your clothes are still covered in those Iwa nins' blood from what Kyuubi did to them, despite washing so many times. Can you imagine wha…"

Sakura stopped speaking very quickly as the room temperature dropped significantly, and the air seemed to crackle with the cold electricity in Hinata's eyes. Hinata's byakugan had activated for the first time in her life without any seals, but rather from the sheer force of her anger. Sakura's mouth stayed frozen open stupidly mid-word. She knew she'd crossed a line... the very, very wrong one.

Hinata began to speak in a low, deadly voice, "He is NOT the Kyuubi! You never deserved his attention… you're acting just like those absolute _bastard_ villagers. You never deserved the love and care he has shown you, but he's always given it to you regardless of how you treated him. That's just the type of guy he is. He's always protected you, not only from Kyuubi but in your life as a kunoichi. Gaara… remember him? I found out that he had you in his sand claws, and he told Naruto-kun to fight only for himself, but instead he fought for you and Sasuke-teme, saving you both from Shukaku even though you were unconscious at the time. Kyuubi would never do that! Never, _ever_ call Naruto-kun that again!!!" ended Hinata in a voice that was just barely below a shout to Sakura's "Eep!" and frantic nod.

"Right then," said Hinata perfectly happily as though she hadn't just terrified her friend. "Before Naruto-kun left to see Tsunade-sama to give the report and tell her what he'd just told us, he finished what he'd been saying. I'll tell you everything."

((Flashback))

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Shouted Naruto as Sakura fell hard onto the floor.

He and Hinata rushed forward to check on her and found her crumpled on the floor next to the small table. Hinata began to check her over for injuries from the fall, and saw she only had a small bump on her forehead. "She's okay, Naruto-kun." She said to the anxious blonde who was staring from Sakura to her with a worried look on his face.

Naruto let out an audible sigh at the news. "Oh thank goodness! I was worried she might have hurt herself," he said. "Perhaps I should carry her to my room and put her on my bed until she wakes. Then we need to chat a little more."

"M-m-more? J-just us?" Asked Hinata nervously as a blush returned to her cheeks.

"Yes. Don't worry though. You have already heard the hard parts, I just need to make sure you're okay with this. I'll understand if… I'll be right back." Naruto replied as he stooped down and picked Sakura up and carried her into his room.

Whilst Naruto saw to Sakura, Hinata began to think about what she heard Naruto say about him and the Kyuubi. 'What am I going to say to him? I'm scared just as Sakura was, but I also know Naruto-kun better than most, if not everyone else in the village. Kyuubi hurt the Hyuuga clan badly, but Naruto-kun has done nothing but help us, not to mention the village.'

When Naruto had returned, he had a sombre expression on his face. Motioning to the table again, he sat and waited for Hinata to do so again too. She sat with a blush and faint smile. Naruto sat nervously in his seat watching Hinata as she nervously kept ducking her head every time she saw him watching her.

Every time that she looked up, she saw him watching her quietly with a very worried expression on his face. Eventually, she heard him speak up. "Hinata-chan, I want to say thank-you for still being here. Most people would be half way out of town by now, but that says quite a lot about you. You're still here, sitting across the table from me," said Naruto. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata sat there for a bit to consider what to say, then decided, "A-at first N-Naruto-kun, I was s-scared, but seeing the way you were worried about Sakura, I remembered," began Hinata thoughtfully. "I-I've a-always w-watched you N-Naruto-kun. I saw the way the villagers treated you, and then I saw you not trying to hurt them b-back but wanting to be Hokage. I saw the way you worked to be able to become Hokage, the ninja that protects everyone. You always want to protect everyone. Kyuubi didn't want to protect everyone. He sought to kill the people of the village. You can only come to one conclusion from that then: You are not Kyuubi. You are Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Now I feel much better after you reminded me of how you will protect everyone. You care for your friends and will never let them down or give them up."

"Thank you Hinata-chan. That means… so much coming from you," said Naruto softly. "There is a little more that I need to tell you about what I said earlier."

"H-hai!" Hinata replied nervously with a blush, now unable of meeting Naruto's gaze. Instead her gaze fell on her hand, and she was surprised to see Naruto's hand hesitantly begin to stretch out, then pull back as if he was unsure about it.

Naruto's hand eventually snaked across the table to half way, and lay there. Hinata's blush deepened as she realized that if she wanted to hold his hand again, now was her chance. 'His hand is waiting… SQUEEL!!! He wants to hold my hand! Is he starting to notice me as a girl? Okay girl… CALM DOWN!!! Stop acting like a stupid fan girl! Take his hand,' she thought as her blush darkened.

It only darkened further as she reached out across the table and took his hand, relishing the warmth and comfort it provided, not to mention the fact she was doing the same for Naruto.

Once she calmed down, she noticed that he was still speaking and she hadn't heard. "Gomen, Naruto-kun. Can you repeat that?" Hinata asked.

"I… Oh, sure Hinata-chan," he replied as he noticed his hand, blushed, yet was internally jumping up and down and thinking, 'She took my hand! She took my hand! She took my hand! Okay, Rokudaime Hokage (in his mind a done deal)… CALM DOWN!!! Stop acting like a stupid fan boy!... wait… Sakura-chan… what about her? I like her, but… Hinata-chan (sigh)… GAH!!! My sore head!'

It was then he noticed that Hinata was still waiting for him to continue. Blushing at his spacing-out, he spoke, "I… I was just saying that the other person who I mentioned that was like me is Gaara. When he first arrived here for those um… eventful… chuunin exams, he was convinced that his purpose in life was to kill everyone else that wasn't himself. He told Shikamaru and me the one day that in his village, he'd been born and raised as a weapon. Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon was sealed into him at birth. He… he killed his mother then and there."

"Gaara said that when he was six, his own father, the Kazekage, the one who'd ordered Shukaku to be sealed in his son and thereby dooming him to a life of nobody showing him any love… he decided Gaara was too dangerous, and ordered Gaara's caregiver uncle to assassinate him. Shukaku's sand protected Gaara, and before Gaara checked who the assassin was, crushed him. Gaara's uncle, the only person in the entire village who'd ever shown any care for him, told him that he'd never loved him. He had always hated Gaara for taking his sister's life at birth. He told Gaara that his mother had died, cursing the village for what they'd done to him. She wanted Gaara to only love himself, to fight only for himself, and to kill everyone but himself," said Naruto, his voice beginning to shudder at the memory. "That could have been me. Gaara's life could have been mine. I've since heard that some people in the village believe that I should have been raised as a weapon. I mean, who would be able to fight and live if the Kyuubi kitsune was their enemy?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm thankful that Sandaime put a stop to that. Gaara lived with so much pain in his life, and for so much longer than me. I… I was able to make friends, but he… he was alone. I first had Sandaime, though I didn't always because he was so busy. Then there was Iruka-sensei, team 7, the rookie-9, team Gai, Ero-sennin and finally Gaara and his siblings," said Naruto. "If it wasn't for all of them, you being one of the rookie-9 Hinata-chan, I don't know where I'd be. If ever you wanted to know why I protect my precious people so fiercely, that's why. Gaara was saved when he saw that true strength comes from protecting your important people after he fought me when I was defending Sasuke and Sakura-chan. He became Kazekage of Suna. I first wanted to be Hokage so that everyone would see how great I am, but after those chuunin exams when Sandaime died to save the village, I changed. I want to be Hokage so that I can defend my important people and, this time, the whole village would be a part of that."

Naruto stood up and looked down to Hinata with a true smile on his face. He pulled her up by the hand and turned to look at Sakura still lying on his bed.

"Please look after Sakura-chan. I will go and see Tsunade-Baachan and give our report. I will also need to tell her what I've told you both. I won't be too long. You can also use my bathroom to refresh a bit. Perhaps you also need a little time to think things through. No doubt it's come as a little bit of a shock to you too," said Naruto quietly before his face fell a little. "I… I… I thought Sakura-chan would be one of the ones that would be a little more sympathetic… who'd listen and tell me it was okay. I really am sorry you found out like you did."

Hinata couldn't take it any more. She couldn't stand to see her precious person in such obvious pain. She surprised herself as she stretched out a hand and wiped a tear from under Naruto's eye and held his cheek. She gazed into Naruto's stunned eyes and said, "Naruto-kun, Sakura is just a little shocked at the moment. She'll come around. I'm your friend, and as another who proudly bears your nindo… I must say I will stand by my friend."

'Is she just saying that because it's her nindo?' Naruto thought.

"I know what you're thinking Naruto-kun. You're one of my precious people too. I have seen your pain for years, but I never understood why it was there. You never give up… you taught me never to give up. I am still heir to the Hyuuga because of that. The Hyuuga council saw me as weak, but you saw me as strong, and then showed me what you saw. The Hyuuga's that doubted me changed when I saw that strength and began to show it. That is why I will not abandon you. Thank you for showing me more of my strength. Thank you too for telling me your secret. It is safe with me, as are you," said Hinata, and she blushed at the double connotations of that.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. I… really, thank you. It means so much to me," said Naruto as he began to turn away. "Ja ne! I'll be back later!"

He looked much more cheerful as he turned to the door. Naruto was back… back to his normal old joking self at last.

((End (extra long) flashback))

"You didn't need to tell me all the touchy stuff," said Sakura in exasperation but with a knowing grin adorning her face.

"Oh, right sorry. Hehe. I got a little carried away," replied Hinata with a shy smile.

Hinata was lost in thought for a while, a dreamy look on her face, until Sakura decided to break the silence. "Why do you care so much about him anyway. It's not like he noticed your attention or showed you there was a chance between you. Why do you like him?"

Hinata thought for a moment and a blush covered her face. "Naruto-kun always had my attention. In him, I saw a person who'd had a harder life than perhaps even Sasuke whose entire family was slaughtered by his elder brother. Despite all his pain in life however, Naruto-kun never grew bitter and vengeful to the village but rather wanted to prove them wrong. Naruto lived almost his entire life alone in this apartment, yet he always continued to live to put a smile on other people's faces. He even painted them on the faces of the Hokages (amongst other things)," Hinata paused a short while to let it sink in before continuing. "My attention grew to liking him when I saw that he believed in his own worth. He wasn't willing to give up on his dream to become Hokage even when others laughed at him or were cruel to him. He had the strength I always wanted. He was everything I ever wanted to be. I'd grown up with my father calling me weak. My clan was ashamed of me because I was the heiress, and yet I was weaker than my cousin who was in the branch house. During my chuunin exam fight against my cousin Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun cheered me on and caused me to try my hardest. I, who'd always been shy and scared about failing, was able to raise me head and fight, even though there was no chance of winning."

"You're right Hinata. Naruto has always been able to see the strength in others and get them to see it in themselves. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," said Sakura and she looked up.

Hinata watched Sakura for a moment, but didn't see where she was looking wide eyed. As Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something, Hinata quickly spoke. "I've liked Naruto-kun for many years now. When he saw what I hadn't in me and cheered for me, I started to realise that 'like' was no longer a fitting word to describe how I felt. I know that there can't be anything between him and myself either because he doesn't know how I feel towards him or because he doesn't feel the same way, but I want Naruto-kun to be happy and to get his dreams. After what he's been through in life, he deserves them because I… I l-love him."

Several things happened following this pronouncement in quick succession. From the direction Sakura was looking a little behind Hinata, came a loud male gasp. Sakura finally managed to say what she'd been wanting to say before Hinata (of all people) interrupted. "Naruto, I'm really sorry!"

Hinata's face paled and, spinning her head around she spotted a very shocked Naruto looking into her eyes, obviously not having heard a word from Sakura. She let out an "Eep!" before she fainted.

Naruto managed to get out a soft "Hinata-chan" before he too fainted onto the floor at the same time. Sakura saw her sensei, Tsunade-sama step out from behind the door holding her sides in laughter.

A/N: I don't know if this has been done before, so if it has, sorry, but I didn't know. I also don't care as to my knowledge this is entirely original. Sorry this was a little longer than expected. I originally thought it would only be maybe 3000 words, but the story ran away from me (including notes, in Microsoft Word it is 10069 words). My next dilemma was whether or not to make this a one-shot or a multi chapter story. If it was a multi chapter, it would have been broken into three chapters. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this minor AU story. Yes, I know that this was a little OOC… okay a lot OOC, but I think that that has its reasons. BTW, there are some stories that I do like the way this whole confession takes place, but this is the way I see it happening. PLEEEEEASE review!!! I'm desperate to know what you all think. It is a little open ended so I can continue, but the story is in effect complete unless enough ask me to continue. Thanks for reading and NJOY!!!


	2. Time To Listen

A/N: Okay, I have to say I was more than blown away by the response to my lil' ol' fic! I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Please also know that the only way that I'll be offended by a review, is if you start giving me personal insults or death threats. So far I'm glad to say I haven't had any flames like that. They were all positive and one even had constructive criticism which I was really glad to receive as I need all the advice I can get. I'm glad to announce that I have a beta reader now. Massive shoutout to Narai Moroha, who offered and I accepted. That said, ONWARD!!! (big fanfare sounds) – Someone please shut that music off... Thank you and NJOY!!!

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) What, again? Oh well… Unfortunately I've found out that Masashi Kishimoto-sama is not going to give me Naruto and all involved characters so, not that I didn't hope for it, I DON'T own Naruto. I own this particular fanfic and all the reviews I get (hides reviews and glares at anyone trying to take them away.) Very cool, huh? Yep.

"Speech"

'_thought'_

"_Whisper_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"T-Tsunade-sama? What the...?" stuttered Sakura as she looked up, surprised at Naruto and Hinata's capers.

"BWAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!"

"Tsunade-sama, what's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"Haha – you should – haha – you should have seen – HAHAHAHEHE!!!" was all Tsunade managed to get out before she collapsed on the ground laughing fit to burst.

"Tsunade-sama? What the HELL is so funny? What are you even doing here in the first place?" asked Sakura, now getting completely annoyed.

"HEEHEEHEEEE!!!" laughed Tsunade as she pointed at Sakura, still on the bed with a damp towel hanging stupidly off of her forehead, who had an at first a confused, then irritated look on her face.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" shouted Sakura.

"Your face! Haha! You should have seen – haha – your face. First Naruto finally getting a clue about Hinata, then you- haha- looking like that? This is the funniest thing in a month!" laughed the hysterical Hokage.

"_Tsunade-sama..."_ groaned Sakura.

A sadistic grin on Tsunade's face and evil glint in her eye told Sakura all she needed and dreaded to know. '_Uh-oh. What is she planning now? She only gets that look when she's about to spring a prank on someone. Honestly, she can be worse than Naruto. Please no, not me. I've had enough for one day._'

She sighed in relief when Tsunade turned her grin on the two sleeping forms laying on the floor where they fell but moments before.

"Come on Sakura. Stop lazing around all day on Naruto's bed... hehe... I'm sure you love being on his bed and all..." said Tsunade.

A twitch grew on Sakura's forehead as she growled, "What?"

"Hehe. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Come on. Let's lift these two onto the bed. They can... wake up together. I could use another laugh today," said Tsunade as she stooped to lift Naruto up. "You grab Hinata and place her next to Naruto on the bed."

Sakura also grew the same sadistic grin as she picked Hinata up. '_So much for having had enough for today... but she's right. This will be good._' thought Sakura. "When will they wake up, do you think Tsunade-sama?"

"Shouldn't be more than a few minutes. Why? Let's hurry it up a bit." Tsunade replied.

"Okay. Before they wake up, I want to chat to you about something. I want to make it up to Naruto for the way I reacted earlier, and I was thinking..." began Sakura. (A/N: I know... evil isn't it.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_5 minutes later..._

Hinata sighed in her sleep as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, breathing its fragrance. '_Ramen... so much ramen – and Naruto-kun gave it all to me..._' she dreamed. "Mmm... Naroookuun..."

Tsunade and Sakura could barely contain their giggles as they watched the two sleep.

A warm arm covered Hinata protectively as its blonde owner rolled over slightly in his sleep. '_Wow, I never knew there was so much lavender in all of Konoha. That's strange... I never saw lavender giggle before..._' dreamed Naruto. "Mmm... Smells so nice..."

That was far more than the two medic nins could handle. They burst into raucous laughter, awaking the two on the bed. Hinata's eyes flew open to find her "pillow" was in fact a strong chest clad in orange and black, smelling suspiciously of ramen. Naruto's eyes opened to a blurry view of an indigo head of hair belonging to the warm body he currently had his arms wrapped around. As his focus sharpened, he saw the head turn to look up at him. Bewildered lavender eyes met blue. Both eyes widened when they heard Tsunade and Sakura let out a combined, "Aaaawww! Kawaiiii!"

Things only got worse when they heard a terrifying (at least to Hinata) sound of a camera and saw the flash. Both jumped away from each other as quickly as possible. Strangely enough, even though Naruto was used to his bedroom, both he and Hinata slammed into opposite walls in the small room hard enough to give them painful bumps on their heads.

Hinata and Naruto got back up to their feet, Hinata blushing madly and swooning. She had her hands over her face and Naruto stood with a furious glare at the pair of mischievous medic-nins in the room.

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he shouted to the now completely raving Hokage who was rolling on the floor with her younger apprentice, both of them screaming in laughter.

Naruto looked up incredulously at Hinata, ready to share a shake of the head and say "These people are a little loony in the head!" but feeling totally embarrassed. '_Oh no... she's gonna kill me. If she doesn't, her father definitely will! His eyes were probably colder than anyone else's I've met... Hey! Is she bleeding? I thought she hit the back of her head, but there's a lot of blood from her nose._' he thought, not noticing a little blood on his own nose too.

Hinata noticed him looking and quickly moved her hands a little higher to cover her nose-bleed. Her blush was deeper than ever as she watched Sakura and Tsunade, now laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Naruto moved over to Hinata with a very worried expression in his eyes. "Hey, Hinata-chan... are you okay? You're bleeding pretty badly, you know," and he glared at Tsunade and Sakura who were fighting their laughter to watch a little more of the show. "Hinata, I'm sure I can get a little ice for you. I didn't think you hit your nose. Are you going to be alright? You look very red."

At that, Tsunade and Sakura looked at the embarrassed kunoichi who was now frantically trying to wipe the blood and hide her red face. That did it. They lost the ability and desire to fight their laughter any more. Across the entire village, everyone looked up in the direction of Naruto's apartment, where this maniacal laughter was coming from and said, "Oh no, what's he done now?"

This time, the entire village heard "ACHOOO!!!" before the unmistakable sound of Naruto's shout, "TSUNADE-BAACHAN, ITS REALLY NOT THAT FUNNY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

_5 minutes later in Naruto's apartment..._

"Okay, I'm getting annoyed now. You can stop laughing. I'm _really_ gonna get you for this... both of you," said Naruto to Tsunade who was wheezing with Sakura on the floor. "Hinata-chan, do you have any ideas of what we should do? I was thinking we could take their best clothes, freeze them in a bucket of water overnight, and then hang them from the Hokage monument in the morning. That should be easy enough..."

"WHAT? You... you wouldn't dare..." stuttered Sakura.

Hinata had a small smile on her face as she looked up at Naruto. 'He wouldn't really do that, would he?' she thought but, much to the rapidly sobering Sakura and Tsunade's horror, said, "W-we c-could... but I always w-wondered if ink will freeze f-faster than w-water."

"NO! I mean... _HINATA_?!?!" said a slightly pale Tsunade. "Okay, brat. Enough with the jokes."

"Jokes? Who said anything about _jokes_?" said Naruto with an innocent smile that usually meant impending trouble.

At the death-glare from Tsunade, he continued. "Alright, alright already... but leave Hinata-chan alone. Its one thing to laugh at me, but don't laugh at Hinata-chan... You never said why you needed to come here anyway."

"Yes, very well. You all might want to take a seat for this, because there's more to tell. Naruto told you what he knew, and I have instructions to tell you all even more." said Tsunade and her face began to take on a graver appearance. "Let's get some tea so we can relax. I suppose you'll have ramen Naruto?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't understand you tea drinkers. Nah, I only keep that stuff for friends. Ramen never fails to make me happy," said Naruto with a proud grin. "I'll boil the water again."

Everyone moved back into the now crowded kitchen. Tsunade and Sakura sat to wait whilst Naruto first boiled the water, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, then to pour some into his instant ramen. Handing the water over to Hinata, he leaned against the counter to wait those dreaded three minutes.

Hinata set to work. She was a master tea brewer in her home, especially when her father had clan or business meetings. Her father always wanted his tea done in a particular way and guests liked it another, yet nothing less than absolute perfection was accepted. After checking to see what Tsunade and Sakura wanted she began to brew the tea.

Naruto sighed as he waited, watching Hinata work and not noticing he was being closely watched by his favorite 'Obaachan' and teammate who were still eager for a little fun. '_Wow. I never realized how much work goes into just making tea. It really is a long perfect process. Maybe…_' he thought before saying, "Neh, Hinata-chan… you must teach me how to do that sometime. I also want some tea."

"N-Naruto-kun? Ano… what about ramen?" asked a confused and blushing Hinata.

"Ramen? Oh, I, uh… you're doing really well and all, so I thought that maybe I just haven't had good tea before. Seeing as you're making some now, I'll have some too." said Naruto, eager to compliment Hinata's hard work and either not hearing or choosing to ignore the renewed giggles from the other two. Considering recent revelations, it was hard to know how to act around Hinata.

As he watched Hinata work, he couldn't help but wonder, '_How long has Hinata-chan been making tea? She's obviously very good at it so she must have worked hard. She's kind of cute when she concentrates so hard… whoa… where'd that come from? She's always so red… I can understand Sakura-chan's pink hair because her mother has pink hair too, so maybe Hinata-chan's mother was red skinned too. I've seen stranger, but never this kawaii – gah!!! I really need to stop those thoughts, and Hinata-chan and I need to talk. What did she mean when she said she loves me? Nobody has said that to me before, and definitely not Sakura-chan._'

Both teenagers blushed a little as they sat back down once their jobs were done. They came face to face with the annoyingly knowing grins of Tsunade and Sakura, who had watched Naruto's unashamed gaze at Hinata's work and her blushes at noticing.

"Itadakimasu!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically, snapping his chop-sticks apart and digging in.

"Ah excellent... tea," said Tsunade as she started to drink. "Well, onto business then. Naruto, Sandaime Hokage left instructions to speak with you the day you first revealed your secret to anyone, as well as whoever that may be. There's even more to the tale."

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata looked up expectantly, but they found that Tsunade was going to annoy them by sipping her tea, and then start off in another direction.

"Thank you Hinata, I must remember to compliment your father for teaching you to make tea so well." Tsunade eventually said with a smile.

"Ano, i-it was my m-mother who first taught me Tsunade-sama, but one of the branch family m-members taught me after H-Hanabi-neechan was born." replied the blushing Hyuuga who was obviously pleased at the compliment.

"Yes, I remember your mother well. She would have been very proud of you. It was a sad day in Konoha the day she died. You might have had a new sister, but at a great cost. I came back to Konoha for the funeral and the sorrow was incredible. Your father really loved her very much. You look so much like her," said Tsunade softly, and she handed Hinata a handful of tissues she'd needed whilst laughing a little earlier. "She would be really happy that you have become such a good friend to Naruto. Just like you, she was a very good friend, and strangely enough Sakura and Naruto, it was to your mothers."

There was a total blanket of silence in the room following this pronouncement.

Sakura was wide eyed, watching everyone else in the room in total shock.

Hinata stared, first at Sakura, then at Naruto. He was frozen with some ramen halfway towards his mouth, not noticing it was dribbling all over his pants as he stared at Tsunade.

As usual, it was Naruto who broke the silence. "W-wh-what?" he asked, his face ashen. "M-my mother?"

Tsunade found that her tea dregs were very interesting. She couldn't meet the blonde's eyes, legendary sannin or not. "Yes," she finally said and she looked up. "Sandaime asked me to tell you about your parents, Naruto."

"Tsunade-sama, why did he want you to tell all of us? Shouldn't it just be you and Naruto? This is very private after all, even if what you say about our mothers being best friends is true." said Sakura.

Tsunade looked at Sakura thoughtfully for a moment before replying, "No. Sarutobi-sensei said that I should tell the people Naruto trusts enough to speak to about his past. If you're going to know something, I figure you had better make sure that you know everything about his parents."

"Ano... Tsunade-sama, b-but we thought n-nobody knew w-who they w-were." said Hinata.

"That's not true. Your mother knew for one, I'm sure. I doubt anyone who knew his mother quite as well as yours did, Hinata, could mistake that smile or drive for mischief in Naruto," said Tsunade. "Nobody ever knew who'd done some of the things she'd done, however, because she was very withdrawn. Highly intelligent… but withdrawn. She was just like you and your mother in that way, which is most likely what made them so close – they could relate. Sakura, your mom on the other hand, was most likely the only thing that stopped the two of them from disappearing into the background. She knew how to have a good time, and took the other two along for the ride."

Sakura was flabbergasted. "My mother? Are you serious? Her and good time don't go in the same language! Also, who _were_ Naruto's parents?"

Naruto decided to get the ball rolling again with an intelligent question. "M-my p-parents?"

Sakura, Tsunade and Hinata collectively sighed to the question, and Hinata reached out to move Naruto's chop-sticks back into his ramen bowl before they could drip anything more into his lap. Hinata noticed that he was still too stunned to do anything remotely intelligent.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It was your father's dying wish that you only be told when you had found people that you could trust – really trust." said Tsunade.

"But _Baachan_, I've had them for years now. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan and-"

"No brat, and how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?" said Tsunade in exasperation. "I meant _really_ trust. You have told Sakura and Hinata your greatest secret. You really trust them. I think that it's quite fitting to be them considering your mothers."

Naruto looked at Sakura and Hinata before saying, "I told you because you're my friends. Hinata-chan, you've been a really good friend to me. So have you, Sakura-chan, but I'll understand if you don't trust me anymore."

"Naruto!" said both girls sternly. Hinata added on her usual "-kun" which was noticed in the usual absence of Sakura's.

'_Now that I think about it, Sakura has always said just "Naruto," usually just before hitting me upside the head. Hinata has always said "Naruto-kun." Has she really liked me all this time? Have I really been unable to notice something that Tsunade-Baachan seems to see so easily?_' thought Naruto as he gazed at the two. '_Hinata-chan has also always been very kind to me. I don't see her eyes very much, but they were never cold to me. Sakura-chan actually said she hated me once, right when we became genin. I think she's over that now, but I'll never be more than an annoying brother._'

"Naruto, didn't you hear me say I'm sorry? Well, I suppose you wouldn't. Hinata had just shouted she loved you," said Sakura and she could not help giggling with Tsunade at the immediate blush on Hinata and Naruto's faces. "I'm sorry... please... I really am! I never knew how much I hurt you all these years. I just saw everyone doing the same things and so I thought that it was okay. I was fooled by your fake smiles, I thought you were laughing or just being annoying."

"Sakura-chan..." said Naruto softly with a faint sniff. He quickly ducked his head to hide his eyes, and to try wiping them quickly. He was surprised to see tissues being put in his hand by Hinata. '_How did she know? How does she always know how I'm feeling? Everyone else is always fooled..._'

"Naruto, you never abandoned your friends. You never hated me even when I acted the way I did earlier. How could I ever leave you now? You're more human than half this village. I'm really sorry... I couldn't get over the fear I felt when you changed in the fight with the Iwa Nins, then to find out it was Kyuubi's power… Hinata can probably tell you that I was in hysterics when I finally woke up," said Sakura with the edges of her eyes prickling, desperate for one of her best friends to understand. She paused and continued, "She reminded me of the friend you've been. I'm sorry for all the times I've been mean to you."

"Sakura-chan... you can stop saying sorry now. I believed you the first time," said Naruto. "Thank you. I said I will not abandon my friends, and I never go back on my word. It's my nindo!"

"Thank you Naruto. I'm glad I have a friend like you," replied Sakura. "Um… Tsunade-sama, can you tell us more about my mother too? I'd love to have some dirt to dish out on her next time she asks me why I'm not more responsible… ah, the possibilities."

"Ahem… yes well, knowing her, I'd appreciate it if you'd rather not tell her your source. She'll figure it out eventually, but I can make my getaway before then… I hope," said Tsunade. "Your mother, Sakura… well, well, well. She liked the party life. I had to heal her up a few times from going a little overboard with sake. I wouldn't get there in time sometimes and she'd be dancing on the… heh… maybe I shouldn't tell you that particular one."

"Please, Tsunade-sama? Pretty please?" Sakura asked as she used her best puppy dog face.

"No. If you want more, speak to your mother," said Tsunade sternly. "Besides, I'm here to tell Naruto about his parents."

"My p-parents?" asked Naruto, apparently too excited at finally knowing the truth to speak clearly. "Who was Otousan that he could ask for that? Was he a special jounin or was he in a big clan? I already know my name isn't really Uzumaki… old man Hokage told me that when I became a genin. Who was my Okaasan and was she a powerful kunoichi?"

"Calm down Naruto, I'm going to answer that now," ordered Tsunade. "First up, your mother."

Hinata looked at Naruto's infectious smile and couldn't help but smile too. '_He's really excited to find out who they were. That smile says it all. He's rarely ever been that happy. I'm glad that I can see him smile like that again. This mission that we've just been on… I thought I'd never see him truly smile like that again._'

Hinata reached out and patted Naruto's arm with an embarrassed grin. He looked over and returned her smile readily, light dancing in his eyes. It took the light cough and chuckle from Tsunade to bring the whole conversation back on track.

"Your mother, Naruto… you'll be pleased to know was a powerful kunoichi. She was one of the most skilled in the village, even though she was just a chuunin." said Tsunade.

"She was only a chuunin?" asked Sakura.

"Haven't you known Naruto long enough to know never to underestimate someone?" asked Tsunade. "She may have been 'only a chuunin' as you put it, but much like Iruka, she just didn't want to be a jounin. She wanted to teach at the ninja academy, and let me tell you, she was no push-over. Her name was Udeshi Hisoki. She was one of the best the village has ever made."

"So she was strong?" asked Naruto in excitement, and Hinata nodded her agreement with the question.

"To catch a man like your Otousan, Naruto, she had to be. He was something like a son to Jiraiya, and your mother a daughter to me. You might have your mother's smile and warmth, Naruto, but you look so much like your father. I'm surprised you haven't got your own fan girls yet, but they'll come," said Tsunade, and then grinned at Hinata. "Well, I suppose you've always had one."

Hinata blushed deeply, and Sakura noticed a small amount of steam rising from the poor girl. "Don't worry, Hinata," said Sakura, as she also grew a grin. "You're the only fan girl that he is admiring at the moment."

Naruto also blushed and quickly looked away from Hinata.

"Naruto, your father was one of the most popular shinobi the village has had. Hisoki, on the other hand, was one of the shyest. She was incredibly beautiful but," said Tsunade, again grinning evilly at Hinata, "much like Hinata here, she hid it away."

Tsunade laughed a little when she saw Hinata immediately begin to push her fingers together in front of her mouth, embarrassed at the attention.

Naruto threw a quick glance at Hinata that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura or Tsunade. "Neh... neh, Tsunade-Baachan, how beautiful? And please stop laughing at Hinata-chan." asked Naruto, eager not only for the info, but for Hinata's embarrassment to stop. '_She's embarrassing Hinata-chan – and me as well, but I can deal with it._'

"Well..." said Tsunade giving an appraising look. "She's a little short, but she has amazing skin and the perfect figure. She has indigo hair that falls down her back in waves, and her eyes show so much emotion, they're quite stunning. Naruto, I'm sure that you must have noticed a few seconds ago..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, not noticing Sakura's giggles, Tsunade's smirk, or Hinata hiding her face in her hands.

"Naruto, you've got such a bad memory," said Tsunade smirking. "You ask me how beautiful she is when you were just admiring her a short time ago. Hinata really is very beautiful, or didn't you think so?"

"I... well... yes... HEY!!!" stuttered Naruto. "That's NOT what I was talking about! My mother... what did she look like? What was she like?"

"Hehe. Hisoki was slightly taller than Sakura here, but had the same green eyes. Her hair was a vivid red that would shimmer when the sun hit it. She had a kunoichi's figure that came from hours of training. She wore simple clothes that let her go unnoticed when on a spying mission, but when she was at home, her favourite clothes were her green chuunin jacket over a simple dark blue shirt. She also wore the standard issue blue pants so that she never drew too much attention to herself."

"Wow... she sounds so beautiful..." sighed Sakura, who was being drawn into the story. "So, what was she like?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade with rapt attention, eager to absorb everything about her he could.

"Hisoki loved the outdoors. She and your mother, Hinata, spent so much time in their garden. They lived in the same place before they each got married. I hear you inherited a love for gardening from her, Naruto, whilst Hinata learned all about herbs." said Tsunade. "She was a warm, fun loving, and most of all, caring person. She was very shy, but she used that to hide all the pranks she pulled. It was surprising no-one ever caught on to the fact that if there was a prank, Hisoki was the one who laughed longest."

"Ooh! You _must_ tell me some of the better ones sometime Tsunade-baachan," said Naruto with a grin. "Otousan... What about him?"

"(growls) I must not tell you about her pranks, Naruto, and no arguing!" said Tsunade, and noticing him about to do just that, quickly continued. "Your father, as I have mentioned, had many admirers. He cared deeply for your mother, right from their academy days. Unfortunately, although he was a loud-mouth like you, brat, he never worked up the courage to tell her until he became an ANBU."

"WOW! My father was in the ANBU? That's awesome!" shouted the enthusiastic blonde loud-mouth.

"It gets better brat. Your mother was the only person that could ever beat him in a sparring match, all because he was too hung up on watching her move gracefully that he never noticed her hits coming until he woke up a few minutes later with a headache," said Tsunade. "When he told her why he lost every time, she was furious. Eventually, she forgave him. Your father once told me that those were the worst ten seconds he'd ever waited through."

Hinata and Sakura giggled. Naruto was lost in thought. '_That's sort of the same as Hinata and I. Except she was the one who had the crush. Maybe she and I will get marri- Gah! What is it with these thoughts?_'

"After that, they started to become better and better friends. He brought her a little out of her shell, and she helped hide him from his fan girls. She only noticed how deeply she'd fallen for him when he went on a mission to Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Rock village) and he earned many enemies. Any chance he had to have a normal life ended there. One of his group died in a botched attack, amongst many other Konoha shinobi," said Tsunade with a sad smile. "If Iwa ever found out he had a wife or son, they would have done everything they could to hurt them. Your mother realized that if ever they got married, it would have to be in secret."

"It was a secret marriage... so that's how nobody found out whose son I was," said Naruto. "Who was my father anyway?"

"His name was Kazama Arashi..." said Tsunade to collective gasps. "better known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, or Yondaime Hokage."

"Sorry... who?" asked Naruto.

"Yondaime Hokage." Tsunade replied.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"YONDAIME HOKAGE!" shouted Tsunade.

"I know, I know!" said Naruto, trying to defuse the woman's short temper, until... "I heard you the first time."

Tsunade growled in frustration, cracking massive knuckles with sickening pops. Sakura couldn't help but giggle, but managed when Tsunade glared at her.

Hinata, however, noticed Naruto's face fall into his hands. She reached out a comforting hand and placed it on his shoulder. She could feel it shaking softly and see him attempt to wipe his eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata softly.

Slowly, Sakura and Tsunade noticed Naruto's change in mood, and fell silent. Naruto's muffled voice came out from his lap. "So... it was... it was my father who did this to me..."

"Yes." said Tsunade. She had been worried he would take it like this.

"Naruto-kun, maybe he thought you really would be treated like a hero... He didn't know what would happen." said Hinata, now gently rubbing Naruto's back.

"Unfortunately, Hinata, that's not actually true. He loved this village with his life, but he knew after the destruction the Kyuubi had caused, they would turn their anger onto Naruto," said Tsunade softly. "He knew what Sandaime planned to do for your safety, and so he asked for the info of who you were to be kept secret until you had people you could really trust."

"I understand," said Naruto. "What happened to my okaasan? I know dad had no more family left. When I was in the orphanage, we hoped we could be like the great Yondaime, who was also an orphan, but became great. Did my mom have any more family?"

"Part of the reason that your father loved your mother so much, was because he could relate to her. She had had her parents, but they died shortly before she entered the academy," said Tsunade sadly. "She herself died in labor with you. I'm sorry, Naruto. Unfortunately, that means you have no more family left."

Naruto looked sad for a moment. Turning, he looked at Sakura who was looking at him sympathetically. She gave him a sad smile and understanding nod. Then Naruto noticed Hinata, who was still rubbing his back soothingly, though with a serious blush adorning her cheeks. She gave him a reassuring smile, her blush deepening as she gazed into Naruto's eyes.

"That's not true, Tsunade-Baachan. My father died to save this village because he loved them all. I love them too, and will prove my greatness. Most of all, I have the love of my friends," said Naruto with another dazzling true smile. "The truth is… I have the biggest family in the world!"

Tears came to Tsunade's eyes. Not tears of sadness for Naruto, but of happiness and of good memories. "Naruto, have I ever told you how much you remind me of my otouto (younger brother?) That is exactly the way he felt about the village," said Tsunade with a nostalgic smile. "You are right of course. You do have a big family."

Naruto grinned at everyone in the room. He finally, after all these years, knew who his family was. He even knew who his parents were. He was really happy… he had a big family, great parents, and he was _really_ hungry.

"Ramen!" declared Naruto enthusiastically. "I need more ramen!"

Everyone fell off their chairs. Another typical Naruto moment left the three women reeling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once Naruto's ramen supply had finally been exhausted with one cup each for Sakura, Tsunade and Hinata whilst Naruto had only managed to have seven, he broke the silence. "Tsunade-Baachan, what do we do now?"

"Well, Hiashi asked that Hinata return home and give him a small report about the mission, and I agreed to send her there once we were done. Did you know I was in a meeting with him when you interrupted?" said Tsunade. "He wasn't happy, but when he heard what you had revealed to Hinata and Sakura, he asked that you accompany her home to meet with him too."

"Tsunade-sama, am I required to be there as well? If not, then I would rather get home and sleep. It's been an exhausting day." asked Sakura.

"No. Naruto and Hinata here are the only two, but they will accompany you home, none the less." answered Tsunade.

"Uh-oh… hehe. Do I have to, Baachan?" asked Naruto, a look of "trapped rabbit" fear on his face.

Tsunade smirked as she replied, "Yes. It's an order."

"Hey, Tsunade-Baachan, is-" began Naruto.

"I said that was an order, brat! No arguing!" interrupted Tsunade loudly.

"I wasn't going to argue, Baachan!" said Naruto looking hurt. "I was wondering if I can get a mission in a couple of weeks. It's nearly October the tenth, and I'd rather not be in the village for the Kyuubi festival."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Normally I try to have all teams in the village for the festival period, but this year I have an urgent delivery A-class mission for Team Kakashi. I might even have to send a few other teams off for missions."

"Thankyou - thankyou- thankyou!" said Naruto hurriedly, breathing a sigh of relief.

Sakura giggled. Hinata on the other hand looked questioningly at Tsunade who seemed determined to avoid eye contact. Before Hinata could say anything, Sakura stepped forward. "Maybe we should go now? It's getting late and I'm sure Hiashi-sama will be waiting for you, Hinata. Naruto, your clothes are in a mess. If you're going to see Hinata's father, you will no doubt want to leave a good impression… for future… _plans_." said Sakura with a wink at the blushing Hinata.

Naruto looked down at his pants that were now covered in ramen, not really hearing Sakura. "Yeah, maybe you're right, Sakura-chan."

Hinata's blush deepened even further as he got up to change in his room. 'Does he know what he's just said? No, I doubt it. But it was nice to hear him say it none the less,' she thought, then she noticed Tsunade was giving her a look full of meaning.

"Tsunade-sama, is everything okay?" asked Hinata.

"What? Oh, yes everything is fine. Naruto go change so I can chat to these two girls quickly before I have to go," said Tsunade, and she waited for Naruto to head to his room. "Well, I don't know if Naruto has told you very much about Sandaime's law… _Sakura, is his door closed?_"

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama. He won't hear us whisper now_," whispered Sakura softly with a grin. "_This is going to be good._"

"_I'm sorry Hinata, but we need to keep this a secret so keep your voice down,_" whispered Tsunade, matching Sakura's grin. "_Sandaime's law was just a diversion so he doesn't know anything's out of the ordinary. What we really want to do is chat to you about something Sakura is planning…_"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_10 minutes later_

Naruto eventually emerged from his room. All three women were surprised to see him dressed in his smartest outfit. He had decided to wear a smart deep blue shirt that brought out his eyes, with a red spiral on the back and his best long black denims. His forehead protector had been evidently polished as it adorned his head, and he had brushed his teeth until they shone.

"He looks handsome, doesn't he, Hinata." said Tsunade with a slight nudge to the mesmerized girl.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied, still unable to tear her eyes away.

"Well Naruto, now that you're finally out of there, can we actually leave? I'm exhausted," said Sakura. "Naruto, perhaps you'd like to stop grinning like an idiot at Hinata, and then we can all go?"

With that, and a small growl from Naruto, the four turned towards the door to leave.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, meeting with Hiashi, and Naruto starts to try to come to terms with Hinata's obvious feelings for him. If there was any doubt, this is a NaruHina. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. If I may be so bold, can you PLEASE review? It can be just a one line review saying what you liked or didn't like about this chapter. What can I improve upon? For all signed reviews, I will definitely reply. Anon reviews are activated, so if you don't have a profile, you can still review. Unless you're an author, you cannot begin to understand how much it helps to get them. It keeps you motivated to carry on, not to mention to get better. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Please also feel free to check out my profile. It gives you a little more insight into the way my mind works and will give updates on my story progress. Thanks and NJOY!!!

6082 words.


	3. Time To Accept

A/N: Okay, I know this took a little longer to get out than my last chapter. I've just joined a c2 so I've been busy reading and reviewing loads of excellent NaruHina stories. That was just an excuse, the real reason is that I was terrified of writing this chapter. More characters to interact with each other, as well as a hole to fill. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as it will be very important for later events. Anyhoo, thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter. It is a huge encouragement, as well as a great help to improve. Another big THANK YOU to my beta, Narai Moroha who has been an amazing help. That said, ONWARD!!! (Big fanfare sounds) – Is there nobody who knows how to shut that fanfare off? Thanks and NJOY!!!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately Masashi Kishimoto-sama _still_ owns Naruto. Every time I try to phone and ask him to give it to me he just laughs and hangs up. Is it so much to ask for that he just gives it to me for just a _teensy tiny_ time? Oh well, despite the fact that I don't own Naruto, I do own this fanfic and my reviews (Laughs like the crazy maniac he is). Cool, huh? Yep.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

'_Thoughts_'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Four people stepped out of the small apartment on the second floor. It had been a very long, tiring day. All four of them were in good spirits and felt closer together than they had before.

Naruto, never one to be the tail end of a joke for too long, looked over at Tsunade with a broad grin. "Ooi, Baachan! I-" began Naruto, only to be loudly interrupted by their aging Hokage.

"BRAT! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I'm not your Baachan! I'm one of the legendary sannin. I'm the Godaime Hokage for pete's sake! Show me some respe-" shouted Tsunade, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"I am showing you respect! I only give people I love, respect and admire names like that!" shouted Naruto, watching as her face shrunk back to its original size with a surprised look of understanding on her face. '_Gotcha!_'

"Oh... Okay. What is it?" said Tsunade, smiling pleasantly and completely missing the grin.

"I was just wondering... You remember you said that my mother was like a daughter to you?" asked Naruto, seeing Tsunade nod. "Well... if she was something of a daughter to you, and she was my mother... (gulp)... then that means you really are my Baachan!"

Before Tsunade could realize what he had just said, he was sprinting down the road, dragging a surprised Sakura and giggling Hinata by the hand. Naruto looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Ja ne, Baachan!"

A echoing shout of "NARUTOOO!!!" from Tsunade followed them all the way down the road.

When they had put enough distance between themselves and an irate Hokage, Naruto slowed them down and turned to look at Sakura. He let go of her hand and asked, "Sakura-chan, where is your house?"

"It's a little way down that road," she said pointing. "My mother should be home, and I think we need to speak to her. Quickly, mind you! You still need to go meet Hiashi-sama."

She smirked when she looked down and saw that Naruto had still not released the hand of the bright red Hinata. '_I don't think he even realizes he's still holding her hand. Is he really that clueless, or did he just forget... No! He must be clueless. He doesn't even know what he's doing to her._'

Noticing Sakura's smirk and seeing where her gaze was directed, Hinata blushed even deeper. She however, would never complain. Naruto, in his usual oblivious manner turned and walked down the road hand in hand with an ecstatic Hinata and laughing Sakura.

As they walked down the road Naruto turned and noticed Hinata's red, smiling face. She was looking down between them at something, so he looked there too. He spotted their hands intertwined, and a slight blush rose on his cheeks for some inexplicable reason. He loosened his grip as if to let go, but found that that only made Hinata tighten hers. He didn't mind, so he squeezed her hand slightly.

_'Why am I holding her hand like this? Why do I feel happier when I am with her?'_ he thought. _'Maybe she really does love me. Maybe I feel happier with her because a part of me has known all along. This must be what it feels like to be loved truly by someone.'_

Naruto didn't realize that Hinata's thoughts went along similar lines to his. _'He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand, he's holding my hand!'_ she thought in bliss as she tightened her grip subconsciously. _'Does this mean he likes me too? Ooh! I wonder if he even realizes he's doing this?'_

They reached Sakura's house, and she halted them at the door. "Naruto... I need to speak to my mom about you. Can you do it with me? She hasn't exactly had the best opinion of you. I'm really sorry, but it will only take a few minutes."

Seeing Naruto nod, she turned around and opened the door, a shadow of apprehension on her face.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura called as the three of them took off their shoes.

"Ah! Sakura! I was wondering when you would get h-" said Mrs. Haruno as she walked around the corner, only to freeze at the sight of Naruto.

Silence filled the room until Sakura spoke up. "Mom, these were my team-mates for this mission. This is Hyuuga Hinata, and this is my team-mate from team 7 days, Uzumaki Naruto," said Sakura, growing irritated at the cold glare her mother directed at Naruto. "Judging from your face though, I guess you already knew who he was."

Mrs Haruno immediately straightened out her face. "Sakura! Don't be so rude! I'm sure Hinata is never so rude to her father. Hyuuga have always been known to be strict on insolence, so don't set a bad example in front of our esteemed guest here." she said crossly. She had decided to completely ignore Naruto in the hopes that he would leave quickly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mother, they're not staying long. Naruto and Hinata have to see Hiashi-sama soon. They came here merely at my request so that we can talk to you first." said Sakura.

"Me? What do you need to speak to me about?" asked Mrs Haruno. "I'm sure if Hinata's father needs to speak with them, that's more important."

"M-Mrs. Haruno?" said Hinata, trying to gain the woman's attention. "Ano, I don't think my father would mind. This is v-very important too."

Sakura's mom nodded her head regretfully. If she was going to get rid of the Kyuubi-brat quickly without letting on about what everyone hated him for, she would have to suffer just a little longer.

Mrs. Haruno turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. She waved for them to follow her to the kitchen where she'd been moments before.

As they followed, Sakura leaned over to Naruto. _"Naruto, can I tell her about what we found out? I think I should be the one to speak to her."_ she whispered.

Naruto agreed with a silent nod. He was feeling a little bit somber in the environment. If he spent too much time arguing now, he'd have no energy to run from Hinata's father if he tried to kill him.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found Mrs. Haruno already at the counter chopping vegetables with a rather sharp looking knife. She had her back to them, and was rather enthusiastic in her attempt to make the vegetables understand her irritation.

After getting an encouraging nod and smile from Naruto and Hinata, Sakura spoke up. "Mom... why do you hate Naruto?"

Mrs. Haruno suddenly jerked and cut herself with her knife. She hissed out an "Ow!" and froze. _'Of all the questions that she could ask, why did she have to ask that one?' _she thought.

She turned to the sink to wash the cut and also to give herself time to think.

After a while, she turned back to the vegetables with more cautious cuts. "I don't hate Naruto." she lied.

"Yes you do," said Sakura. "One time when I was small, I heard you say to someone that he was disgusting. He was alone and had done nothing wrong, yet you hated him."

"He was a troublemaker!" Mrs. Haruno shouted, the vegetables forgotten. "He's caused nothing but pain in this village. Pranks were pulled everywhere. When he defaced the Hokage monument, he insulted the savior of our village!"

"Mom! That's not the real reason and you know it." shouted Sakura in return. "He hadn't pulled a single prank by that point."

Hinata, ever the peace-maker, chose this point to speak up. "Ano, Mrs. Haruno-san, we found out about Kyuubi. We also found out about you, Hisoki, and my mother."

Mrs. Haruno looked up in surprise at Sakura. Sudden understanding flooded her. "Well then you know why I hate him, don't you?"

"No mother, I don't," answered Sakura. "And as pranks go, weren't you and your friends pranksters too? Didn't you realize that Naruto would become one too? For crying out loud, he's Hisoki's son!"

"THAT'S A LIE!!!" shouted Mrs. Haruno as she turned, baring the knife as a weapon. She burst into tears from the frustrated fury. "You weren't there Sakura! You never saw Kyuubi attack the village. He killed my father and brother. Besides, Hisoki's child died with her at birth. Kyuubi is standing right next to you but I'm not allowed to kill him."

Naruto looked down, hurt evident on his face. Hinata noticed and grasped his arm comfortingly. "Mrs. Haruno," began Hinata in a soft voice. "Please don't call Naruto-kun that. Naruto-kun has done nothing but love and protect this village."

"Kyuubi has done nothing but cause hate and pain in this village!" said Mrs. Haruno loudly. "He has even made himself look like the very man who defeated him just so that he can mock us all again. Can't you see that? Kyuubi was always a trickster. That would be easy for him."

"Mother, the only reason Naruto looks like Yondaime is because he's his son." said Sakura softly. She could see her mother starting to crack despite her shaking head, so she continued. "On the night Kyuubi was sealed, Yondaime asked Sandaime to keep Naruto's real identity a secret even from him. He asked that Naruto only be told about who his parents were when he had friends he could trust enough to tell about the Kyuubi sealed within."

"Ano, Mrs. Haruno... it's true. Tsunade-sama just told us after Naruto had confessed." said Hinata, and her face began burning. "I kn-know N-Naruto-kun very well. Neither he nor I would lie about this."

Mrs. Haruno looked up at Naruto's hurt face with renewed tears in her eyes. It was enough to convince her of the truth. The knife clattered to the floor and her mouth and eyes widened in horror. Tears were freely spilling down her face as she stared mutely at him. She brought her hand over her mouth, stifling a sob.

Naruto looked at her with glazed eyes. He could only say, "Its true." without his normal cheer.

Mrs. Haruno lost all control over her sobs, still staring horrified at Naruto. "N-Naruto... oh my... n-no... What have I done?" she gasped out through her sobs. "H-Hisoki's son... How could I have done that to her son? My... my best friends' son... No! H-how c-could I?"

Naruto didn't know what made him do it. All he knew was that he was walking forwards. He reached his mother's friend at the same time as Sakura. Naruto stretched out his arms and clung for dear life to her shoulders as he hugged her. She sobbed like a lost child into Naruto's shoulder and returned the fierce embrace. Sakura also hugged her mother, giving her comfort.

Mrs. Haruno sobbed out all her previous hurt and hate into Naruto's broad shoulder. She cried for her lost brother and father. She cried for her best friend and her husband, Kazama Arashi. She cried for all the pain Naruto must have gone through. At the end, when she had no tears left, she held nothing but sorrow left for Naruto.

"Naruto. How can you ever forgive me? Please... I'll do anything. I can't believe I'd do that to my best friend's own son. I should have known. I should have seen it from the beginning. Hinata's mother tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. I've hated you all your life. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she said desperately. "Please... please forgive me."

"I've already forgiven you. I can't forgive anyone any more because I've done so. I understand why the village hates me. They needed someone to hate after what the bastard fox did," said Naruto. "One thing I do ask for though, is that you tell me more about my mother. Tsunade-baachan said that not many knew her well. I'd really like that."

Mrs. Haruno nodded and shakily asked Sakura to fetch a special photo album. When Sakura had run off, Mrs. Haruno looked at Naruto. "You might look like your father, but you have your mother's warmth and care. She would have acted just like you did now. I... never deserved it. Thank you."

When Sakura returned, Hinata joined the others crowding around the album to take a peek. She blushed bright red when Naruto roped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. She began to hyperventilate and swooned, but was held upright by an excited Naruto.

Naruto was eager to see whatever Mrs. Haruno had to show him. He never noticed that he was holding up the limp form of Hinata and bouncing around with her. When he released her, she slumped to the floor. Mrs. Haruno and Sakura paused, looked down, and laughed. They laughed a little harder when Naruto immediately made to check up on her. "What's wrong with her? Why does she keep on doing this?" asked Naruto frantically.

"Naruto, you baka!" laughed Sakura. "Do you still not know? She really likes you! Every time you touch her, or look at her she blushes. She's very shy, so she faints around you too. Only around you."

Naruto looked up thoughtfully. A look of dawning comprehension came over his face. _'So that's why she always looks so red. Maybe her mother wasn't really red. I've seen her faint so many times. She… She really does like me.'_ he thought before saying, "Why? I've never tried to really get her to like me… It was always you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grimaced at the memories of Naruto's attempts before replying, "She's watched you and liked you for years Naruto. She was always just too shy to say it to anyone. I think that when she shouted it out in your apartment to me, it was the first time she admitted it to anyone."

"But I never knew… How could I never have noticed?" asked Naruto.

"It's because you're a baka, Naruto. Everyone else knew about it," said Sakura. "You've been really dense all this time. You keep chasing after me, that is why you never noticed Hinata. I need to talk to you about her… maybe we can meet tomorrow for ramen at Ichiraku. My treat!"

Naruto nodded very enthusiastically. Sakura began to feel a sense of foreboding about her offer, especially when she noticed Naruto's extra wide grin.

It didn't take too long for Hinata to regain consciousness this time. When she stood up, she gave Naruto a sheepish smile and began poking her index fingers together.

Everyone crowded around Mrs. Haruno, who'd watched the scene with bemusement. She held the album open to a specific photo. Hinata let out a soft gasp when she saw it. It was a picture of three women laughing at the camera. On the left was a woman with bright red hair and startlingly green eyes. In the middle was a woman with pink hair. She had her arms around the other two women's shoulders. On the right was a woman who had her eyes hidden behind her long black hair that fell down her back in waves.

"Okaasan…" said Hinata and Naruto softly together.

"Yes." said Mrs. Haruno with a reminiscent smile. "Those are your mothers there. Both of them had this picture as well, though I don't know where Hisoki's one would be."

"I- I've seen this picture once… long ago, but Otousan took it away when Okaasan died." said Hinata, and she looked down with her eyes glistening. "So it was you as well as Naruto's mom that were the other two women…"

Naruto noticed Hinata's eyes, and decided to return the comfort she always so willingly gave to him. He gave her a small hug around the shoulders, and then looked back at the first picture he'd ever seen of his mother. Sakura was looking from Hinata to Naruto, with a calculating expression.

Naruto had never seen a picture of three more beautiful women in his life. They all looked so happy together in the photo. _'I have my mother's smile. The way that she looks at the camera shows that she truly cares… wait… she loves whoever is holding the camera.'_ He thought, but aloud he said, "Who was holding the camera? My mother… she's looking at the camera with such pure love…"

"Your father… This photo was taken on the day that he proposed to her. Your father was so happy that he couldn't stop jumping around," sighed Mrs. Haruno. "Needless to say, she was ecstatic too!"

"Wow… You were all so pretty." Sakura said dreamily.

"Your mother, Naruto, was truly one of my most precious friends. She would always listen whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, and she cared so deeply for others. Hinata, your mother was someone I also cared for deeply. After Kyuubi attacked however, she stuck up for Naruto whereas I hated him…" Mrs. Haruno said sadly. "I'm really sorry I did that. I not only lost out on seeing my friends' son grow up, but I hurt him and my other best friend."

"Mrs. Haruno… If I really am anything like my mother or father, I know that they would never hold it against you. Nobody should be denied the chance to change." Naruto said thoughtfully. "If it means anything to you… know that I will always stand by my friends. I will protect this village and everyone in it till the day I die. I WILL become the greatest Hokage to ever be in this village. I will prove the village wrong about me."

There was silence following these words. Mrs. Haruno stared at Naruto as if she was only just seeing him. Continuing to look at him in wonder, she said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that Arashi was standing here before me. Those were his words exactly when he was still in the academy. You just looked and sounded just like him… I don't know how I never believed you were Hisoki and Arashi's son."

Naruto just grinned and scratched the back of his head slowly.

Mrs. Haruno smiled back and looked around at the others too. When her eyes hit Sakura, who was standing next to her, her smile slid from her face. "Sakura! What have you done to your clothes? Is that blood? Were you hurt?" she half shouted. "You should be more responsible!"

Sakura looked at her mother in surprise. "Mother, I'm fine! We were ambushed by Iwa shinobi on the mission after we'd been training for three hours. Naruto had to use Kyuubi's chakra or we'd not be here now… That's how we got to find out about him." said Sakura. "And speaking of responsible… What's this I hear about you, a few too many cups of sake, and dancing?"

Mrs. Haruno, though at first happy that they had been okay, paled at her daughter's question. She began to stutter incoherent words. Her mouth was opening and closing like a gold-fish.

Naruto looked up quickly. As far as he had been clueless about Hinata's feelings, he knew that this was not going to be pretty. It was not a good time to be in the Haruno household. He said, "Mrs. Haruno, Sakura-chan… I'm afraid that if Hinata-chan and I don't go see Hiashi, I might miss that all-you-can-eat lunch you promised me. It's been great, but we really must go. Ja ne!"

Sakura turned just in time to see a nodding and bowing Hinata being dragged through the door by her hand. "Hang on… I never said it was an all-you-can-eat lunch…" she said, but it was too late as she heard the door slam shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was laughing as they got outside. He kept running, dragging Hinata by her hand. As they reached the edge of the clan sector of the village, they heard the sound of Mrs. Haruno regaining the use of her considerable volume. "WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!?!"

Hinata and Naruto laughed together as they ran. Hinata reveled in the warmth radiating from the blonde's hand. Naruto could have shouted aloud. He felt so free. The wind was rushing through his hair and he had found out that not everyone in the village hated him. He could have shouted aloud, and so he did just that. "YATTA!!"

Hinata got a fright and jerked. Naruto looked over at her, the absolute joy was written over his face. He laughed out loud with the truest smile Hinata had ever seen. Hinata returned the infectious laughter and smile with interest. Naruto decided then and there that he loved the sound of her laughter, and the smile on her face even more than ramen. He'd do anything he could to make sure that Hinata kept on smiling for as long as possible.

As they approached the gates to the Hyuuga complex, Naruto slowed down. He still had his smile firmly in place. Despite the imminent prospect of meeting with her father, he was really happy. He squeezed Hinata's hand to gain her attention, and slowed to a stop.

"Hinata-chan… Before we go inside, I want to talk to you." said Naruto. His face showed a small amount of the seriousness he felt. He took hold of her shoulders with both hands, and leaned down slightly so that he could look into her eyes. He blushed a little with her at his contact, but held her gaze steadily.

Hinata nodded, her smile for the briefest moment faltering at his closeness. It returned when Naruto acted like he normally did when he was nervous. He spoke volumes with his eyes, long before Hinata heard him get ready to speak. He scratched the back of his head for a moment, and chuckled nervously. He replaced his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"Hinata-chan… Arigato. I never said it enough earlier. Thank you for the way that you stick up for me. Thank you for the way that you always seem to know how I'm feeling. Nobody has ever truly cared for me like that before…" said Naruto softly as he continued to gaze into her eyes. "I know you said you like me… I don't know what to say about that… But I do know that you've always been a good friend. You really have cared for me in a way that no-one else has. Thank you."

Hinata stood there transfixed. She just continued to gaze into his expressive blue eyes longingly. As he finished talking, Hinata's eyes softened further. Her eyes began to close slowly as she subconsciously began to lean forward towards Naruto. Her head tilted lightly to the side as she moved. Her mind was in a daze that usually only came after long periods of looking into Naruto's perfect blue eyes.

Naruto also began to lean slightly forward into Hinata. He took one hand and placed it between her shoulder-blades, where it fit snuggly. The other he placed behind her head as he brought her in closer.

Hinata's lips were just starting to pucker up when she felt him hold her in a tight hug. He held his head over her shoulder and held her securely. She had felt so sure that this was going to be her first kiss that for the first and only time, she was disappointed with her hug from Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to it and continued to hold her tightly. He held her close until he felt a slightly wet patch grow on his shoulder where Hinata was.

He pulled back to look into her eyes again and was surprised to see tears. _"Hinata-chan… What's wrong?"_ he cooed softly as he heard a light sniffle. They were very close together. Naruto cupped Hinata's cheek as he looked into her sad eyes. He wiped a tear away with his thumb in concern.

"_Nothing's wrong, Naruto-kun…"_ she lied. She looked up into his eyes, hoping hers wouldn't give her away. They did.

"_Hinata-chan… You're one of my precious friends… Please don't lie. It hurts when you do…"_ Naruto whispered. Hinata heard the hurt in his voice from being lied to, and it hurt her knowing she'd caused it.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…" _she whispered._ "I was just wondering, what do you think of me? Am I still a dark, timid weirdo?"_

Whatever Naruto thought of Hinata, she never found out. A loud forced cough erupted behind them, causing them both to get a fright and jump away from each other. Looking around, Naruto and Hinata saw Neji.

"I was just asked to come and search for you two. Please come with me. We are all going to see Hiashi-sama," said Neji. "He has been waiting for a long time."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed slightly, but even more so when they saw Neji's smirk and furtive glances at the two. Upon sudden inspiration, Naruto looked Neji directly in his smirking eyes. "So, Neji... How's Tenten doing? Kissed her lately?" he said loudly.

Neji blushed and didn't answer. He turned again towards the house and walked in. Naruto and Hinata followed Neji into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived outside Hiashi's study. Naruto audibly gulped as he was led into the room. There were cushions on the floor for kneeling, and candles of incense burned near the family shrine. The room was dimly lit. Behind a low table, sat a stoic looking shadow.

As they moved into the room, more lights were brought in by various branch family members. The lights revealed it was Hiashi kneeling behind the table. He had a cold, calculating look on his face as he watched Naruto, Hinata and Neji enter. Naruto's sense of foreboding increased as Hiashi's glare hardened upon him.

"You are late." stated Hiashi.

"G-gomen nasai, o-otousan." stuttered Hinata as she bowed.

"Hiashi-sama." said Naruto in a rare display of respect... or fear. "It is my fault we were late. Sakura-chan asked that we speak to her mother before coming here, and I agreed."

Hiashi regarded Naruto coldly. Naruto glared straight back into his eyes without flinching. Naruto did a double take. When he checked again, the faint smirk he'd thought he'd seen was gone. Hiashi next turned his attention upon his daughter, who immediately looked down into her lap.

"Hinata, what happened to your clothes? They're filthy!" said Hiashi.

Naruto clenched his fists in his lap as he heard Hinata's stutter at attempting to reply. He quickly spoke up to help her. "Hiashi-san, perhaps we could speak of that matter in a little more... privacy..." he said as he gave suggestive nods in Neji's direction.

Hiashi looked at Naruto coldly for a moment before replying, "Neji is aware of the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked shocked at the revelation. He glanced at Neji who just smirked and said, "Naruto, I'm not called the genius of the Hyuuga clan for nothing. When you used that red chakra in your fight against me in the chuunin exam finals, I knew something was off about it. It had pure malice surging through it. Of course the fact that I saw a fox head shape form over your stomach helped. Then there was the fact that you said you had a cursed seal that could never be removed too."

"So I am right in assuming that Hinata's state is the reason you revealed the secret of the Kyuubi to her." said Hiashi.

"Yes." said Naruto in a dazed voice.

"Well, Hinata? What happened?" asked Hiashi, slightly more insistently.

"Otousan, w-we were a-ambushed by a large c-contingent of I-Iwa shinobi. They wanted to take over the greenery country. W-when they overwhelmed u-us-" said Hinata, but she was interrupted by Hiashi's shout.

"WHAT? You are a Hyuuga! That's not possible."

Naruto's fists, already balled tightly in his lap, began making popping noises from his knuckles. When he saw Hinata whimper softly, he snapped.

"Hinata-chan fought very well! She was beautiful! What she didn't tell you was that those cowards waited until we had been training for three hours before they attacked. We were exhausted. Even Sakura-chan's strength was no match for their numbers!" shouted Naruto. "My stamina kept me fighting for a little longer, and nearly stopped them, but we were overwhelmed. Hinata-chan never gave up and did her best until she was captured after me."

When he finished his shout, he was surprised to find Hiashi laughing, so he shouted a little more. "This isn't funny! She fought very bravely. If it wasn't for her, they would have killed us all. She used her defense to guard us. I needed to use Kyuubi's power or else they would have taken her eyes before killing us all!"

Hiashi was still laughing, and only then did Naruto realize that he was looking at Hinata. He also looked at her and was surprised to see her looking at him with a glowing red face. He gulped and blushed as it clicked in his mind what he'd said. _'She was beautiful!'_ and _'Even Sakura-chan's strength was no match for their numbers!'_

Hiashi stopped laughing after a little while, and turned to Naruto. "She was captured after you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Naruto, quickly getting his blush under control. "They then threatened to torture her and Sakura-chan to madness before killing them, and then me. When the leader kicked Hinata, I lost it. The blood on your daughter's clothes is from when I killed them."

A knock came on the door, so they paused as tea was brought in for them. They began to drink quietly before they continued.

"Hinata, you need to get stronger. Iwa nin should be no trouble for a Hyuuga." said Hiashi to his daughter.

"She is strong." said Naruto crossly. "She even took the news about the Kyuubi better than Sakura-chan, and she was the top kunoichi from our year. She fought very bravely, and she always tries her best. She always trains to get better so she can get your approval. She is very strong!"

Hinata was looking at Naruto with her angelic eyes wide open. Hiashi turned to regard Naruto, and then completely shocked him by his next words. "I know."

Naruto was stunned. "Huh?" he said intelligently.

Hiashi chuckled (Yes, you read that right). "Naruto. I haven't thanked you yet for what you've done for my daughter through the years, or for the Hyuuga clan." said Hiashi. This time Naruto really did see a smile on Hiashi's face.

"What... what did I do?" asked Naruto.

"You have a mysterious power, Naruto. People can't help but begin to believe in you. In nobody in Konoha is this seen more clearly than in my daughter." said Hiashi. "She still is very shy, but she's improving."

Naruto looked at Hinata's blushing face before turning back to Hiashi.

"She always tried to get stronger so that she could get acknowledgment from you, and from me. You gave it to her," said Hiashi with a thankful smile. "And thanks to what you've done for the Hyuuga clan, so have I."

"What have I ever done for the Hyuuga clan?" asked Naruto. As far as he knew, he'd only ever spent time with Neji and Hinata.

Hiashi nodded to Neji, who took the moment to speak up. "When you fought me, you changed me. Thanks to you, I found out what really happened to my father. Hiashi-sama was also changed by our fight. He started to train me, something that was unheard of for the clan head and a branch member. The two houses were brought closer together, and the branch family look up to the heir, Hinata-sama."

"Hinata is my heir. She has grown far stronger over the years. We have become more of a family. Thank you, Naruto-sama." said Hiashi, and he bowed low as he finished.

"Naruto-_sama_?" asked Naruto, confusion filling his voice. "Why Naruto-_sama_? Though I'm really great, I'm not Hokage yet."

Hiashi sighed. "I take it that Tsunade-sama has told you of your parents? If she has, it's only right that you be called Naruto-sama." said Hiashi simply, and Naruto nodded dumbly.

"How did you know about that? As far as I knew, only Tsunade-baachan, Mrs. Haruno, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan knew." said Naruto.

"Well, for one, Neji isn't the only genius in the room. My wife knew, and you look and sound like your father." said Hiashi. "But the most important thing is that I was there the night your father spoke to Sandaime. He also asked me to do something for him. That strange power of yours... Your father had it first. People naturally believed in him, and then in themselves."

Neji was watching the whole exchange with wide eyes. "Excuse me, Hiashi-sama." said Neji. "Who was Naruto's father?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto, who just nodded and said, "He's kept the secret of Kyuubi... I trust him enough to tell him."

"Naruto-sama's father was Yondaime Hokage." said Hiashi.

Neji choked on the sip of tea he'd just taken. He coughed and spluttered for a few seconds before looking at everyone's faces. They all nodded at the unspoken question on Neji's face.

"But if all that's true, if you've really known who I was all these years... Why was I never adopted? Why were your eyes colder than anybody else's when you looked at me?" asked Naruto.

"As far as the question of adoption is concerned, your father asked me not to adopt you unless you were treated as a hero. He didn't want you to grow up with the Hyuuga 'arrogance' as he put it. He and I were team mates, best friends and rivals. I was the genius of the team, and he was the dead last." said Hiashi.

"But what about the way you looked at me? Nobody in the village had eyes as cold as yours." said Naruto.

Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment before replying, "Your father said the same thing about my eyes. I'm sorry about that. I am a Hyuuga. Hyuuga eyes are naturally cold like this. I never bore any ill-will towards you. The Hyuuga clan has always prided themselves on their ability to gain information from people unwilling to share just by a simple glance."

"I'm sorry." said Naruto, realizing he'd stepped on a sore point.

"My eyes have been a blessing and a curse. They help me in business, but they make it hard to show people that I care for them. It was easy when I thought that the way to make Hinata stronger was to push her away, so she'd be on her own. I'm sorry I did that. All of the Hyuuga's eyes are cold." said Hiashi.

"_Not all of them."_ said Naruto under his breath as he stole a glance at Hinata.

Everyone heard what he'd said, and saw Naruto's glance. Hinata blushed bright red whilst Hiashi and Neji chuckled. Realizing he'd been heard, Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's a father's privilege to embarrass his daughter, but I must say, you do a very good job of it yourself, Naruto." said Hiashi. To prevent any more of Naruto's ranting, he'd dropped the 'sama.' He'd had enough of that when Arashi became the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto decided to change the topic quickly and remembered Hiashi's words earlier. "Hiashi-sama, you said my father asked you to do something for him... What was it?"

"Your father asked me to look after your inheritance, and future interests, until you were 18 and had found out about your parents," said Hiashi, then he smiled. "Needless to say, you are soon to be one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Konoha."

"If there was any girl out there who'd accept me as a boyfriend, I'd only accept her as my girlfriend if it was before she found out I was rich. I'd also need to trust her..." said Naruto.

Hinata blushed. _'He says he trusts me, and I'd have him as a boyfriend... I wonder if he means he likes me and wants me to be his girlfriend?'_ thought Hinata.

Hiashi noticed Hinata's blush after hearing Naruto's words and saw the way her eyes moved. He sighed. "Neji, I would like for you to please inform the kitchen staff that I'd like dinner served soon. Hinata, I want you to go to your room and change into something more appropriate for dinner. I will see Naruto out."

"Hai." said Neji and Hinata together as they stood to leave.

"Hinata-chan... maybe tomorrow we can train together after lunch?" said Naruto eagerly.

Hinata nodded and blushed. "I'd like that, Naruto-kun." He didn't hear Hiashi sigh again.

Once they had left, Hiashi turned to Naruto with the full force of his Hyuuga eyes active. Naruto gave a nervous gulp and chuckle.

"Naruto, what are your intentions with my daughter?" asked Hiashi calmly.

"She's my friend. I know now that she likes me, but I see her as one of my most precious friends. Why do you ask?" said Naruto.

"She is my heir. If she is your friend, treat her as such. If she is anything more to you, make sure she knows and again, treat her as such." said Hiashi, and he adopted a warning tone. "Don't play with her heart. If you hurt her, whether you're Arashi's son or not, I will hunt you down."

Naruto gulped as he nodded. "I know that. She is my friend, and I will die before I willingly hurt her. I care too much for her to let anyone hurt her."

"Good." said Hiashi, then as an afterthought added, "Perhaps there is more to how you feel than you realize."

Naruto blushed slightly.

"I thought so..." said Hiashi. "Well, if you'll excuse me, it's been a busy day and my dinner will be ready soon. I'll have one of the branch family members show you out the door."

They stood and bowed slightly. _'Perhaps there's more to this boy than meets the eye. When he wants to, he can be very respectful.'_ thought Hiashi.

They walked out of the room together. One thing was certain to Naruto – today had been a very interesting day. As he left the Hyuuga manor, he glanced over his shoulder. Hinata wasn't quite quick enough to duck behind the corner before he saw her watching him. "Ja ne, Hinata-chan!" he called out as he walked away, giving a small chuckle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, well, well. Another chapter gone. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as me. A few thanks to go out. Thank you to Dragon Man 180 who pointed out the hole in my plot about Sakura's mother. I'd completely forgotten she hated Naruto. I also hoped you enjoyed that scene in particular. When I said this chapter was hard to write, that was the part I meant. Thank you also to my beta (Narai Moroha), who gave me the idea for Naruto to tease Neji about his relationship with Tenten. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and left reviews. If you leave an anon review, check my profile to see my reply. I will reply to all reviews. I will also leave notes saying when I will update the story. I have requests for what to put into the reviews I know you're eager to write (hint hint!)

What did you think of the scene with Mrs. Haruno?

What did you think of the way Naruto started to realize that Hinata really does like him?

What did you think of the 'almost' kiss?

Lastly, what did you think of the way Hiashi acted? Was he in character? Check his confession to Neji after the chuunin exams to see if you think he wasn't.

Next up: Naruto has lunch with Sakura, and speaks with Hinata. Mission details are also given. It's going to be BIG! Thanks and NJOY!!!

6876 Words.


	4. Time To Protect

A/N: Reviews... Look at all those reviews... and they're mine, all MINE!!! MUHAHAHAHA (cough) HAHAHA!!! Sorry about that... the evil twin I don't have stole my keyboard. Really though, I do want to say thank you to all those who reviewed. It is a huge help. I want to say thank you to my beta, Narai Moroha, who has kept my grammar in tip top shape. I had a couple of reviews from people saying that I got Naruto's parents names wrong. I am aware of it, but I will only change them to the correct names maybe a month or so after this fic is finished. It will make it less confusing to the readers who aren't aware of the real names but have followed the story so far. I will also use the correct names when I write another story. I also found out how to shut that stupid fan fare off. A kunai with an explosive seal works wonders. That said, ONWARD and NJOY!!!

NB A/N: My thoughts and prayers go out to all who lost friends and loved ones in the attacks and aftermath of the 9/11 suicide attacks in USA. (I updated this chapter on 11th September 2007.)

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. He keeps laughing at me and rubbing it in... _BIG MEANIE!_ Oh well, I suppose he should be the one to own it. He did write it after all (grumbles). I don't own Naruto... happy?

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi talks"**

_**'Kyuubi thoughts'**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment. He was a ninja, but right now he wouldn't be able to jump one foot in the air. Darkness closed over the stairs with alarming speed until the lights came on automatically. He stumbled over to his door and fumbled for his keys.

When he made it into his apartment, he didn't bother getting changed. He fell straight onto his bed and fell straight to sleep.

He had a fitful night's sleep. He kept having nightmares that he had no ramen left, and nobody would give him any. He woke up in the middle of the night, wondering why he felt so uncomfortable, until he realized he hadn't changed into his pajamas. He struggled up, still half asleep and changed. Once he was done, he collapsed into bed and made a quick detour to la-la land.

He was awoken the following morning by a loud rumbling growl coming from deep within. Naruto growled out in frustration at being awoken after little to no sleep. _'Baka kitsune (idiot fox), what is it now? Shut up in the morning! I couldn't sleep. Oh no… its 10 in the morning already…'_

"**That wasn't me, brat. That was you and your stomach. You never ate anything last night. Go get something to eat! I was sleeping too!"** growled Kyuubi.

_'You sleep? Don't make me laugh! A baka like you doesn't need to sleep.'_ thought Naruto. _'And I suppose it wasn't you who was making me have nightmares?"_

"**Now... you know me, brat. Of course it was me. I love giving you grief!"** said Kyuubi, and laughed. **"And besides, are you sure you're even awake now? Perhaps you're still dreaming!"**

_'Oh, very funny! As if it's not enough that everyone hates me because of you, I am actually the one who has to put up with the annoying fur-ball comedian!'_ thought Naruto. _'What did you mean by 'are you sure you're even awake now?' and of-course I'm awake!'_

"**Weren't you supposed to be hungry or something?"** Kyuubi asked in a bored voice. _**'Why am I even talking to you anyway, brat! Oh yeah... because you're good for laughs... hehe.'**_

Naruto got up, and walked through to his kitchen. All the way he just couldn't get over the idea that there was laughter coming from somewhere around him. He began rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he walked. When he got to the kitchen, he turned the kettle on and yawned as he stretched to open his ramen cupboard. He had to rub his eyes several times before understanding what he saw wasn't really just some sick joke.

He launched himself at his other ramen cupboards, wrenching the doors off their hinges in his panic. His mouth gaped in utter horror at what he saw. This time he was positive he heard raucous laughter. He banged his head on the counter, and felt definite pain. He was now positive he was awake… dazed, but awake. This was no dreamt nightmare.

_'WHAT DID YOU DO, DAMN FOX? WHERE'S MY RAMEN?'_ screamed Naruto mentally. _'Is this just another kitsune joke?'_

"**Naruto-no-baka, that's not me. Hehehe," **laughed Kyuubi.** "That was you and your lady friends yesterday."**

'_Oh…'_ thought Naruto. He then heard the growl from his stomach again and remembered his hunger. He sprinted out the kitchen and through the front door in a blinding speed that'd put Lee to shame.

In his haste, he forgot his Gama-chan in his apartment with all his money, so he had to return and fetch it. When he ran out of his apartment again, he was nothing but a blur. He couldn't escape the feeling that there was something else he'd forgotten as he ran. He had only one word being screamed in his head… _'RAMEN!!!'_

When he got to the streets, he had to jump onto the roofs to avoid the usual morning traffic as he ran. He arrived at the store to find that it was already full of shinobi and other early worms. He bolted down the isles and breathed a sigh of relief as his favorite cupped food came into view. He began grabbing as much as he could reach in his arms.

From behind Naruto, many people began pointing and laughing. He, unfortunately, was oblivious to this until he turned around. A large portion of the shops occupants had noticed him now and were standing around him laughing. He blushed, not knowing what else to do. He quickly looked behind him to see if there was anything else that the people might be laughing at, but there were only the piles of ramen he had stacked for his purchase. There was nothing funny about that.

It was only when he shrugged, turned around and bent over to pick up his ramen that he noticed it… A tassel on a green monster night cap fell down over his eyes. He looked down at his clothes… _'So that's what I forgot. I'm still in my pajamas!'_ he thought.

He stood back up in shock. A nervous laugh escaped his mouth as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He quickly grabbed his ramen and ran to the counter to pay. Raucous laughter followed him all the way. Even without his ninja enhanced hearing it would have been easy to hear the snorts as he ran. He paid and quickly bolted to the door with his precious ramen store piled high in his hands.

WHAM!!!

He slammed straight into a wall that he hadn't seen and fell over onto his back. He groaned as he lay there staring at the ceiling, his ramen cascading down around him. A small hand tentatively stretched out before his eyes for him to grab a hold on. He glanced up to see to whom the hand belonged.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked as he stretched out his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun… are you okay?" Hinata asked, grabbing his hand. "T-that was quite a big b-bump."

Hinata settled her feet to pull him up, and unfortunately stepped on one ramen cup. She began to profusely apologize to Naruto, ducking her head to hide the ever present blush. Naruto interrupted and said, "It's fine Hinata-chan… you're more important than one ramen cup." He said, and then adopted a thoughtful look. "I don't know about two though… maybe not."

Hinata recognized Naruto's teasing for what it was and smiled. _'I'm glad he's so relaxed… he seems to be back to his normal old self.'_ she thought. _'He looks cute in that night cap … wait, he's in his pajamas… eep!'_

Naruto wondered at her sudden nose-bleed as he pulled himself up by her hand. Unfortunately for the both of them, a ramen cup isn't very sure footing. Hinata slipped and crashed down on top of Naruto.

At Hinata's squeak and blush, Naruto just laughed, despite having the wind knocked out of him. He managed to lift himself and Hinata back onto their feet. Fate, it seemed, had better plans for them though, as Naruto slipped on another ramen cup and yanked Hinata back down on top of him.

He laughed as Hinata rejoined him on the floor, not realizing their compromising position. Hinata did, and invented new shades of red as Naruto's arms wrapped around her. _'Naruto-kun's hugging me… EEP!!!'_ she thought as darkness claimed her vision. Naruto never noticed as he continued to laugh, inwardly cursing fate and all she had for him today.

Naruto eventually noticed that Hinata made no attempt to get off of him. He tilted his head to look down at his chest where Hinata lay. He brushed some hair out of her face so he could see her, and froze. He was stunned by what he saw. Her eyes were closed and she was resting peacefully on him, her cheek over his chest, with that inexplicably cute blush adorning her cheeks. He admired the way her eyes curved, so different to all the other girls he knew. He saw the way her full lips pouted slightly as her cheek squashed into his chest. He saw her button nose, the way it fit her face so well and adding to her angelic face so… perfectly. He began to caress her soft cheek, just gazing at her.

'_She's so… so… kawaii. She looks so peaceful like that… so… content, happy even.'_ he thought. _'I'd give anything to see her happy like that every day. Very pretty too… Wait, I just saw her as pretty. What's happening to me? What about Sakura-chan? She's very pretty too, and I'd also give anything to make sure she's happy. That's right… I like Sakura-chan. Besides, this is Hinata-chan I'm thinking about…'_

"**So, you're finally starting to notice, huh, brat? Took you long enough!"** said Kyuubi sarcastically. **"As if being stuck inside of you wasn't enough, I have to put up with all your teenage angst. I'm more than nine thousand years old for Kami's sake…"**

'_Shut up, fur-ball!'_ Naruto screamed mentally. _'And what have I finally started to notice? That she's beautiful? I've… I've always known that! That I care about her? I've… I've…'_

Naruto's only answer was a deep, rumbling laughter coming from within. _'I said SHUT UP!'_

Naruto was brought back to the present when he felt Hinata nuzzling her face into his chest. He squeezed her shoulder gently to get her attention. She looked up at him, finally opening her eyes. _"Hey sleeping beauty. Welcome back."_ he whispered to her.

She gasped at their closeness before sitting up, her face glowed hot. She tried to cover it with her hands, muttering a muffled apology. Naruto finally noticed the ring of customers and shop staff surrounding them, all laughing.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, and he began to invent wildly. "She's had a fever, and she's just come back from a tough mission. Laugh at _me_, but give her a break!"

Kiba stepped through the dispersing crowd just then. He threw Naruto a sharp glare as he walked to Hinata. "Hinata, come on. We're supposed to meet Kurenai-sensei at the training grounds. She said something about us all having another mission in a few days in another village." he said, pulling Hinata up. "Hey, Naruto. What's that on your head?"

"Ohayo (good morning), Kiba." Naruto greeted as he got up, dusting himself off. "Hehe, I woke up this morning to find that my nightmare had come true. I ran straight here to sort that out."

At Kiba and Hinata's blank looks of confusion, Naruto continued, "I ran out of ramen."

"Oh…" said Hinata and Kiba. They both knew how scary that'd be for the hyperactive blonde.

"See ya!" Kiba said as he began to pull Hinata possessively towards the door, but suddenly Hinata dug her heels in.

"Wait, Kiba-kun!" she said. "I need to get something from the shops first. Besides, I already know about the mission."

Kiba looked surprised. "You do? How did you know about it? Most people are pulled from missions for the Kyuubi festival."

"I saw Tsunade-sama yesterday when we returned from our mission." Hinata said. "She told me about it."

"What mission do you have, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto who was confused by her lack of stutter. "I never heard her telling you about any mission."

Hinata suddenly looked around frantically. "S-she told me w-when you were g-getting changed." said Hinata, suddenly spotting an escape and began walking towards it. "Oh l-look… That's j-just what I need. It's r-right next to the… erm… a-asparagus."

Naruto just shrugged as he watched her retreating form. Then, remembering something, called out to her, "Hinata-chan… don't forget! I'm meeting you after lunch later today. See you later!"

Kiba was equally shocked by his team-mate's strange actions. "Alright, Naruto. What did you do to her on that mission? I heard from the guards that you all came back in bad shape, and you attacked Hinata outside the gates!"

"I did not attack her! I would never do that! She fainted when I stopped her to ask her if she was okay." said Naruto indignantly, and he began to pick up all his ramen cups off from the floor. "As far as the mission is concerned, that's none of your business, but let's just say we all got closer together."

Kiba suddenly looked feral. "What do you mean 'you all got closer together,' and it's my business if Hinata gets hurt! She's MY team-mate."

Naruto, realizing his poor choice in words, gulped and said, "I didn't mean it like that, dog-breath! Get your mind out of the gutter. All I meant was that we found… certain… things out about each other. I found out that Hinata-chan likes me."

Kiba's jaw hit the floor as he just gaped at Naruto. Eventually he managed to regain use of his mouth, though. "So, you finally noticed, huh? It took you long enough!" he said. "Wait a minute. What did she find out about you? There's nothing to you that you can't tell just by looking at you."

Naruto looked angry for a moment, but pushed it away for later use. He finished picking up his ramen, and then turned to face Kiba. "Some day, Kiba, you'll eat those words. You've underestimated me before," he said, and his neglected stomach chose that moment to grumble about its lack of anything to eat. "What she found out about me, well, that's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really hungry. I'm off!"

Kiba just blinked into the open space Naruto had just been in as the smoke dissipated. _'I suppose I did underestimate him before. I had to eat a big piece of humble pie for it too. I wonder what Hinata found out about him, then. She's acting very strangely. I'm gonna find out why.'_

He turned and walked out of the shop, and then, noticing the time, jumped on Akamaru. They rode off towards the training grounds, hoping to find out about the strange mission on what was becoming a strange day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto bounced along the roofs of the village. He'd gone home, eaten, showered and then changed. He endured Kyuubi's constant taunts all morning. He managed to get in an hour of training before he had to head over to Ichiraku's for his 'all-you-can-eat' lunch that Sakura had so kindly offered to pay for.

Spotting a pink head of hair moving along on the street below, he snickered before silencing his running. He moved as quietly as he could before dropping down beside his team-mate. He reached slightly around her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was, he jumped in front of her. She turned back to the front after seeing nobody walking next to her.

"Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto as loudly and enthusiastically as he could. He laughed when she got a fright. "You know Sakura-chan, a ninja isn't supposed to get a fright so easily."

"Naruto!" Sakura growled. "Don't sneak up on me like that! It's creepy. Besides, the only reason I got a fright was because I have a lot on my mind. Here we go… Ichiraku's."

They stepped up to the ramen stall, and Naruto greeted Teuchi and Ayame enthusiastically. "Ojiisan, Ayame-neechan!" he shouted. "Konnichiwa!"

"Ah, Naruto! My favorite customer." greeted Teuchi. "And you brought your team-mate too. Konnichiwa, Sakura-san."

"Konnichiwa," Sakura greeted with a bow. "Two miso ramen please."

"Wow, Sakura-chan. I've never seen you eat more than one ramen." Naruto said, and then turned to Teuchi without noticing Sakura's twitching eyebrow or growl. "I'll have three miso, two pork and two beef ramen please."

"Naruto, one of those miso ramen was for you, not me. I'm stingy, you know." Sakura said.

"Was it?" said Naruto. "Oh well, I'll have that one later. You're paying after all."

Naruto sat at the bar, ready to dig in. Sakura just sighed and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Typical Naruto," before joining him.

They waited in silence for their ramen to arrive. Sakura kept glancing sideways at Naruto as he talked animatedly to Ayame and Teuchi, telling them of all his adventures. She fidgeted with her hands as she thought of all she had to speak to him about… it wasn't going to be easy.

Their ramen eventually arrived, and Naruto broke his chopsticks apart to the sound of his shout, "Itadakimasu!"

He began to slurp his ramen down with great relish. Sakura looked on disgusted for a moment, until she decided to join in with his enthusiasm. Once Naruto had almost finished his fourth bowl of ramen, he looked over at Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about? If you don't want to go on my mission, neither you nor Kakashi-sensei need to. I asked for it so I could leave the village during the Kyuubi festival."

Sakura put down her chopsticks for a moment and paused. She looked over at Naruto and sighed at his concerned face. "Naruto, no that's not what I need to speak to you about." she said. "Besides, I'm the one who requested the mission in the first place. I'm tired of not being able to spend that time with my friends."

Naruto looked confused for the moment, and he scratched the back of his head. "But Sakura-chan, what about the rest of the Konoha twelve? You always have them," said Naruto. "What did you want to talk about then?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, there are all the others, but you and Kakashi are like family to me. We've been team-mates since the beginning," said Sakura. "But that's not the point. The reason I want to speak to you was another of our friends: Hinata."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "What's up? You know, I saw her this morning. It was quite funny… I ran into a wall that I hadn't seen, and when she tried to help me up, she slipped and fell down on top of me. When we got up, I slipped and yanked her back down. She passed out again, but that might have been because of where she fell on me. When she woke up, Kiba found us. Hinata was acting really weirdly. She said she also had a mission, or something."

Sakura listened, and then when he stopped talking, she sighed and looked back to her half finished ramen. "That's the reason that I want to talk to you, Naruto." she said.

"Nani (What)?" he asked confused. "That only happened today, but yesterday already you wanted to talk to me."

"No Naruto… That whole fainting thing, the way she likes you, the way you act around her…" said Sakura, growing a little frustrated. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh…" said Naruto cheerfully. "Okay, shoot!"

"Naruto… This is serious. She's my friend. Please take this seriously," said Sakura, and at Naruto's nod, continued. "Naruto, I don't know if you quite realize the depth that she likes you. She's… she's given you her heart, so much so that she doesn't notice other guys that may show interest in her."

"She's given me her heart?" asked Naruto. "What do you mean by that? Isn't that only supposed to happen with the one that you want to… to… oh boy…"

"Welcome to the same page, Naruto. Yes… you're starting to see this for what it really is," said Sakura. "She doesn't just like you; she really, really loves you. From what I can tell, she's done so for a very long time. You are holding her heart in your hands. You need to-"

"Wait a minute Sakura!" said Naruto forcefully. "That's dangerous! I don't know what to do with that! She can really be hurt. I don't want to hurt her. I know what it is to give your heart away and see it thrown down like it was nothing."

Sakura froze at Naruto's words. The edge of her eyes began pricking as guilt took over her, and so she looked back down at her ramen. "I know, Naruto. I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you. I have changed in the past few years. We're no longer genin. You and I are two of the strongest Jounin in this village," said Sakura. "My point, though, is that what you do to Hinata every time you talk to her, hug her, even so much as hold her hand… you throw her a line. It's a line that she feels leads to your heart, to your love."

"What am I supposed do then?" asked Naruto, worry growing on his face. "I can't ignore her! She's one of my deepest friends… she's one of the first people who ever acknowledged me! The way I act around her… I do that around everyone. I'm just that type of guy."

"Do you, Naruto? Do you really?" asked Sakura. "Yesterday, you carried on holding her hand, even after you dropped mine. She saw that… I saw her face. She believed that there was something in that. Some extra feelings from you."

"Sakura-chan… You know how I really feel. I've liked you for years," said Naruto in all manner of seriousness he possessed. "Hinata-chan… the way I feel about her is completely different. I don't want to see her hurt. I'd protect her with my life!"

"Would you really? Would you protect her from anything, even yourself?" asked Sakura, and seeing Naruto freeze at her words, carried on. "Like I said, Naruto, you have her heart in your hands. You have a choice to make. If you feel the same way about her, you can embrace it and give her your heart in return. If you don't feel the same way about her, you NEED to tell her. Don't, I repeat, DON'T play with her heart."

"Hiashi… Hiashi said the same thing to me. So that's what he meant," said Naruto, realization dawning on his whiskered face. "I've never held this much in my hands before. I've defended people from terrible dangers… Akatsuki is finished, Orochimaru was killed… none of that compares to this. I… I really care about Hinata-chan. Her heart is more precious than anything to me. She… I don't want to hurt her. What do I do Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed as she looked Naruto in the eyes again. She was surprised to see the frantic worry written all over his face. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Naruto, are you sure you still like me?" she asked. "What do you feel about Hinata?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I still like you! I've always liked you," said Naruto indignantly. "What do I do about Hinata-chan? Why is it that I have so much more power now?"

"You found out about her feelings for you, Naruto," said Sakura, and she picked up her chopsticks to begin eating again. "Now, whenever you do anything to her that you didn't do before, which yes you do by the way, she feels that there's something deeper to it. Basically, you must stop it."

Sakura noticed Naruto look crestfallen for a moment, and she smirked inwardly. _'I don't think he even realizes just how much he enjoys doing that… having someone to laugh with… someone to cry with… to share with… just to be with. He likes her,'_ she thought. _'but, Hinata is also our friend. He'd do anything to protect her. I don't want to see her hurt. If he carries on acting the same way around her that he has, without him knowing how he really feels… she will be hurt, and badly at that.'_

Sakura stretched out her hand, placing it over Naruto's. "Naruto, I know how much you want to feel loved and cared for. You get that feeling from Hinata, and again, I know how much you crave it," said Sakura. "The problem is Naruto, unless you're prepared to return those feelings to her, you'll end up hurting her far worse than even you can repair. You're not used to feeling that from anyone, but neither is she. Think of her, of all she's been through. She's the same as you. I'm sorry for the way I treated your feelings for me, but what you're doing hurts her far more."

Naruto looked down at his ramen bowl. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, and a tear fell, adding it's saltiness to his ramen. He clenched Sakura's hand and nodded. "I know. I'm meeting her after lunch," said Naruto. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, Naruto… don't worry about it. It's what friends are for, isn't it?" said Sakura. "Besides, I know you'll do the right thing… you always end up doing so in the end."

Naruto looked up at her and grinned widely. He gave her a quick hug around the shoulders before turning back to his ramen to finish up. Sounds of slurping soon were coming from Sakura too. Now that she'd gotten that off her chest, she realized just how hungry she was too. She hadn't eaten anything since the night before, and Ichiraku's ramen was better than even her favorite anmitsu at that point, not that she'd admit it to Naruto.

"I've got a small… mission… for you for the next few days, Naruto. Just until she leaves for her mission anyway," said Sakura the moment she'd finished her bowl of ramen and Naruto his eight. "Yours will not be a real mission, but you can treat it any way you want. Here it is: Find out all you can about how you really feel about Hinata. You don't even know yourself at the moment, do you?"

Naruto surprised himself as his head quickly shook. "No," he said. "But what do you mean by that? I like you. I keep telling you and everyone that."

"Naruto, find out how you feel about Hinata, not me. You might just surprise yourself," said Sakura with a knowing smirk. "When Hinata leaves, you'll have a couple of days to think about all you find out. Also, you should try to get to know her better. Find out about all she likes, and dislikes. When we leave on our mission, we can chat and you'll tell me what you've found out."

Naruto grinned and readily agreed. He stood to leave and get on with his new 'mission' from Sakura.

Sakura called out to him before he could disappear. "Naruto, one more thing… don't tell her you're doing this. Treat her with respect, and take care of her heart."

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, heading towards the training grounds he was supposed to meat up with Hinata at. Sakura turned to Teuchi and Ayame, who had been in the back of the shop to give the two teens privacy. "How much do I owe you? That was ten bowls of ramen." she said with a worried sigh.

"Nothing." said Teuchi with a laugh at Sakura's face.

"Nani?" asked Sakura.

"You don't owe us anything," said Ayame with a smile. "Naruto used that small hug he gave you earlier as a distraction to pay for your meals. He does that all the time now. Not even Iruka can pay for him, because he pays whenever whoever is 'treating' him isn't looking. He's matured so much over the past years."

Sakura got over her shock a moment later, and grinned before waving goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi. She stepped out of the stall and decided to go and get some things they'd need for their mission in a week. Things were indeed looking up for her master plan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat and thought about all he'd heard Sakura say as he waited under a tree for Hinata. _'I already know a lot of what Sakura asked me to find out. I don't really know why Hinata likes me so much, but I'll find out now. I don't want to hurt her any more than she's been hurt so much in her life already. Yesterday was a… wait a minute… she was crying… why was she_ crying_ after I hugged her?'_ he thought. _'She asked me what I thought of her… was this the sort of thing Sakura was talking about? She… today… I did it again. Am I really trying to hurt her?'_

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps walking towards him. He put his face in his hands and whispered, _"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. I like you too much to hurt you, but I've been doing it all along."_

At the soft gasp, Naruto jumped up in shock to find that all he'd just whispered had been heard by the one person he didn't want them to be heard by: Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" said Naruto softly to the bright red, and unfortunately frozen Hinata. She had her mouth hanging open with stars in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan… are you okay?" he asked, his concern evident in his voice. "(sigh)… We need to talk later, Hinata-chan. I need to say sorry for so many things. First though, snap out of it and tell me how you are."

Hinata shook herself to get her mind functioning again. "G-gomen nasai (I'm very sorry), N-Naruto-kun. I…" she said as her blush deepened at her temporary loss of brain function. "I-I am really h-happy."

They began to stretch for a while before getting down to the actual training. Naruto couldn't help himself… well, he could, but he didn't want to. He spent a little more time watching her stretch than on his own stretches. He ignored both his and Kyuubi's annoying voices shouting in the back of his head that if he doesn't stretch properly, he could injure himself. He even ignored Kyuubi's threat not to heal him in favor of the beautiful woman warming up before him.

They started off with basic taijutsu sparring, and then moved on to ninjutsu and genjutsu. They were fairly evenly matched at taijutsu, but Naruto was far superior at ninjutsu, having a much greater arsenal. Hinata proved better at genjutsu, as Naruto still struggled to throw off even the most basic of illusions. This wasn't the first time that they had sparred, but this time Hinata had even more sympathy. She now knew why Naruto struggled with genjutsu.

After an hour of training, they broke apart to catch their breath. "I think that's enough, Hinata-chan," said Naruto. "Yesterday was quite a long day... and I need to talk to you anyway."

Hinata blushed even through her flushed face as she caught her breath. She nodded and relaxed her stance. "H-hai, Naruto-kun," said Hinata. "I-I brought some s-snacks."

Naruto grinned. He'd had a taste of Hinata's snacks on many occasions yet, in his opinion, not nearly enough. They sat under a tree together, Hinata reaching into her bag and pulling out a thermos of tea, and some rice snacks for them to share. "Naruto-kun, maybe I can help you train with genjutsu," said Hinata after a moment. "Hyuuga are g-generally very g-good a-at chakra control, a-and therefore also at g-genjutsu. I-I c-can show you a few t-techniques to help you i-improve yours..."

Naruto nodded and grinned at Hinata. "Arigato, Hinata-chan," he said as he began to reach for the tasty snacks. "Maybe I can be as good as you someday."

Hinata blushed at the compliment. From Naruto, who was one of the best shinobi in the village, that really was high praise. His chakra control might be poor due to the Kyuubi, but his other techniques requiring vast amounts of chakra were matchless.

Naruto looked at the blush on Hinata's face and frowned. He had begun to find that cute, but knowing what he did now, he was worried for his friend. "Hinata-chan... I need to talk to you," he said eventually in a soft voice. "Yesterday... you were upset about something, right before we got to your house. What was it? You asked me what I thought of you..."

Hinata froze and paled at the question. She'd hoped that he'd forgotten about that. "I-I d-don't know w-what y-you m-mean n-Naruto-k-kun." she stuttered worse than ever.

Naruto frowned at the attempt at aversion. "Hinata-chan... you asked me if I still saw you as a dark timid weirdo," he said. "I don't, you know."

Hinata looked up in hope at those words, completely forgetting to feign ignorance. "You don't?" she asked. "You t-told me once that that's w-what you thought o-of m-me..."

"No I didn't, Hinata-chan," said Naruto in his best voice of comfort he could muster. "I remember the day you're talking about. It was the day of the chuunin exams final. It was as I walked away from you after that speech you gave me about me being a proud failure. I said that I _used_ to think that you were a, well, that... If you remember, I then said that I liked people like you."

Hinata smiled at those words. Nothing Naruto had ever said in his life to her had ever made her happier. It was one of the best memories she ever had. Well, there was an embarrassing memory of when Naruto saw her training under a waterfall at night. She'd been nude to stop her clothes getting wet. Naruto, not realizing it had been her, told the story to Kiba the following morning, saying that he'd seen an ultra pretty girl. Thankfully, he still didn't realize it was her.

"I'm... sorry that I ever called you that," said Naruto with his head lowering for a moment in shame. "You have become one of my closest friends. You mean more to me than..."

Naruto froze when he looked back up at Hinata. Hinata's eyes were wide open in what Naruto was sure was the happiest face she'd ever shown. _'This is the sort of thing Sakura-chan warned me about...'_ he thought in worry. _'This is what I need to stop.'_

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry," he almost shouted frantically. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"How have you h-hurt m-me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"If I... well, yesterday you were hurt," said Naruto. "I know how you feel about me, Hinata-chan... and I know how you get hurt by things I say or do when you find out that they're not quite what you thought. You thought I was about to kiss you yesterday, didn't you?"

Hinata looked surprised that he'd known that. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall. She looked away from Naruto so he couldn't see her eyes, but Naruto moved to sit right in front of her. He reached out to cup her chin in his hand.

"_Hinata-chan, I'm sorry..."_ he whispered softly to her. _"I wanted to thank you for being a friend to me, for comforting me... but all I ended up doing was hurting you. I'm really sorry."_

Tears began to roll down Hinata's cheeks onto Naruto's hand. He brushed a little hair out of her face so he could look into her eyes. He then her brushed tears away softly with his thumb. _"Hinata-chan, I think of you as one of my greatest friends, someone I'd willingly give up my life to protect,"_ he said gently. _"I don't know how I feel about you... all I know is how I feel when I'm around you."_

"_R-really?"_ she choked out softly, finally meeting his blue eyed gaze._ "H-how?"_

Naruto smiled at her kindly before replying. He brushed the last tears from her cheeks and said, _"When I'm with you, I know I'm safe... I know that no matter what, I'm not alone. I can feel the love you show to me, and it comforts me. I remember when I would be hated by the village, whenever you'd be there, it was okay. I could always be myself around you, and I never felt that you judged me for it. I'm happiest when I'm around you... but I only ever hurt you."_

She managed a watery smile at his words. _"Naruto-kun, I..."_ she tried, and attempted to strengthen her voice. "Thank you. You don't always hurt me. B-being with you m-makes me h-happy. If you really wanted to hurt me, we would never be together again. I-I couldn't bear to lose you f-forever."

"Hinata-chan..." said Naruto. "I know, and that's what I'm scared of... that I will do that to you and hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. You mean too much to me... you've given me so much, and I can't bear to lose you either."

Forget the watery smile. Hinata grinned as widely as she could at his words. She covered his hand on her cheek with her own hand and nuzzled into it. "You won't lose me, Naruto-kun." she said as she gave his open palm a small kiss.

Naruto got a small shock from the feel of her lips on his palm. He let it slide however, as he asked, "Really, Hinata-chan?"

"Really," said Hinata. "I won't go back on my words. After all, it's our nindo!"

"I like the sound of that, Hinata-chan," said Naruto cheerfully, as he stood back up. "Come, let's go back to the village. We can train together more this week before you leave for your mission. Where are you going to anyway?"

"Um... nowhere in particular..." she dodged as she too rose to her feet. "J-just a-another village a f-few days a-away."

When Hinata had dusted herself off, Naruto began walking with her back to the village. "So, same time tomorrow, Hinata-chan?"

"Hai!"

Naruto grinned. _'Perhaps this is going to be a better mission from Sakura-chan than I thought it would be,'_ he thought. _'I get to train, and spend time with Hinata-chan at the same time.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Sakura waited outside the Hokage's office for their usual team-mate to arrive. They were used to his tardiness by now, so they always told him to be there an hour early so they'd only have to wait a few minutes. Unfortunately, Kakashi had realized this and now always arrived an extra hour late to make up for it.

Naruto and Sakura were taken out of their conversation about Naruto's side mission he'd received a couple of days before by a puff of white smoke followed by the now customary greetings "Yo!" and "You're late!"

They walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade hiding behind the mountain of usual paperwork she always tried to pass on. She gave a grin at Naruto for some reason, and when he noticed it, chills shot up and down his spine.

"Tsunade-sama, you have a mission for us?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes," said Tsunade. "Naruto and Sakura requested it a few days ago."

Kakashi looked over at his two former students before turning back to Tsunade. "What is our mission, Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto looked over at his old sensei, and couldn't help but sense that he was putting on a show for them. Although he spoke in his usual bored voice, Naruto was sure he saw the faint outlines of a smirk under his mask. He shrugged it off and looked back to Tsunade.

"This is an A-rank mission to deliver two scrolls to a small village about two days outside of Konoha. You will leave on the eighth of October and arrive on the tenth." said Tsunade over her tented hands.

"Why is this an A-rank mission, Tsunade-baachan?" asked Naruto. "Are there going to be missing nin along the way?"

"Don't call me that, brat!" she said. "It's an A-rank mission because these two scrolls are very valuable, and concern the future safety of that village and many others. Many lives depend on this mission. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura formally, but with the faint hint of a smirk. "When will we receive the scrolls?"

"When you leave for your mission," said Tsunade stiffly. "Dismissed!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" said Kakashi and Sakura at the same time.

Naruto just gaped at them before turning back to Tsunade. "See ya later, baachan!" he said in his sing-song voice with a slight wave. As he reached the door, he ducked the desk that had mysteriously flown towards the back of his head. He laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Sakura and Kakashi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, that's another chapter gone. I hope you enjoyed it! It wasn't quite as funny as other chapters, but I hope you enjoyed the all-out fluff. (E/N: Excellent fluff!) I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to come out... My work-load sky-rocketed over the past while, and my family wouldn't give me a chance to write at home. If you'd like updates to my story, go check out my profile. I type updates for the progress of the next chapter there. Also, place my story on alert to receive an email when I update. Thank you for all the interest the story has received. I really appreciate it! Next up... The missions!

Some questions for reviews you're itching to write: What did you think of the fluff? Was it too much or too little? Am I still writing my characters correctly, or should I change them? What did you think of Sakura's chat with Naruto? (It comes from personal experience.) Please tell me if you don't like something in my story and tell me how I can improve it. Often these are the sorts of reviews I prefer (I won't complain about any of them, though!) I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope you have fun reviewing it(puppy-dog-eyes-no-jutsu) (E/N: a.k.a "Eno-kurikuri no jutsu" or "big round puppy eyes jutsu")

BTW, if you think you recognized small things from the opening scene of this chapter from another story you've read, you may be right. As I was writing this chapter, I noticed that it was coming dangerously close to things that happen in Tobmaster's "Ramen Gone Astray," so I tried to make my story a little different. Tobmaster is aware of it and says in his profile that it is fine. Go check it out... the link is in my profile, but just a warning: The story is M-Rated for a VERY good reason. Do not read it unless you are of age! If you are... be prepared to read a brilliant story. Enjoy it!

Thanks again and NJOY!!!


	5. Time To Ponder

A/N: Well, what can I say? Sorry? That's an understatement. I'm really, really sorry about the late update for this story. My workload has been, to put it lightly, crazy. Anyway, enough with the excuses already. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and thanks to my beta, Narai Moroha, for all his hard work. I only posted the beta'd version for chapter 4 today because I wasn't sure I that wouldn't give people false alerts. I think that this is the best chapter so far (I used to think it was number 3) so I not only hope, but know you'll enjoy it. As a consolation for the month long update, this chapter is actually 9000+ words long, second in length only to the first chapter. NJOY!!!

**Disclaimer:** T.T – I don't own Naruto. (Slumps off to carry on crying in a corner.) I don't own Hinata either…or Sakura…or Kakashi…or…or… T.T …I don't own any of it. Why…why couldn't I own it? That way Naruto could be truly happy because he'd realize Hinata owns his heart. All I own is this story of how I think Hinata wishes she and Naruto could get together… ask her, she'll tell you too!

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi talks"**

'**Kyuubi thoughts'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat under a tree while he waited patiently for his friend to arrive. She was supposed to meet him before she left the village for a mission Tsunade was sending her on along with her old team. Over the past week, they'd had a good time together. There was a warm breeze blowing gently through the trees above, and a bird was singing from its nest somewhere nearby.

Naruto sighed lazily and lay back against the tree's strong trunk. He closed his eyes as he focused on all the sounds coming from around him. He heard an answering call to the bird singing and thought it must be the bird's mate. He heard a lovebird couple that were playing noisily after their picnic date together in one of the training grounds. A frog was calling out to his mate on a lily in the middle of a pond of the training ground the old Team Seven had begun in. A bee buzzed around the tree he was laying against, searching for the flowers it craved. He opened his eyes to make sure that the bee was nowhere near his head before relaxing.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Tenten and Neji training. They had been an item for a while now, and they trained hard together. Lee was cheering them on while they trained, but Naruto wondered what they were doing there. Why were they training? They were supposed to be leaving on some top-secret mission for Tsunade soon too. In fact, Naruto's team was the only one among his friends' teams that wasn't leaving today for various missions, and his was leaving the next day. His eyes began to droop in the warm, gentle breeze…

_Naruto's dream:_ (Warning: Dark and gruesome scene. Skip if you don't wish to read that to the end of the dream, which is several paragraphs down.)

Chaos reigned all around him. Orochimaru had returned from the dead and, determined to have his revenge on Naruto and all Konoha, performed a jutsu that allowed Kyuubi to control Naruto. All the shinobi of Konoha were dying by their hundreds at his hands. Naruto could only watch in horror as Kyuubi slaughtered his friends and precious people. The red chakra was beginning to burn his skin as he went on his gruesome rampage through the streets of Konoha. The fourth tail was emerging.

Iruka-sensei, Naruto's father-like figure, had been the first to die. He'd run to Naruto, intending to try and calm him down. He never understood that Kyuubi was the one in control. Naruto had used his three tails to whip his friend through the walls of the academy nearby.

That was when everyone had realized that Naruto was no longer in control of the beast within. The villagers ran screaming from him as Kyuubi released his raucous laughter, painfully using Naruto's mouth. Some of the academy students had followed their teacher to their deaths when Naruto/Kyuubi turned his gaze on them. _'RUN! Don't just stand there! Kyuubi will kill you if you do!'_ screamed Naruto inside his head. _'Kyuubi, leave them alone!'_

Kyuubi just laughed as he then turned his attention on Naruto's other friends. Sakura and Kakashi stood firm against him, determined now more than ever to stop the destruction of their village. Naruto could only look on in awe as he watched them. They stared Kyuubi down fiercely, despite their impending doom. Kyuubi was only too happy to oblige, and they fell quickly. By now, Naruto was screaming frantically in his head, crying for his friends. Kyuubi just laughed and focused on the rest of the rookie nine. Naruto looked for the small Hyuuga heiress and noticed that she was not a part of the attacking group. She was being dragged away by a frantic looking Neji and Hiashi.

The rookie nine attacked as one. They manoeuvred around him in a way that'd make anyone proud to be their Hokage, but Kyuubi was just too powerful. His speed far outdid Lee's, and it showed. The friends died before they'd been able to hold him back for more than two minutes; still, it was longer than anyone else had done. Naruto, had he been visible beneath the chakra enveloping his body, would have been foaming at the mouth from his terrified screams. He wasn't terrified for himself. Kyuubi would make sure that he would live through this to see all the destruction, even if he'd forget how it had happened afterwards.

Naruto heard Hinata's frantic shout. "Naruto-kun! What's wrong?!?!" She apparently was also trying to reach him. She wanted to grab a hold of him and shake him until the chakra died down.

His body began to shake slightly as power grew in him. Bubbles of chakra formed before the fox face covering his own. Eventually they formed a small ball that he swallowed and aimed at the retreating Hyuugas. The blast of chakra destroyed much of the city surrounding them, but the Hyuuga head and branch member used their ultimate defence to protect themselves and their heiress, Hinata. When Kyuubi saw that they were unharmed despite the massive crater, he let out a howl of frustration.

Before the Hyuuga members had a chance to react, Kyuubi moved. He slammed full speed into the Hyuuga head and his nephew, instantly killing them. Naruto began to beg and plead with the Kyuubi when he turned a sadistic smile on the last member of the rookie nine, besides himself. Kyuubi just laughed all the louder. **"You've caused me nearly eighteen years of torment,"** said Kyuubi. **"Do you really think I'm just going to let you get off easy for that? No...I'm going to make you suffer. You're going to watch your friend die… **_**slowly**_**."**

Naruto tried everything in his limited power to stop the Kyuubi. Not even when Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped in front of him did he pause his movements towards the small girl. She was crying out to him, "Naruto-kun, w-what's wrong? Stop it! You're s-scaring m-me."

He ignored her anguished pleas, and with the help of the fifth tail he now had, swatted Tsunade and Jiraiya away as though they were nothing. As he got closer to Hinata, he carried on shaking, and now he heard Hinata as though from a great distance, still calling his name frantically. He raised a clawed hand, ready to swipe the throat of the beautiful girl before him. His body began to shake even more uncontrollably, and then it was all over. His fierce claws clamped on her throat, squeezing the life out of her slowly. He shook violently, and heard Hinata's voice call out to him again. "Naruto-kun, wake up! It's just a bad dream!"

He looked down in surprise at the small girl, and screamed out in horror at the death he saw looking back at him.

_Real world:_

"HINATA-CHAAAN!" Naruto screamed for all his worth as he bolted upright, a cold sweat covering him. Sobs began to wrack his body as the horror of what he'd seen replayed itself in his mind.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata as she reached out a hand to him._ "It was just a bad dream! Its okay, I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here… It's okay… Calm down."_

She had come across the blonde lying down up against the tree, fast asleep. He was thrashing around in his distress, and kept giving short shouts and mumbles of, "No! Stop it Kyuubi! Leave them alone! Not them! Please stop it…don't touch them…"

It was normal for the ninja of the village to be prone to nightmares and the horrible night sweats, but one glance at Naruto told her all she needed to know about it. This was no ordinary nightmare. This was a Kyuubi induced dream that could keep him there for as long as it took for her to perform a jutsu that Tsunade had taught her a few days before. She had tried shaking him and calling out, but a tendril of bright red chakra had suddenly slapped her away. Kyuubi was intent on keeping his jailor in the one place he felt he had a little power over him. She performed the jutsu and shook him awake.

She looked down at Naruto as he buried his face in his arms and sobbed. She spread a protecting arm around his shoulders, her compassion for him far outweighing her timidity. She started to rub small circles on his back, and gasped in surprise when she felt Naruto suddenly wrap his own arms around her and return the hug fiercely. It took a short while for him to calm down enough to make intelligible sentences, and for the sobbing to subside. When it finally did, Hinata pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, her face a deep crimson. She had definitely improved over the past week that she'd spent with Naruto, but she didn't think she'd ever overcome the blushing and the fainting spells.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? What h-happened?" she asked with concern. "W-was it another nightmare from K-kyuubi? You kept on calling out, and I… I couldn't wake you up."

Naruto looked into her eyes, and was unsurprised to find tears there. Over the past week, he'd spent as much of his free time with her as he could. He'd opened up to her and shared some of his deepest secrets with her that he had. On some of the sadder ones, he'd found that Hinata never judged him or hurt him in any way. She only cried with him when that's what he needed, or been a solid friend that listened attentively. When Naruto was happy, he found that she was happiest for him. When he was angry, he found that she was even more indignant than he could be. Right now, though, he needed someone to listen to him and care for him.

"Kyuubi… he… he broke free from my control. He used my body to… destroy the village," he choked out, and shuddered at the memory of the nightmare. "He killed all my friends, even Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Sakura-chan, and then he went after… He killed… I tried to stop him… he got y… _you. Please don't let him get you… I must stop him. I must protect everyone."_

"I won't leave you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly, a small smile brightening her face immeasurably. "You've got Kyuubi safely sealed inside you. He's not going to get me."

Naruto breathed a little easier at those words, and his smile began to return to his face. "Arigato, Hinata-chan," he said, and then rising to his feet, he pulled her up. "Ne, Hinata-chan? Who do you want to set up today? I was thinking we do Tsunade-baachan."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise, and blushed at their close proximity. "Tsunade-s-sama?" she asked. "Are you sure, Naruto-k-kun? We still haven't b-been able t-to do it yet."

Naruto gave a little sadistic laugh, flashing his dazzling foxy grin. "Ah, but Hinata-chan… it is our nindo to never give up!" he shouted triumphantly. "We must not give up on our friends. We have the best two ninja in the village: the number one most surprising ninja and future Rokudaime Hokage, and the shyest heiress in all the five great shinobi nations!"

Naruto noticed Hinata's suddenly downcast face at these words, and having figured out a little more about her this past while, knew what was wrong. "What I meant was that you are strong, but that because you are shy, it's easy to overlook you."

Apparently that was the very worst thing that he could have said. A tear fell from her downcast face as Hinata felt her heart break. _'He overlooks me because he thinks I'm too shy. So I'm still just a timid weird girl to him.'_ she thought sadly.

Naruto saw that things had gone from bad to worse and became frantic to fix it. "Hinata-chan, that's a good thing!" he said quickly, and was answered with a few more tears. "This is _me_ talking…the dobe! The dead-last dropout…and look at me now! Everyone overlooked and underestimated me, but before I even left the academy I was outrunning the jounin in the village after my pranks. I beat Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Orochimaru and Kabuto, and even the Akatsuki. That was because they all underestimated me. You are just like me…everyone overlooks and underestimates you too, and they will pay! It's our nindo, or at least it's supposed to be."

Hinata looked back up at Naruto with renewed stars in her beautiful eyes. "Y-you think I'm just l-like y-you?" she asked and blushed. _'That's what I've always wanted_..._to be like him and have him acknowledge me.'_

"Yes!" said Naruto emphatically without having to think about it. "So, does that mean that we should try it? She underestimates us, so why not?"

"Demo, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, worry coming into her voice despite the heavy blush. "She's one of t-the Legendary Sannin – we've been trying f-for a long time. We don't y-yet know how, but she always c-catches us in the act."

"I'm not good at giving up, Hinata-chan," replied Naruto. "And there's always a way."

Hinata sighed and gave in. She had a feeling that she'd regret it, but whenever Naruto turned his perfect blue gaze on him, she couldn't help it. She'd do anything if he'd just smile at her, even if it was her nindo to never give up or surrender.

They turned towards the Hokage tower and marched towards their fate, whatever it may be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Sakura now waited for their last team member to arrive at the office of Tsunade. Naruto's mission with Hinata to have fun at Tsunade's expense had gone off superbly, so Naruto was grinning from ear to ear in a way that had Sakura checking her seat in the waiting room for tacks, super glue or even paint. Not only rumour, but personal and painful experience had already shown that Naruto had begun his infamous pranking again. His only excuse was that it was to honour his mother, but he had none for why he brought Hinata along for the jokes too.

This time, they'd told Kakashi to be there three hours earlier than needed, so they weren't surprised when they saw him arrive only five minutes late for their assignment meeting. Kakashi was about to give his usual greeting of "Yo!" and hear the customary replies of "You're late!" but they were interrupted by Tsunade. She was sitting behind her desk, with the usual pile of paperwork that had drool stains from Tsunade 'closely examining their authenticity,' or at least that's what she told everyone. She still hadn't wiped the ink off of her face. Kiba and Ino had once been heard wondering if there were really that many false reports that she had to study them so completely and regularly.

"Ah, good. Kakashi, you're only five minutes late today!" said Tsunade before her voice changed to one of concern. "Are you feeling okay? I can check you out before you leave on the mission, if you'd like…"

"Nani? Only f-five minutes late?" said Kakashi in absolute shock until understanding dawned on him. He turned an intense one eyed glare on the two other occupants in the room, both of which were trying hard to appear innocent. "You mean to tell me that you two lied to me again? I thought you were my friends… something of a substitute family. You, who I trained, protected, and even listened to. I trusted both of you! What have I done to earn this blatant disrespect? I helped you out whenever you needed help… and this is the thanks I get?"

Kakashi finally ended his rant to find that nobody was paying him the slightest bit of attention, but they were receiving their scrolls for the mission. Kakashi sighed and tuned into what Tsunade was saying. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama… can you repeat that?" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I expect you to listen to me when I am talking," she said with a smirk. "I'm only the Hokage, after all. I was just saying where you are to deliver these two scrolls. I believe you've all been to the village before."

"Nani?" asked Kakashi, now completely confused. "Where have we all been before?"

"A small village in the wave country," replied Tsunade. "The Daimyo is offering them our protection, and you are to deliver these two scrolls there."

"But I thought that the delivery was just a s-" began Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" shouted Tsunade. "The details of the mission are top secret until the delivery is made! The Daimyo of Fire country has offered them protection in exchange for their help in allowing troops to patrol the water and protect our borders. That is all everyone needs to know. The other package that I told you of will need protection until the delivery is complete where you will deliver it along with the scrolls to the house of Tazuna the bridge builder, his daughter and grandson."

"Ne ne… baachan?" asked Naruto. "What other package? Does this mean that we will get to see Inari and Tsunami too? I haven't seen them since we first went there six years ago."

"The package mission is for Kakashi alone, Naruto," said Tsunade, deciding to let the nickname comment slip. "Tsunami and Inari have already been told of your arrival in a couple of days. From what I've heard, they're very excited, as is the whole village. Naruto, you are seen as something of a hero there, but I'll let you find out all about that when you arrive."

"Of course I'm a hero _there_, Tsunade-baachan!" said Naruto confidently. "But wait, wasn't this supposed to be my mission?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Tsunade shouted, and when the wind storm had died down, she continued. "The package mission is for Kakashi or Sakura. Not that I don't trust you, but it is a job for them. You will have responsibility for the scrolls, so keep them safe and don't break the seal on them before Kakashi has delivered the package."

"But what is the package, Tsunade-baach-" asked Naruto, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"_Don't complete that word, brat!"_ Tsunade growled in a deadly whisper that made the hackles on Naruto's neck stand up. "The name of the package is A-ranked top secret information. Kakashi and Sakura are under strict orders not to let that info slip until the deliveries have been made. That is all. Dismissed!"

"Hai!" team Kakashi said in unison before disappearing in three puffs of smoke.

As the team jumped over the roofs, Kakashi gave them their final instructions before they left. "Okay, we meet at the gate in thirty minutes. Don't be late. There are entire villages depending on the success of this mission. Go pack quickly and lightly."

"You're telling us to not be late?" Sakura asked incredulously. "I think that that's my line."

"Yeah…" said Naruto, who then began to chuckle. "By the way, what do you do whenever you're so late anyways? Do you read your perverted little red books, or does it really take that long to get dressed and… Hehehe… put your mask on?"

Kakashi visibly paled on the small amount of skin visible above his mask. "H- h- how do you know a- about that?" he stuttered. "Was it you that put that camera in my apartment?"

Naruto burst out laughing at those words and gained a sadistic grin, the one he always gets before he springs his master plan. "Yes. Just so that you know, I have copies of the pictures hidden all over this village," he laughed out. "Imagine… what do you think all your fan-girls would do to see your face without the mask?"

Sakura suddenly had a huge grin over her face. "Naruto… can I have a copy of that? We always wanted to know what he looks like without his mask."

"Sure thing Sakura! Yours is already on its way to your house. I bet it's already in the mail-box." Naruto said without hesitation.

Kakashi's mouth was left opening and closing as he gaped at Naruto. Unfortunately, this wasn't the best time to be watching Naruto. As Sakura laughed with glee and turned towards her house, Kakashi slammed into a street pole.

Naruto burst out laughing as his former sensei got up, and began to race Sakura over to her house to get that picture before anybody could see it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours later (not that Naruto had expected them to get there any sooner,) Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the gate, still sporting slightly green and orange faces and hair. Naruto started laughing and rolling on the floor as he pointed at them, whilst they just grumbled and muttered death threats at him.

"Alright, Naruto… Very FUNNY! Ha Ha Ha!" spat Sakura sarcastically. They'd arrived at her house to find that the 'letter' that Naruto had promised had been nothing but a letter bomb containing large quantities of orange and green ink. They'd had to take several showers each to get the bulk of the ink out of their hair and faces.

When Naruto had eventually calmed down, they set out. Naruto had to be chased as usual. His enthusiasm for the mission had set his feet kicking up a massive cloud of dust as he tore down the road. Naruto eventually slowed down enough for Kakashi and Sakura to catch up with him as he began to leap through the trees.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Why are you running so fast? It's going to take us two days to get to Wave whether you run faster than your father or not. Slow down a little."

Naruto laughed as he slowed to a stop. "I'm not trying to get to Wave country any faster," he said, turning to face Kakashi and Sakura as they arrived. "All I'm doing is trying to get out of Konoha quickly. I left Tsunade-baachan a parting gift."

"You didn't… no, you couldn't have…" said Sakura with a nervous twitch as she looked at her pink, green and orange hair that had fallen into her eyes. "What did you do?"

Kakashi took the chance to open his equipment pouch and check that all his equipment, especially the limited edition kind with a certain Sannin's autograph, was still there and accessible.

"Oh, but I did…" said Naruto with a grin as he held up ten fingers and began pulling them down one by one. "But not in the same way that you think. No… Hinata and I had this planned for a while and we finally managed to pull it off."

_Back in Konoha, Hokage's Office:_

Tsunade finally managed to get back into her office after a nice long lunch break. She'd sent team Kakashi just before her break began and was thrilled to be able to relax after her long, tiring day of pressing her piles of paper down on her desk with nothing but her head. Her day had been another long one. All the paperwork was hectic at the moment, yet someone needed to do it.

She walked behind her desk, and was about to sit down before she spotted a small bucket of ice sitting on her chair. She stepped closer to examine the oddly coloured ice, and bent down over it. Realization dawned on her as to exactly what she was seeing, and her face began to change colours in quick succession. From normal it went a deathly pale colour, and from there, red as steam poured from her ears. She sucked in a deep breath, and let it out in as loud a shout as she could give.

_With Team Kakashi:_

Naruto finished pulling the fingers he was using to count down with and he cupped a hand to one ear as he used his other to silence Sakura. He had a huge grin on is face as he heard Tsunade's shout coming from across the distance. "NARUTOOOO!!!"

He started laughing hysterically and took a while to calm down. When he did, he finally answered Sakura's question and Kakashi's questioning glance. "When we all came back from the mission a week ago, Sakura-chan, do you remember the prank you pulled on Hinata-chan and I?"

Sakura nodded. Upon seeing Kakashi looking blank, she told him all about Naruto finding out about Hinata's feelings and fainting with her so that they could pull a nice prank on them. Kakashi snickered into his mask when he heard that Naruto had an embarrassing photograph too. The snickering stopped when he saw that Naruto had a grin on his face, showing that he had nothing to worry about. Sakura also noticed, so she paused in her animated retelling of Naruto's embarrassment.

"Well, Hinata-chan and I promised to get her back for that, and so we did," said Naruto animatedly, and he began to continue on the way to Wave. "Yesterday, she and I snuck into her office and stole her coat. You know the one... it has 'Gamble' written on the back of it."

Both members of the audience nodded vigorously. Kakashi and Sakura were being drawn into the way that Naruto told his story. Despite fact that Naruto was usually loud and annoying, not to mention hyperactive, he was actually a good story-teller. He had the ability to draw his audience in in a way that left few wondering whether he would make a good leader one day. Best of all, that meant that his speeches wouldn't be boring.

"We tried several times to get it right, but only after we knew how baachan plans for the day went, did we get it right. We had quite a few close-shaves before yesterday..." said Naruto. "That however is another story. What we did though, was that we borrowed her jacket, put it in a bucket of water and froze it overnight. When you were getting cleaned up, I went and put the frozen bucket on her chair. Or at least I did all that, and Hinata-chan kept watch."

Kakashi looked worried for a long moment. "You do realize that she is going to come and complain to me about this," he said. "What about the photo? For someone who has a photo floating around that could get the entire Hyuuga clan to hunt him down, you seem really unconcerned."

"I am. There's nothing to worry about anymore," said Naruto, who then began to scratch in his equipment pouch. "Or at least there won't be. I needed to be the one to burn the photo because if Hinata was caught with it by her clan, that'd be it for her."

He pulled out a photo, and immediately snatched it away from Sakura, who'd made to take it from him. "So, why do you still have it then?" asked Sakura. "Why didn't you destroy it as soon as you got it back? I assume you got the negatives too?"

"Yep! I got it all," said Naruto. He cradled the picture slightly as he kept it away from Sakura's grasp and Kakashi's peaking (not that he was very successful.) "I just haven't had the time to get rid of it yet like she asked."

"Naruto, even from here I can see all the fingerprints on that photo, not to mention a small greasy smear," said Sakura with a broad smirk. "What did you do? Set it up in front of you while you ate ramen so you could stare at it?"

"I- you- how- that's... Hey!" shouted Naruto, who then sighed as he looked at the photo. Hinata was resting her head on his chest, looking so peaceful. She had an arm wrapped around his waist tightly, and her body curled into a small ball. She had been gazing up at him when Tsunade took the picture, whilst he gazed back at her. He was cradling her to him with a protective arm over her shoulders. This was one of the first times that he felt content in his life, as if he would be complete even if his dream to be Hokage never came to pass. He was happy, even though he still had so much to contend with. He had felt... loved. That was one memory that he never wanted to give up, not for anything in the world. "It's just that... Hinata-chan... She actually likes me... I don't want..."

"You don't want to destroy the memory of time with the first person to love you, do you Naruto?" asked Kakashi calmly, and he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The group carried on walking, and soon came within sight of the fork in the road that would take them to Wave Country. Naruto thought about what his old sensei said, and he had to agree with his friend. He'd give anything to feel like he had in that picture again.

Things in the village had greatly improved for Naruto. He still had many hateful glares being aimed at him by some of the older residents, but it seemed Sandaime's law was starting to work. The younger generation, who knew nothing of Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto, now questioned why the adults hated him. They had known that Naruto was not a monster from their academy days. Now, some of the people that had known about Naruto's fights with Akatsuki and had hated Naruto, began to feel ashamed about their previous hatred for him. Things were definitely looking up, despite the previous weeks' pranks.

When Naruto agreed, Sakura decided it was time for the mission report from the one she'd sent Naruto on privately. "Naruto, don't forget what I told you. Don't lead her on, or it will only end up hurting her and yourself in the long run," said Sakura. "So, how did it go with Hinata? I know you pulled a few pranks, one of which I'm going to get you for, by the way. My hair is still green."

Naruto gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled a little to himself to buy a little time to think. "Hehehe... Sakura-chan, if you remember, I said that I'd get you back for that prank too," he said, smiling reminiscently. "I spent time with Hinata-chan, and I... well... we had fun! We trained in the mornings and in the afternoons after lunch we had pranks to pull."

"Naruto... I'm a girl! Hit me with the details! We like details!" said Sakura.

"Oh... okay!" said Naruto with a smirk, showing that he had had all intention of giving details all along. "Well you asked me to find out more about her, so that's what I did. You also asked me to find out how I feel about her. I don't know about that yet, but there's still time! I haven't failed that mission yet."

"Naruto, why don't you start at the beginning?" asked Kakashi, who had been filled in on what mission Naruto was on by Sakura a few days before. He'd laughed, and said that Naruto would need it to be a mission for him to get excited about revealing his deepest emotions. "How many pranks did you pull with Hinata?"

Naruto laughed as he replied. "Lots! We even got the town elders and the town council!"

Kakashi and Sakura flinched when they heard Naruto mention the town elders and council. There was enough going on without Naruto's knowledge that that could be a very bad thing. If Naruto was ever to become Hokage, that was one of the hurdles to overcome. Naruto's pranks had, it seemed, become the stuff of legends in the village. It received mixed reactions with everyone. Some people, found it hilarious. The rest, namely the elders and council members that didn't approve of Naruto and were therefore pranked, found it hard to express their opinions. They found themselves on top of the Hokage Monument when they woke up the following morning, having had their faces painted to match the new hair-do's. They had been the laughing stock of the village, and now nobody took them seriously. That, however, did not mean that they didn't need to give their approval to the next Hokage.

"That was you?" asked Sakura as though scared of the answer, and Naruto laughed.

"What I don't understand, Naruto, is how you got them up there in the first place," said Kakashi. "Surely they would have woken up when you took them there? And what about the hair?"

Naruto grinned his usual foxy grin at the taken compliment. "Haven't you heard that Hinata-chan is a master tea brewer?" asked Naruto. "Well, all we had to do was get old man Hyuuga to invite them to his house and we were all set. They never suspected a thing, and the drugs only kicked in when they got home. It was one of the easiest jokes ever."

"And the hair?" asked Sakura. "What on earth did you put in it?"

"Cooking grease." said Naruto simply.

"I thought so... I assume Teuchi helped you with getting the dirtiest he had?" asked Sakura, who then sighed when Naruto's grin was all she needed for an answer.

"What else did you two get up to?" asked Kakashi. "Who else did you prank?"

"Uh... we got Kiba by placing him in a genjutsu that had him believing he was a poodle. He said he'd get me back for that despite the fact that it was Hinata-chan who did it, but he's done nothing so far," said Naruto, failing to notice the worried looks from Kakashi and Sakura. "Hinata-chan asked for my help to get this photo back, so we needed to get Tsunade out of the office. That was easy, but I forgot that she can use Kage Bunshin too. She suspected what we were up to and so she didn't take the bait. She only sent a clone to go and stayed there waiting for us. We spent a lot of time planning after that."

_((Flashback))_

"_Quickly, Hinata-chan!"_ whispered Naruto urgently. _"She didn't leave her office. Hide in here!"_

The two teens rushed into a small pantry in the kitchenette made purely for the Hokage and guests. They could hear Tsunade looking for them, and it now seemed pretty obvious that she had known all along that they were after her or at least the photograph she had of them. As they ran, Naruto slid the kitchen door slightly closed before ducking into the pantry. What he'd hoped was that the door might offer a little time against the impending blonde of destruction rolling through them. Unfortunately, that only served as a bright neon sign pointing as if to say, "Here they are! Smash this door down!"

When they got into the pantry, they found that the space left quite a bit to be desired. This was, after all, supposed to serve only as a kitchenette for the Hokage and a few visiting dignitaries. It was, after all, meant for food and not two teenagers. They were pressed together in the small room, Hinata against the shelves, with Naruto against the door. When Tsunade entered the small kitchen, she smirked as she spotted the door closing slightly. She walked calmly around the kitchen, pretending to make herself a cup of tea mixed with sake, just in case the two pranksters didn't know she was after them. When she reached the door, she quickly locked the door with the two of them in there. Naruto was instantly shouting at her, but she laughed and walked away.

When Naruto finally quieted down, he turned around to find that Hinata was a little closer than he'd thought. Hinata didn't know where to put her hands without touching something that would give her a blush to match the sun. _'At least,'_ she thought to herself. _'if that happens, maybe we can both see in here.'_

Naruto eventually solved the problem when he tripped over his feet and fell forwards (at least as far as he could) onto Hinata. She gasped as his hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders giving her, in effect, a very intimate hug. She attempted to catch him before he fell any lower, and ended up returning the hug. She let out a squeak when Naruto tried pulling himself upright by her neck and they bumped heads together, or rather, faces. Hinata instantly fainted against Naruto. Naruto now had to hold her up, but the lack of space in the tiny pantry made that very easy. He held her up against the shelves, and hugged her tightly against him. Although the room was dark and cool, Naruto could feel his face was very hot as he thought about the accidental kiss they'd just shared.

When, an hour later, Tsunade decided to let the two of them out of there, she found the door wide open and the room devoid of two pranksters, many instant ramens, and all the cinnamon rolls she possessed. She just chuckled and headed home for the day. Naruto walked home with Hinata, who couldn't meet his gaze let alone get the grin off from her cute red face.

_((End Flashback))_

"You KISSED HINATA?!?! Didn't I tell you not to lead her on?" Sakura began to rant.

Naruto suddenly looked embarrassed as he waved his arms in front of himself. "It was an accident!" he defended. "We didn't actually kiss! Our lips did touch, and we gasped a bit at it, but we didn't kiss!"

"Oh?" said Sakura, now smirking slightly. "Well, then... for this '_unreal_ kiss,' tell me... how did her lips feel?"

Naruto, not seeing the smirk on Kakashi or Sakura's faces, answered immediately. "Soft, warm, and slightly sweet," he declared, and was confused about the chuckle coming from his two team-mates. "IT WASN'T A KISS!!!"

"Naruto, I didn't ask anything about how her lips tasted! But enough of that." Sakura said, smirking obviously now. "How did you get out of there? Tsunade told me about that."

Naruto grinned as he replied, "Hinata has her Byakugan, you know. Did you know that she can see through locks and then pick them? She was amazing!"

"I'm never leaving my home without sealing the door with a sealing tag again that only I can cancel. All along the Hyuuga have been able to break in... I'm surprised that there aren't more of them in prison," said Sakura with a shudder.

The group walked all day. Once they reached a suitable clearing that evening, they set up camp. They had a good meal that night, and Sakura was even hungry enough to eat some of Naruto's ramen. Naruto still refused to eat the vegetables offered to him by Kakashi. It was a warm evening, surprising for this time of year, and the group felt content just to sit and relax.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once they had finished their meal, Sakura and Kakashi turned expectant eyes on Naruto. He was just finishing his last cup of ramen for the evening, and he had to slurp the noodles up quickly before they fell. He took his time before letting his two team-mates know that he had noticed them watching him.

"What else happened between you to? How do you feel about her now?" Sakura asked quickly after she had the blonde's attention.

"Ahh... now that is a funny story!" said Naruto with a content sigh. He was really enjoying making them wait for all the details, and he would make them as juicy as possible.

_((Flashback))_

"Hinata-chan, I think that that is enough training for today. You don't have as much stamina as I do, so you mustn't over-train yourself." said Naruto, now getting tired from their night-time training.

"Gomen." Hinata said as she hung her head in shame.

"Hinata-chan…why do you apologise for everything?" Naruto asked. "It's not your fault. You have more stamina and strength than most of the top jounin in this village, so don't apologise. Feel proud, because you worked hard for it. I am different because of the idiot fur-ball, Kyuubi. Don't worry about it. Most people wouldn't be able to keep sparring with me for two hours straight, and definitely not at this pace. Let's just hope that your father is okay with the late hour."

"Hai, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, a small smile gracing her features. "My f-father won't m-mind because it is t-training."

_'She's cute when she smiles,'_ thought Naruto, and then to stop himself from staring, he said, "Okay! Let's go home! There's still a moon out tonight, and the stars are bright, so let's go!"

As they walked, they pushed each other around playfully. They were both a little more comfortable with each other since that 'pantry-incident-that-we-will-never-speak-about-again' and it showed with the way that Hinata joined in a little. Naruto began to get a little rougher in his pushing, as did Hinata. For neither of them was that a good thing, especially considering their current position. Naruto pushed Hinata harder than he thought, and as she fell, she grabbed hold on Naruto. They both fell.

The water was freezing cold, and they both fell in before they could stop themselves with chakra. When Naruto managed to untangle himself from his limbs, he was glad to find that his jacket was still reasonably dry. As he looked up, he saw Hinata standing on the water. She was drenched through, and her clothes clung to her body. She twirled slightly as she tried to look for him, and when she did so, Naruto gasped. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight glistening off from her visible skin, and Naruto was left gaping. It was only after Hinata repeatedly asked Naruto what was wrong that he shook himself out from his stupor.

Naruto could not help but stare every time he wasn't expected to answer a question from her. He realized that something felt familiar about all of this, and he could not put a finger on it. He was glad that she wasn't upset, but he knew it was all his fault. They got out of the water and had to go on opposite sides of a bush to wring their clothes out. Hinata blushed as she thought about the fact that Naruto was in only his boxers just on the other side of the bush. She fought back the nose-bleed when she was tempted to activate her Byakugan. When they finished getting dressed back into their clothes, Hinata was surprised to see a small bit of dark liquid above Naruto's lip. It seemed she was not the only one to have..._certain thoughts_.

They began to walk back home in silence, content to just let each other be. They were both feeling the cold from the water, but it was surprisingly enough Naruto who noticed Hinata begin to shiver, and he didn't need to be told. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rubbed them lightly to try and warm them up, but her wet jacket that she refused to take off made her even colder. 'I'm not the only one who can be stubborn,' Naruto thought, and he took off his comfy jacket. "Hinata-chan, you're shivering. Take off your jacket, and you can have mine instead. It's not as wet as yours, and I don't need it as much as you do."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's consideration for her. "N-n-Naruto-kun... you n-need it j-just as m-m-much as I d-d-do. I'm f-f-fine," she stuttered, though not from nervousness.

"Are you?" asked Naruto, but when he noticed her begin to turn blue around her fingers, he insisted. "Kyuubi can keep me warm, so don't worry. I'm fine!"

She finally took the jacket from Naruto, and happily snuggled into its warmth and ramen scent. As they walked, Hinata kept stealing glances at Naruto. In the moonlight, he looked strong and regal. He was going to make a great Hokage some day soon.

Naruto began to shiver slightly from the cold, and Hinata noticed. "N-Naruto-kun... you're shivering too. Why did you g-give me your j-jacket when you're cold too?" she asked. "Isn't Kyuubi supposed to be keeping you warm?"

"I asked him to, but he is being stubborn," said Naruto. "He said that my life wasn't in danger, so why should he help me keep warm? He does stupid things like that all the time."

"You t-talk to the K-kyuubi?" asked Hinata incredulously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do!" answered Naruto with a shiver. "Lately though, he has been giving me nightmares and it's hard to break out of them. He's been getting tetchy with lately. I don't understand him... one moment he's a cute fuzz-ball, and the next he's the demon who nearly destroyed Konoha."

"H-he gives you n-nightmares? What about?" asked Hinata, concerned. "Here's your j-jacket back."

"No, Hinata-chan. Keep the jacket… you're colder than I am," said Naruto, again with a shiver. "The nightmares are usually about what he would do if he got free. You don't want to know about that… trust me."

As they walked, they hadn't noticed that they were starting to drift closer and closer together. That was until Naruto needed to step over a tree root that was in the way, and he attempted to grab onto a branch for support, but grabbed Hinata instead. Hinata blushed a little at the contact, but held his arm for support straight away. When the need for the support was behind them, neither let the other go. They were cold, and the contact brought warmth and comfort.

Naruto began to tell Hinata about all his nightmares that wouldn't frighten her, but even though there was only a few that were like that, she listened. Naruto had found Hinata to be a good listener that never judged him. She always tried her best to comfort him when he wanted it, and he could really count on her. They walked at first arm-in-arm, but soon afterwards, Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up onto his shoulder, drawing warmth and strength into her tired body. Naruto felt her warmth pressed against him, and felt that same contentment he'd felt when he woke up with her several days before.

They continued on their way, happy just to be there with each other as they stayed silent. Neither noticed or cared that they were taking the longer route home than usual. Occasionally, Naruto would just glance up at the moon and breathe in the scent of the small girl beside him. They continued to share their warmth with each other, and Naruto could not get over how happy he was to be here with her. This was usually the loneliest time of the year for him, but right now, if the rest of the world disappeared, he would be at ease with Hinata close by.

It took them a long time to reach the Hyuuga compound, and before they parted ways, they promised to meet up the following day. Hinata was supposed to be leaving for their mission in the afternoon. Naruto was disappointed to leave Hinata's warmth behind, but he knew that he had to. It was only when he was half-way home that he noticed that he'd left his jacket with Hinata. He sighed, and decided to jog the rest of the way home to keep warm.

_((End Flashback))_

"When did you two start going out together?" asked Sakura. "That was a big date you two had there."

"What are you talking about? That wasn't a date! That was… training!" shouted Naruto. "I told you that I'd watch out for her heart, and I have!"

"Naruto, Sakura… calm down," said Kakashi quietly. "Naruto… That is the sort of thing that you usually do on a date. Just so you know though, you also need to watch out for your own heart. Perhaps you have your heart telling you something now."

Naruto chose that time to yawn widely, so they all decided to turn in for the night. Ever since Naruto went out on the mission with Team Eight to find the Bikouchuu, he had been unable to stay awake much later than it took to finish eating supper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following morning, they decided to hurry so that they could reach the Wave country by lunch time. The team made good ground, and by the time they were beginning to feel hungry, they could spot the great bridge that they'd helped to establish almost six years ago. They all became nostalgic as they approached the bridge, remembering all the time they'd spent there.

As they got to the bridge's first arch, Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, is this the place that you first used the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yes, but I don't really remember it very well," said Naruto sadly. "All I remember is that Haku pretended to kill Sasuke, and then he acted blasé about it. I lost it, and that's the last I remember."

The group trod the familiar path to Tazuna's house, noticing how the land seemed to have completely revived itself since the days of the evil Gatou Shipping Company. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura stared in shock at the plaque over the bridge's start dictating how the bridge came by the name 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' On the plaque, it read:

_Here is the Great Naruto Bridge_

_Built in a time when evil clutched the land_

_Fear gripped the hearts of the people_

_Determination all but a forgotten memory_

_In one day, a ninja of Konoha restored our hope _

_And returned to us what was ours: Courage_

_The number one most unpredictable ninja:_

_Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha._

Naruto looked at the plaque, tears coming to his eyes. For once, he realized that he'd had people acknowledging him for a long time. He was now eager to meet with his mission requirements so that he could thank them for all they'd done for him whether he'd known or not. _'I can't wait to tell Hinata-chan when I get back to Konoha!'_ he thought. _'Out of everyone I know I know that she'll be the happiest for me.'_

When they arrived at Tazuna's house, with Naruto grinning from ear to ear, Kakashi turned to Naruto with what could only be described as the biggest grin he could manage. "Mission complete!" he said loudly.

Naruto turned his head sideways so fast that he cricked his neck. "Nani? What are you talking about?" he asked, and looked at Sakura when he heard several stifled snickers from close by. "We still have to deliver the scrolls and the package!"

"Naruto… The scrolls have already been delivered! You _do_ have them, don't you?" Sakura asked. "The mission is not quite complete, Kakashi-sensei. We must still deliver the package inside."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Naruto, now completely worried for his two insane team-mates. "Where is the package?"

"Naruto, the scrolls were meant for you in the first place. They were just a diversion so that we could get you here today. You also happen to be the package!" said Kakashi as he stepped closer to Naruto and grabbing him by his clothes. Naruto was stunned as he felt Sakura grab him from the other side too.

"Naruto," they both said in unison as they pulled back on Naruto. "Happy eighteenth birthday!"

With that, both Kakashi and Sakura hurled Naruto into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Okay, I know you all want to kill me for that ending, but just to put your mind at ease (and my neck,) I have already started writing the next chapter. If you go check my profile and you haven't waited a week to read this chapter, you'll find out that I've been running a 3D animation school so I've had VERY little time to plan, write or read. I have been reading some stuff, but not as much as usual.

I've started a forum called NaruHina Complete, so if you like naruhina stories, please go check it out. There's a link on my profile, I think. The name is also the name of the naruhina c2 I'm going to start soon (once this story is complete so that I'm no hypocrite) and will be exclusively for completed naruhina stories and one-shot collections. I really hate stories being abandoned, so this c2 will hopefully become one that will encourage authors to completion. I have several people I'm going to ask to staff it, so once this story is complete (next chapter) go check it out!

Next chapter: The conclusion to the story. Please go review, and tell me what you did and didn't like. I hope everyone was in character and that the fluff and jokes mixed well, but I'd love your opinion. NJOY!!!

9158 words.


	6. Time To Decide

Okay, I know that this chapter has taken a long time to write and update. I've had a huge problem with viruses recently and lost all I'd done when my computer was formatted. HIGHLY ANNOYING! Oh well, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and again to Narai Moroha for all his hard beta work. I've placed a refresher paragraph for the previous chapter so everyone won't be lost. Enjoy the last chapter! Please review if you do. Thanks and NJOY!!!

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that if I stalk Masashi Kishimoto-sama I will be able to steal the rights to Naruto? If so, I just might do it for a few years... At the moment though, I don't own Naruto. TT.TT

"Speech"

"_Whispering"_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

_**'Kyuubi thoughts'**_

_'Thoughts'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Last time on 'Time To Tell': Naruto and Hinata spent the better part of their week together planning pranks and avoiding their angry victims. Naruto's team left for their mission, and he told them all that had happened between himself and Hinata. Kakashi started to say that maybe Naruto's heart was telling him something about how he felt for Hinata after Naruto revealed the picture taken by Tsunade. Upon arrival at Tazuna's house, Naruto was surprised to find out that the entire mission was a diversion just to get him out of the village for his birthday, and that the two scrolls were meant for him in the first place. Kakashi and Sakura threw him through the door after saying happy eighteenth birthday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto hurtled through the opening doorway, screaming obscenities at his two laughing team-mates. Fortunately for him, he had a cushioned landing as he sprawled on the floor and his 'cushion'. For one person, unfortunately – depending on how you looked at it that is, that cushion just happened to be her. All Naruto could see was the indigo hair and smell the faint smell of lavender and jasmine. Her startled gasp was quickly drowned out by all the shouts and laughter ringing throughout the room.

"SURPRISE!!!" shouted the army of friends that had come to Naruto's birthday party, before rolling on the floor and laughing at Naruto and Hinata, who were still staring in surprise at each other.

Only four people weren't laughing at Naruto and Hinata's awkward positions. Two pairs of hands reached out and grabbed Naruto off from the surprised girl beneath him. As Naruto was being set back upon his feet, he looked around the room and was highly surprised to see so many people there for his birthday. _'Wow!'_ thought Naruto. _'There's so many of my friends here... they all came... for me.'_

All around the room were his friends from Konoha. It appeared that it had been Kiba and Neji that had lifted him off from the now bright red Hinata. They were now helping her back up to her feet whilst Naruto looked on in awe at those surrounding him. Lee and Gai were both hugging each other and going on about something to do with 'springtime of their youth!' as they watched Hinata. Tenten was looking at the two with an exasperated expression on her face. Shino was looking on at Naruto with as stoic an expression as you could have while fighting the urge to do something as frivolous as laugh. Kiba was growling slightly as he cast backward glances at Naruto, and he was fumbling with something that he'd just placed in his pocket. Kurenai was looking at Hinata happily, remembering all the time she spent with Asuma. Ino was laughing as hard as anyone at Naruto and Hinata, but once she calmed down enough, she kept casting quick nervous glances at Kiba. Shikamaru kept sighing and shaking his head, occasionally giving a slight chuckle and ducking away from Chouji. Chouji was in hysterics, causing those around him to duck the food spewing from his mouth as he laughed.

Also around the room were Tazuna (drunk as ever) and his beautiful daughter Tsunami, her son Inari, Iruka, Jiraiya, Shizune, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, Anko, Ibiki, and lastly, some official looking old man. All were laughing at Naruto and shouting out their Happy Birthday's.

Naruto looked around the room and saw that it had apparently been decorated for his birthday. There was a banner hanging on a wall, with bright orange letters saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" There were also two food tables against the one wall. One was laden with chips, drinks and every other sort of good thing imaginable to the two hungriest ninjas in the room, Chouji and Naruto. The other, much to Naruto's delight and his stomach's growling, was laden with several types of Ichiraku's special ramen. The smell of it was driving Naruto insane with hunger. Naruto was brought out of his awe at the sounds of a strange song being sung by all those present, even the old man that Naruto didn't know. Naruto had heard the song before whilst on his two and a half year travels with Jiraiya. It was in some strange language where they apparently sing 'happy birthday to you' over and over.

Naruto laughed as they came to a close, Lee and Gai bringing up the final notes in their highest pitched loud voices. They fell into each other's arms and sobbed at its beauty shortly afterwards. One by one, all the people present came and gave Naruto their gifts and a pat on the back, or in one embarrassed kunoichi's case, being pulled into a fierce hug that had her collapsing to the floor with a red face and a smile to light up the room. Before anybody could laugh too hard, Naruto picked her up and carried her carefully to the one couch left in the room where he lay her back down. All the laughter died down when they saw how Naruto gently brushed back Hinata's bangs from over her eyes. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunami's "Aww!"

Naruto looked around as though surprised to see all the people still there. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Lee was looking at him with nothing but admiration for his 'smoothness', whilst all the girls just grinned devilishly. Naruto gulped when he saw those looks... he'd had enough of those looks when he had worn one himself right before pranking someone. The last few people brought their gifts, and Naruto had to make a mental note to burn Gai's green suit gift, Lee's 'super miracle eyebrow grower', and Jiraiya's books.

Finally, he turned to look at the last person in the room to approach him. He gave the old man a beady eyed stare, trying to figure out just who this man really was. When the man noticed Naruto's confusion, he just chuckled and bowed. "Naruto-dono, there is no need to try discern who I am. We have never met," he said, a smile stretching across his face and making his wrinkles more pronounced. "My name is Kouzoku Hikari. It is an honor to finally meet you, the one who saved this country nearly six years ago. I am the feudal lord for the Wave Country."

Nobody had been introduced to Hikari in the time that they'd been there, so it was understandable that silence followed this pronouncement. The silence was finally broken by Ino, who was looking at the old man as though he was insane. "Nani?!" shouted Ino. "You mean that that sign wasn't a joke? I know that Naruto is strong now... the strongest here, in fact... but six years ago he was the weakest of us all!"

Hikari looked at Ino and put a thoughtful look on his face. "That's not entirely true," he said softly. "Six years ago, Naruto-dono came to this country with his team. We were having a hard time with a business man named Gato, who was trying to take over this country using thugs and intimidation. He hired a small group of ninja to kill the man responsible for trying to build the Great Naruto Bridge, because if he managed to complete it, this country would be saved."

"But how did Naruto save this country? He was weaker than all of us!" said Ino incredulously.

"It was because the people had lost their faith in themselves that allowed Gato to gain so much control. Gato killed all those who stood up to him, and so nobody dared to do it again until Tazuna-san started to build the bridge," said Hikari, and then he pointed to Inari. "Naruto inspired Inari to believe that heroes do exist, and they do so every time someone decides to stand up for what they believe in and for their most precious people. Inari then inspired the people to fight back, and we won our homes back from the jaws of certain death."

"Wait, you said that there were a group of ninja that were hired to help Gato," said Chouji, or at least after it'd been translated through the muffled sounds of the food in his mouth, by Shikamaru lazily from his corner. "What happened to them?"

"From what I've been told, the one was a ninja by the name of Momochi Zabuza, a missing-nin from Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) as well as his apprentice, a boy with a powerful bloodline named Haku. The other two nin were defeated long before the group arrived in the village when they attempted to ambush the group. Kakashi defeated Zabuza in their first encounter after being freed from a prison technique by Naruto and another team-mate named Sasuke... or something like that."

Ino quickly gasped at hearing the name and looked at Naruto and the others from team 7. It had long been known never to mention _him_ around them. It was a taboo name that would leave them in a funk whenever they heard it. Naruto looked down for a moment, but quickly returned to the same cheerful look. Sakura looked sad at hearing the story again, remembering the whole thing wistfully. Kakashi had a look of determination on his face...what could be seen of it over his little orange book, that is. After the growls coming from several female occupants of the room, not to mention a vast quantity of killer intent, Kakashi quickly put the book away.

"The day that Naruto and his team finally beat Zabuza, Gato also decided to betray him. Up until that point in the fight, Sasuke had been beaten by Haku, and Kakashi was having a hard time fighting Zabuza through the mist," said the Daimyo. "From what I've heard, when Naruto saw that Sasuke had fallen, presumed dead, Naruto went on a rampage and defeated Haku easily."

"S-Sasuke-kun l-lost?" asked Ino, stunned. "And Naruto beat Haku e-easily?"

She'd long since given up her stupid crush on the traitor, but she couldn't deny that he'd always been strong. For Naruto to defeat someone that had already beaten Sasuke when they were new genin, it was no small feat.

"Yes." said the Daimyo calmly. "Shortly after that, Haku jumped in front of Zabuza to stop Kakashi killing Zabuza and lost his life instead. When Gato showed up and treated Haku's body with less than the respect he deserved as an honorable shinobi, and betrayed Zabuza at the same time, Zabuza attacked him. Zabuza lost his life in the process when all the bodyguards fought to protect Gato."

"But how did Naruto defeat someone who Sasuke had lost to?" asked Kiba. He looked around the room and was surprised to see all the jounin senseis and other adults suddenly looking anywhere but at himself. Neji, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru were all behaving in the same strange way. Naruto was sweating bullets too. _'Wait, does this mean that this is what Hinata and Sakura found out about Naruto? Why are Shikamaru and Neji acting the same way? Maybe this isn't it.'_

Jiraiya finally spoke up and blew the doubt of what the details were out of Kiba's mind. "That is a Konoha S-classed secret. You are forbidden from hearing about that unless Naruto or the Hokage reveal it to you." he stated with a warning. "You might be a jounin now, but that is a secret that you are _not_ to be told of."

"Yeah, right," said Kiba with a laugh. "An S-classed secret about Naruto? That's a good one. I'll find out, and besides, I owe Naruto a bit of payback for a little prank he pulled. INO! Do it NOW!"

Everyone turned to the blonde kunoichi and were horrified to see the familiar seals that her hands were already flying through and the mischievous grin on her face. Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura and Hinata all tried to grab Ino to stop her, yet it was too late, even for their old senseis. Shikamaru only had enough time to shout out his "NO! STOP IT INO!" before Ino's body slumped into his arms. The group turned to see Naruto, who had surprisingly also fallen to the floor.

Kiba began to laugh raucously until he felt the death-glares being sent into his back as he watched what had happened. "What?" he asked the room airily. "Okay, so it is weird that Naruto also fell down, but now I can find out what he's been hidin-"

Unfortunately, he was unable to complete his sentence as he was sent reeling by the sharp slap that had come from Hinata. As he got up, he was surprised to see the sheer anger coursing through her eyes. He wasn't left standing for long, however, as a shadow suddenly grabbed a hold on him and sent him running and diving into a hard wall nearby. Sakura picked him up and was drawing her glowing fist back to hit him when they heard a voice to freeze blood coming from Naruto's mouth.

"**Hahaha! It's been a long time since I've been able to talk to anyone besides the brat,"** said the voice. **"It's a pity that I can't control the body, though. Damn!"**

"H-how?" asked Kakashi with a major hint of fear in his voice. "How can you talk?"

"**Hahaha! Are you scared of me, mortal?"** asked the voice sadistically. **"You are truly worthless, Hatake. That girl's technique never took **_**me**_** into account. Stupid, **_**stupid**_** girl. I can't control Naruto, but I can have fun with these two before I lose this control. If you interfere now, all of us will die; don't touch them!"**

"SHUT UP!!!" roared a very pissed off Shikamaru as he gazed down at Ino's unconscious form. "Let them GO!!! Haven't you done enough damage already?"

All he got in reply was the laughs coming from Naruto's mouth and the confused stares from all the older Konoha nins; all of them were wondering the same thing: _'When did he find out?'_

_Naruto's mindscape:_

Ino was surprised to find that she wasn't in control of Naruto's body. When she'd opened her eyes, all she'd seen was many dim corridors and a wet floor. She was up to her ankles in the strange water covering the floor. She was a little frightened too... never before had her jutsu cast her into the mindscape of the person like this. It had always allowed her to see from the victims' eyes and control their body. There was also a sense of incredible power filling the place, drowning out all other thoughts and sounds. She jumped when a voice not belonging to Naruto called out to her.

"**Come, child. Welcome to my home. You needn't be frightened of me."** said the voice softly. **"Come closer... feel the way to me. I've longed for contact for eighteen years, and I would simply **_**love**_** to meet you face to face."**

"W-who are you?" asked Ino, now beginning to shake. "How can you talk to me? You're not Naruto."

"**Hahaha! Thankfully, I'm not Naruto,"** stated the voice cheerfully. **"I have many names, but I have not heard many of them for years and years. Just know that I am closer to Naruto than anyone could ever dread to be. I am the one that you wished to hear about when you came here. Come see me, for I can't come to you. I can't wait to meet you, beautiful girl. I believe your name is Ino... not a name for a gorgeous woman like yourself, Ino-chan!"**

Ino, now reassured by the simple flirting, started to walk forwards. She chuckled at the insult about Naruto.

"No, Ino! Stop!" shouted out Naruto's voice suddenly from out of the distance. "Don't go anywhere near him! He wants to hurt you! He'll eat you if he can! He's evil!"

"**Ino-chan, this is what you wanted to know about, but he's trying to stop you from doing so,"** said the mysterious voice calmly. **"I can't wait to meet you."**

Ino laughed at the apparent terror in Naruto's voice and began to sprint to the place she could sense to be the source of the voice. All of a sudden, she ran into a massive room. One wall of the room was just a set of barred gates with a small paper seal set high onto it. The water on the floor gave a shudder as she reached the room, and it seemed it came from behind the bars in the first place. Ino could hear Naruto's voice calling frantically out to her, telling her to stay away from the cage.

"**Come closer, dear one,"** said the voice. **"Come closer to the bars, for I haven't seen such a beauty in many years. When you come closer, I will too and then we can be properly introduced."**

Ino walked tentatively towards the bars. As she came closer, she began to see a faint red glow coming from within the cage. The sense of overwhelming power grew the closer she came to the bars. Fear began to tear at her again when she saw the faint outline of a massive red eye forming.

"Who a-are y-you?" Ino asked again once she'd reached the bars.

"**Ah, you probably know me as Kyuubi, you pathetic, foolish child!"** roared Kyuubi as he suddenly lunged at the bars and slammed his snout against the bars in an attempt to rip into the screaming girl.

The mindscape faded from Ino's vision, the last thing she saw was Kyuubi's livid mouth wide open in the most evil laugh she'd ever heard.

_Back in Tazuna's house:_

An ear-splitting scream was heard all of a sudden from Ino's mouth as tears poured from her eyes. Her entire body was shaking violently from her terror and sobs. All of a sudden, Shikamaru was holding her around her shoulders. He began rocking her back and forth, whispering soft words of comfort into her ear. _"He can't hurt you... he's locked away... its okay... I've got you now... don't worry... you're safe with me now... it's alright..."_

Naruto slowly came to, and was surprised by the sight that met his eyes. Ino was sobbing in a heap with Shikamaru holding her closely and saying something into her ears. He heard Kyuubi laughing hysterically inside himself and groaned at that dark omen. He felt masses of killer intent being directed towards the terrified bundle of ninja struggling in a corner. When Naruto saw Sakura refocus herself on the terrified Kiba, and pull her glowing fist back again, he launched into action. He immediately appeared in between Sakura and Kiba, putting a stop to the secret attack that had been incoming from Hinata too.

"What the HELL is going on?!?!" Naruto shouted. "Why are you trying to attack Kiba? And what happened to Ino? Did he do something to her?"

Sakura stopped her fist just in time. Her face was a livid red from her rage at Kiba, but she calmed down when she saw that Naruto genuinely didn't know what was going on. "Don't you remember, Naruto?" she asked, and when he shook his head, she continued. "Kiba convinced Ino to invade your mind to find out what your big secret was. She must have seen everything, because erm... your erm... other side... came out and started taunting us. Both you and Ino were unconscious instead of just her.

Naruto's face suddenly looked stricken as he realized how close it must have been to a major disaster. _'What did you do, you stupid fox?'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi. _'What have you done to ruin my life this time?'_

As Naruto looked to see what was happening to Ino now, he was glad to see that Shikamaru was holding her and she seemed to have calmed down immeasurably. She was still crying into Shikamaru's shoulder, but now the sobbing was silent. Kyuubi's laughter became even louder as Naruto started to rant at him, spewing every foul curse his mind knew at the accursed fox. Finally, Naruto lost it.

"SHUT YOUR DAMNED PIE HOLE, YOU STUPID FOX!!!" Naruto shouted, only realizing too late that the words had not been in his mind. Worse yet, because of where he was looking it appeared that he'd shouted them at Ino. Gasps and Ino's continued sobbing were Naruto's only reply.

Naruto started fidgeting when all the killer intent previously aimed at Kiba switched over to him. "What did you call her, baka?" asked Kiba, now feral at the insult (A/N: In Japan, it is the biggest insult you can give to a woman to call her a fox. Basically you are calling her a slut and a demon. The "compliment" from the west originated from the legend of the Kyuubi who would transform into a beautiful woman and seduce a married man as a prank.)

"It wasn't her!" Naruto defended quickly. "I wasn't talking to her!"

"Well then who _were_ you talking to?" Kiba shouted. "Who were you calling a fox?! And what happened to Ino inside of you? And whose voice came out of your mouth? Don't think that you've escaped telling us that!"

Kiba noted that all the older shinobi present suddenly began fidgeting again. Suddenly, a giant hand descended onto his shoulder and grabbed on. He was hoisted off his feet and turned mid-air to face a very angry Sannin. A sphere of swirling blue chakra appeared in his palm as Jiraiya leaned his face forwards so that Kiba could clearly see the aged lines on his face. _"I thought I told you to leave it alone!"_ Jiraiya hissed in a deadly whisper. _"Give me one good reason not to kill you now. If anyone here's an idiot, it's you."_

Naruto raised his hand and pulled Kiba down. He sighed as he turned back to the room, finally noticing the shock that those not in the know about Kyuubi, as it were, wore on their faces.

He sighed, and then began his tale. "I'm really sorry for ruining your time here, everyone."

"No!" said Hinata, who suddenly appeared by his side and began to rub his back comfortingly. "You haven't ruined anyone's time. Kiba did that. Are you sure that you want to tell everyone this? It's your birthday; you don't have to do it, you know."

Naruto smiled at her, and chuckled slightly at her blush. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. I was going to tell everyone anyway. No time like the present!" he said cheerfully. "By the way, did you know that you didn't stutter this time? That was great!"

He snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled his comforter a little closer. He looked at all those present and sighed. "Everyone, I think it's time you all hear Konoha's two biggest secrets, or at least I think so," said Naruto. He looked at Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Gai, Shizune, Neji, Sakura and finally Hinata, before continuing. "So, a week ago I found out who my parents were."

Tsunami smiled at Naruto and the blushing red girl held tightly by his side. Inari had ceased his flirting with Tenten when he heard Naruto mention his parents. "Wait, what?!?" said Shikamaru. "I thought you were going to tell everyone about _Him_."

"You know?" asked Naruto. "How do you know about the baka? Who told you?"

"You did, baka!" said Shikamaru lazily. "You told me when you stopped Gaara from killing Lee. Troublesome."

Lee looked up when he heard that. "Naruto, the flames of your youth bur_mphh_!" Lee started but was quickly silenced by a hand over his mouth courtesy of Tenten.

"Ohhh!" said Naruto. "I remember that!"

"Who were your parents, Naruto, and who is the 'baka' that you're talking about?" said Shino from his quiet corner. "I was informed that the nature of your origins was never known."

Naruto grinned as he looked at all the people from Konoha around the room. Of everyone there, only Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Neji, Sakura and Hinata knew. They all gave him an encouraging nod, or at least Hinata gave him a small squeak, before he continued. "They were known, but only by the select few that could be trusted by my father," said Naruto. "It was done for my protection as he had many enemies."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you've known for a week and you never told anyone?" asked Kurenai, a surprised look adorning her face. "I wanted to give that to you as a birthday present, but I couldn't find that out no matter how long I searched."

"Thank you, Kurenai. It means a lot that you would do that for me." said Naruto with a genuine smile. "You would not have been able to find out because although my parents were married, it was done in secret because of my father's enemies."

"Who were his enemies Naruto, and tell us his NAME!" said Tenten, now straining against Lee's attempts to rant loudly. Neji sighed before he began helping his girlfriend restrain their team mate.

"His main enemies were anybody from Iwagakure, but there were even some amongst the Konoha elders and families," said Naruto with pride evident in his voice. "He was better known as Yondaime."

Mixed reactions followed this pronouncement. Kiba burst out laughing and pointing at Naruto while rolling on the floor. He was the only one laughing, though. More gasps followed the name than any other thing that'd happened before. Most people wore shocked looks on their faces, whilst some were calculating. "It's true, by the way. As his old sensei, I was one of the few that were entrusted with the secret," said Jiraiya. "Naruto really is his son. It's not really that hard to believe when you look at their looks, healing rates – although Naruto has other healing capabilities far beyond that of his father, and even their insane chakra capacity."

"YOSH!!!" shouted Lee, finally free from his team mates. "That's great, Naruto-kun!"

"My mother's name was Udeshi Hisoki. She was a chuunin and best friends with both Hinata-chan and Sakura's mothers," said Naruto, not noticing the smirk on Sakura's face.

_'He's finally getting it into his head that we're more like brother and sister.'_ thought Sakura happily after not hearing the usual 'chan' suffix. _'SHANNARO!'_

"Your mother was Hisoki?" asked Iruka with tears in his eyes. "She was an amazing woman, Naruto. She helped me decide to begin teaching when I was old enough."

Naruto smiled at Iruka before once again hardening his gaze upon Kiba. "Kiba, do you realize what you almost did back there with Ino?" he said coldly. "Let me give you a small taste what could have happened."

"No Naruto, don't!" said Jiraiya quickly. "You mustn't use that power!"

"Relax, Ero-Sennin!" said Naruto. "I'm not going to use it at all. I don't need to."

Kiba looked on in fear as Naruto turned back to him. "Kiba, you know that I'm the strongest shinobi in this room," said Naruto. "Well, the truly strong shinobi hide their true power. Here's a taste of what I've been hiding all these years..._AND YOU ALMOST UNLEASHED IT_!!!"

Naruto formed a seal and closed his eyes to concentrate. A small wind picked up in the large room as Naruto began to glow a blue color. Tongues of blue flame-like chakra tendrils whipped up the wind in the room, creating a near gale force wind. Wave after wave of the purest blue chakra radiated off from the glowing blonde. The force of the chakra output was so great that everyone in the room started to be forced back, along with all the tables and chairs. Naruto even started levitating slightly, having been pushed up off the unyielding floor. Only one person seemed to be able to come close to Naruto. She stayed close to him, despite her indigo hair whipping around her face painfully.

The wind eventually began to die down until it ceased, while Naruto came back to the floor. When he finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see all the shinobi in the room staring at him in shock. Everyone had known he was strong, and the older ones knew of the Kyuubi, but to do that with just his own chakra was incredible. Naruto was unsurprised, however to see Hinata looking at him as if she'd known all along; a small smile graced her lips as she looked up at him.

"That was just a taste of what I have," said Naruto to the stunned Kiba. "That's also not to mention the _baka _that spoke to you all. Compared to him, that was nothing. Had he been released, you'd all already be dead."

"Who was that, Naruto?" asked Chouji. "He was insane."

"Simply, that was Kyuubi," said Naruto. "My father never killed him as you were told. Also, I was never treated as the hero my father wished me to be."

"K-Kyuubi!" said Ino, now recovered from the shock. "That m-monster w-was the K-Kyuubi? He nearly killed me!"

"I'm sorry, Ino," said Naruto calmly, but with a hint of sadness. "Yes, that was the Kyuubi. He was the stupid fox I shouted at. As you know, he really is a fox. I never meant to insult you."

"Ohhh!" said many of the people present.

"My father gave his life to stop the Kyuubi, but because he couldn't defeat it, he was forced to seal it into his son... me," said Naruto. "After I'd used Kyuubi's power in my last mission with Hinata-chan and Sakura, I told them and I was in return told about my parents by Tsunade-Baachan. Please know that I'm still the same guy that you all know. Nothing has changed except how much you all know about me. Remember though, these are Konoha S-class secrets. No-one may speak of them to anyone who doesn't know except for Baachan and me."

The aging Daimyo flinched at the name for one of the most powerful people to come out of Konoha. He looked around the room and saw that everyone present was beginning to understand how Naruto beat Haku. He gave a slight cough to gain everyone's attention. "Naruto-dono, if I may, you still have two presents that need to be revealed... the scrolls," he said. "That is unless there is nobody else to ask any stupid questions about the fate of that evil fox which I'm assuming you have locked up tightly?"

Naruto nodded, happy to see that everyone seemed to be okay with the information. He really had many friends, and he was glad. _'Phew!'_ he thought with a big smile. _'That was easier than I thought it would be. Now, what's in these scrolls?'_

He picked one out at random and just looked at it. His hand began shaking in his excitement... just looking at the scroll could tell him that it was important. Before, when he'd first received the scroll, he'd thought it was because it was supposed to be for the Daimyo. Why did it look so official...was it just to fool him, or was it actually that important? He sensed Hinata peeking over his shoulder as he held the scroll. He turned slightly to her and smiled as he snaked an arm around her shoulder again. He completely ignored the growls from Neji and Kiba and the perverted giggles from Jiraiya.

He peeled back the scroll and gasped when he saw the contents. Inside was a letter from Hyuuga Hiashi and several numbers. "Nani?" he asked Hinata. "Why did your father write to me?"

"Ano, Naruto-kun," squeaked the bright red, yet very cute Hinata. "I d-don't know. Read it."

Naruto began to read the scroll. His hands began shaking even harder as he read. Eventually, Hinata had to take the scroll from him so that she could continue reading. A small cough behind the two of them reminded them that there were other interested people in the room. Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile. "Go on Hinata-chan," he said. "You read it. I can't because I'm too excited, and I want to hear you read."

Hinata nodded as she turned to face everyone in the room. At first she squeaked out her words, especially when Naruto rubbed her shoulder with his hand that still hadn't left her. She coughed slightly, and then began to read aloud:

_Naruto-sama, if you are reading this then you should by now know who your parents were and what they did before they died. Before your father died, he asked me to watch over you and to look after your inheritance (the actual amount is recorded below) with the intention of giving it to you on your eighteenth birthday. I have done so, and it is now all yours. By now, you are probably one of the richest bachelors in Konoha. Your parents were quite wealthy before they died, and had many things they wished to pass on to you._

_The first, of course, is the financial inheritance. I have been investing it for years, and it has multiplied several times over. Your parent's house is also available for you to live in, although if you'd prefer it, you could easily afford a new house here in the clan districts. I don't know which you would prefer, but I can imagine that without the whole village becoming aware of the Kyuubi and accepting you, many – especially those of your generation – would resent your taking your parents' house. By the time you read this, I will have spoken to Tsunade-sama and I'm sure that she will have given a genin team a D-rank mission to clean the place up. She will also have given the keys to someone with you whilst you read so you can go and see the place. Considering my daughter's feelings for you, as I'm sure you'd have figured it out by now, I will ask that they be given to her. She should be happy to deliver them._

Naruto looked expectantly at Hinata and she blushed as she reached into her pouch to give Naruto a rather large bunch of keys. When Naruto looked at everyone else in the room, he was surprised to see the shock on all their faces. He threw his head back and laughed hard at seeing their faces. When he eventually calmed down, he turned back to Hinata so she could continue reading.

_The second thing is all your parents' techniques. Your father gave me a scroll detailing the technique for the Hiriashin no jutsu that gave him the name 'Konoha's yellow flash'. He desired that it would become a family jutsu that only your descendants would be able to perform. The scroll is a blood seal scroll, so I can't open it and use it myself. I believe that Jiraiya-sama will most likely help you to learn this technique. I look forward to the return of the yellow flash to Konoha._

_Your mother also gave me a few techniques for increasing chakra control which she said I could use to help the Hyuuga grow stronger on the condition that I teach you on your eighteenth birthday too. She knew what her husband was intending to do with you once Kyuubi arrived, and though she was heavily pregnant, she came to me and asked this of me. She was aware of the fact that Kyuubi would likely give you poor chakra control, and so she needed to make sure that there was someone to teach you. She had a feeling that she would probably not live through the Kyuubi's attack. She had a gift for those sorts of premonitions, and others learned to treat them with respect. I will begin teaching you the moment you come to me for the lessons. They have helped me greatly so far... my Kaiten was never as draining as what it was after I learned these control techniques._

_You have vast potential, and my daughter tells me it's your greatest dream to become Hokage, and surpassing them even. She tells me that you do it so that you can protect all those close to you, as well as to prove the village wrong about you and therefore your father. With these techniques, that should be an easy thing to do. You will also need the backing of the village council. You have the backing of the Hyuuga clan, and I've spoken to others too. So far, all I've spoken to have agreed on the condition that you cease pranking them and that you be taught proper etiquette with the elders. I'm glad that your pranks ceased already when you graduated from the academy, but in my opinion, should you ever decide to 'use proper etiquette' with the elders (i.e. Publicly embarrass them), I'll give you my full support because of the way they've treated you over the years._

_P.S. By the way, I've just returned from speaking to Tsunade, which you so loudly interrupted saying that you've returned from the mission and that you've told Sakura-san and my daughter about Kyuubi. I am glad that my daughter is someone you have become able to trust, and I am honored that you chose to tell her first. I am very proud of the way that you've both turned out, despite the way that I've treated her and acted towards yourself in the past. I've asked Tsunade that you come and see me after she has told you of your parents. I have much to speak to you about._

_P.P.S. I'm glad that without reading this scroll, you've been able to embarrass the elders. They won't be able to look anyone in the eye for months. Most of all, I'm glad to have been able to be a part of it._

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear as Hinata finished reading. He was going to learn his parents' jutsus, and he had a new place to stay in. He'd heard about the Yondaime's mansion, and even seen it once or twice. The place was huge, and the only thing left to worry about now was about how he was going to fill it again. His grin widened at remembering what Hiashi had told him about his being glad that Hinata was someone he could trust, as well as that he had the support of the clans to become Rokudaime Hokage.

"That was you?!?!" shouted Chouji with a laugh. "I haven't laughed that hard in months. The elders looked ridiculous."

Naruto bowed and caused Hinata to bow with him. "Why, thank you Chouji," he laughed. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of Hinata-chan and Hiashi-sama."

Everyone laughed for a bit, but Kiba was rolling on the floor again. Neji just shook his head and smirked. Shikamaru was just muttering something about "troublesome" under his breath. Lee and Gai were being restrained from their "youth" rant by Tenten and Jiraiya, the latter of which developing a headache from the beating he'd received from Kurenai for his earlier perverted giggling. Eventually they all calmed down enough for the Daimyo to speak up. "Naruto-dono, you still have another scroll to read," he said with a smile. "This one I was told about, so I know the contents. It details how my country will have their protection from now on. If you'd like, I can read it aloud for you."

"Thank you, Hikari-sama." said Naruto. He reached into his pouch to fetch another official looking scroll and handed it to the Daimyo.

Hikari cleared his throat a bit before beginning to read. The further he read, the wider his smile grew, until he was grinning almost as broadly as Naruto. The second scroll was from Tsunade:

_Naruto, Happy Birthday. I've watched your growth for several years now, ever since you came with Jiraiya to find me and bring me back to Konoha to serve as Hokage. I have been meaning to write this scroll to you for more than a year already, and I just used the mission you are currently on as an excuse to give it to you. I decided that I would give my gift to you on this mission when Sakura first proposed it. Congratulations. I'm sure you will like this gift, as well as the one that Hiashi told me he needed to give to you. _

_When you used the Rasengan for the first time at age twelve, I knew that you were going to grow into a powerful shinobi. You've proven me correct on that count for all these years, and I have acknowledged your strength before the council many times. Thank you for growing as you said you would on so many occasions. You've proven me correct in my decision._

_It is my wish, alongside the Fire's Daimyo that the Fire country and Wave country be allies in trade and power. That is why we need someone who can protect all the people without the neglect that some would give to one nation or the other. You are the right person for the job, and until the alliance treaty is signed by all relevant parties, I ask that you protect the people of Wave country as another mission. The people there already see you as a hero for a mission you went on as an early genin, so I'm sure that anyone would be glad to accommodate you._

_For this mission, I suggest two team mates. Considering the success of your earlier mission, I suggest you select Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura to accompany you. I have already informed them, as well as their parents, and all have agreed._

Naruto looked up at Hinata and Sakura to see them smiling back at him and nodding. He nodded back at them and grinned. He hugged Hinata closer, still having not released her. He turned back to Hikari who had stopped at that point. When he noticed, Hikari continued to read.

_You will also need to wait in Wave for the treaty to arrive so that you can sign it too. If you're confused by that, remember that I said I'd acknowledged you in front of the council? Well, they have agreed. Upon your return to Konoha, I will personally be taking you under my wing and training you in the delicate and exciting art that is being Hokage. Congratulations, Rokudaime Hokage._

Naruto shouted out in shock at hearing that. His mouth and eyes were impossibly wide open. A small fly threatened to fly into his mouth until a giggling Hinata waved it away. Shizune laughed too at seeing Naruto's face, but decided to change it. "Naruto-kun, all she's just told you now can be summed up in one word: Paperwork." she said and laughed harder at seeing the shock turn into a scowl. "I'm speaking from experience here."

_You really have earned it. The only reason you aren't Hokage already is because of the obstinate elders. The Hyuuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka and the other smaller clans have already given their approval, but now it is finally official. Next on the agenda is only your training in what the Hokage needs to do. I never received that because of Sandaime's death, but all the Hokage's before that, apart from my grandfather, did. We have much work to do._

A couple of those close by chuckled softly all of a sudden upon hearing Naruto grumbling about paperwork and lazy grannies at that point. That stopped very quickly when Naruto heard the next lines of the scroll, and everything finally sunk in.

_By the time you return, the work will already have begun on the Hokage monument to carve your face into the mountain. Mine took longer to appear there because of all the restoration efforts after Orochimaru's attack, but hopefully by the time you arrive, things will be well under way. I look forward to seeing your face alongside mine, Hokage-sama._

_You have inherited the will of fire far beyond anyone else in your generation. The real meaning of strength is something that you have learned through your years of pain and rejection. You seek to protect those you care about, as well as those who've caused you nothing but pain for many years. You know the meaning of true strength, and you've been protecting the village as the Hokage should for all your eighteen years. This village, as well as myself, owe you our gratitude._

_With all the love of your favorite Baachan (This is the ONLY time I will ever say that accursed word) and those loyal to you in the village, thank you, Uzumaki Naruto._

A small sniffle came from Naruto as a tear slid down his cheek. It had been so long since anyone actually thanked him for what he'd lost out on as a kid. In fact, the only people that he had ever heard thanking him were Iruka, Sandaime (shortly after he'd found out about Kyuubi), Kakashi and now Tsunade. Naruto looked up at all those in the room and saw all present nodding their heads solemnly in agreement. Kiba, eager to appease Naruto, seemed to be even more enthusiastic than Lee and Gai. Naruto smiled at them all through his tears. He smiled appreciatively when a small hand reached up from beside him and brushed the tears away. Comfort flooded him again as he looked at Hinata's beautiful (if a little red) face, and he was eternally grateful.

_The next note that I have to say, I know that you might not like. The only two people allowed to speak of your special circumstances are yourself and the Hokage, namely me. I detest the way that some of the villagers and even some of the shinobi have treated you over the years. I will be putting an end to that. The entire village shall be informed by the time you return from your mission. I know that, if the younger generation sees you for who you truly are, the older people will change their ways. All that's needed is that they be told in a logical manner, and I know that many will come around. It's time the entire village treat you as the hero you are._

_Enjoy your birthday, and hopefully your mission too, Naruto._

Silence filled the room once Hikari had finished reading the scroll. Hikari rolled the scroll back up before handing it back to the stunned Naruto. Naruto took it with numb fingers and returned it to his pouch. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for his response.

Kiba suddenly broke the silence. "Wait," he said. "The only reason that you're that strong is because of the Kyuubi. If it weren't for him, you'd be really weak. Why are you becoming Hokage? I don't understand."

Naruto looked back at him and couldn't help but give a sad chuckle. "Kiba, I'm surprised that you of all those present here don't understand the real meaning of strength," he said. "Would you be anything as strong as you are now if it weren't for Akamaru?"

Kiba shook his head as he thought about his partner and best friend that sat waiting outside. "No," said Kiba. "but that's different."

"Yes," said Naruto. "it is different, but not in the way that you think. If it weren't for that accursed fox, I would have become Hokage long ago. He actually weakens me. Do you have an annoying voice trying to tell you to kill everyone at every time in the day? Do you have nightmares about the fox wiping out the entire village every time you fall asleep? How is your chakra control? Mine is pathetic because of that fox's chakra continually mixing with mine. With the vast amount I have, do you really think that that's not come with a heavy price? For all the training I've done, I should be many times stronger than I am now... but not from the amount of chakra. It's from where true strength comes from."

Kiba looked at Naruto, finally beginning to understand what he'd been through. "Why is that, Naruto?" he asked.

"Friends. Precious people. Family, and everyone in the village," said Naruto sadly. "If it weren't for the fox, I would have had them for a long time already. Protecting them. That's where real strength comes from. That's the meaning behind the three man team, and more importantly, true strength. I have all that now, but that's not without plenty of hard work that few here have had to deal with."

"YOSH!!!" Lee screamed. "A genius can always be beaten through hard work!"

Everyone in the room packed out laughing at Lee's exuberance. Finally they all calmed down enough to notice Naruto shaking slightly. "-hic- What do you have to say about all -hic- that, Hokage-sama?" asked Tazuna. "I once said that I would never acknowledge -hic- you even if you became Hokage. I -hic- take that back. -hic-"

Naruto continued to shake slightly as he looked up at the room, an unreadable expression on his face. "N-Naruto-kun?" asked the shy Hinata from beside him.

"YATTA!!!" shouted Naruto as he whipped around and picked the suddenly red Hinata up and began swinging her around. "I'M FINALLY THE HOKAGE! YATTA!!!"

Hinata squeaked again when Naruto slowly lowered her to the floor and gazed into her eyes; a fierce look of happiness shone in his eyes that matched her own. Before either knew it, Naruto was leaning into her and she was closing her eyes waiting. Their lips connected, and a force unlike any they'd felt before erupted through their entire bodies. Neither thought about the fact that they were in a room full of shocked people as their kiss deepened. Naruto poured all the passion he had in him into the kiss, and Hinata all the love that she'd had for years. Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against him as her own arms wrapped lightly around his neck.

Before Naruto could deepen the kiss any further, his danger sense went off the chart in alarm. He broke the kiss, much to Hinata's disappointment, and turned to face the room full of stunned people. He chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment until he found the source of the killer intent directed at him. It wasn't really that hard, as Neji never usually had a face quite as red as that. "Unhand my cousin!" he roared at Naruto. "Tell me I did not just see you _kiss_ her!"

"That's not all he's done," said Kiba after finding his voice and fumbling in his pocket. "He slept with her too! Look, I have a photograph that fell out of his pocket!"

"NANI?!?!" shouted Neji.

Much to Naruto's horror, and Hinata's embarrassment, Kiba pulled the photo out from his pocket and showed it to the room. Once all the women present had seen it, they joined the guys in saying an exaggerated "AWW!!!" and laughing at the two bright red subjects of the photograph.

Hinata turned to Naruto and stuttered out to him, "N-N-Naruto-kun? I-I Th-th-thought y-you were g-going t-to g-get r-r-rid o-of it?"

Naruto only just managed to catch her before she hit the floor, and he picked her back up. He placed her back on the couch that she'd occupied a little earlier before turning back to the room. "That was a prank that Sakura and Baachan pulled," said a nervous Naruto. "We didn't actually '_sleep_ together' sleep together!"

"I don't care!" shouted Neji. "It's your birthday, so I gave you a ten seconds head start to run. That time is now up. I'm gonna kick your ass, Hokage or not!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could before Neji charged right after him. The only thing faster than them was the sound of the following laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the rest of that day, Naruto had been chased all over the beautiful countryside by Neji. The other people from Konoha had left the following morning after congratulating Naruto and wishing Hinata, Sakura and Naruto good luck. The mission that they were now assigned was in fact nothing more than a holiday mission that was well deserved after their last _eventful_ one.

Before they'd left, Kakashi had made certain to go and visit the graves of Zabuza and Haku. They were honorable shinobi that had made many mistakes in the past, but had ultimately made up for them. Naruto was wandering alone as he walked up towards the small monument. It was time he made his visit, and besides, it would give him the chance to sort out his feelings about that kiss... that awesome, sweet kiss. He was worried about what to do with her now, how to look at her even.

He sighed as he crested the hill, but grinned as he saw the kunoichi standing there already. She'd been missing since a little after lunch, and it was now the late afternoon. He walked up to her slowly and stood beside her.

"Sakura, I wondered if this was where you might be," he said softly. "I need to talk to you. About yesterday. About that kiss with Hinata-chan... gomen-nasai."

"Don't say that. You meant that kiss, and you don't take back your words... and that means your actions too," said Sakura as she took a seat on the soft ground. "Besides, I'm glad that it happened."

"But Sakura, I thought you knew how I feel about you and then I kissed Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he sat beside his friend and team mate. "I still like you! I'm just really confused."

Sakura smiled as she looked over at Naruto finally. "Naruto, you don't like me. You love me, but not in the way that you think you do," said Sakura. "You love me like you do a sister. The way that you feel about me is the way that a brother is supposed to feel about his sister."

"Nani?" said Naruto. "But I think that you're smart and pretty."

Sakura laughed cheerfully. "Naruto, thank you, but a brother is supposed to think and say that."

"But I think you're really, _really_ pretty."

"That's what a really _creepy_ brother is supposed to think."

"What do you mean, Sakura?" asked Naruto, seeing the teasing and not retorting. "What do I do about Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto, did you notice that you've stopped calling me 'Sakura-chan?'" she asked. "What I'm trying to say is that perhaps you really do love Hinata as you thought you've loved me for all these years. If I'm wrong, tell me how you really feel about her."

"I... I... can't," said Naruto. He hung his head before looking at the distant sun beginning to set. "Maybe I really do... I can see you as a sister, but I can't see her as one. It's different with her... I can't even act like normal around her anymore... I haven't spoken to her since yesterday. Maybe I do love her."

A small gasp behind them followed by a thud from someone falling out from a tree was all the forewarning that Naruto had to alert him to the presence of Hinata. He looked around in shock to see her rubbing her back as she stood back up again. His shock grew tenfold when Sakura spoke up from beside him. "See, Hinata... I told you that he felt the same way about you, didn't I?" she said, laughing slightly. "Now Naruto, don't be angry... I told Hinata to wait for you in that tree... I knew you'd be coming along shortly. You found out how she felt in the same way, so I thought it was only right that she find out that way too. You two would never have figured it out without everyone's help... sheesh! That was a lot of hard work."

"Nani?!?!" said Naruto rather loudly. "You PLANNED this?"

"Yes," said Sakura rather simply as she stood to leave. "Now, if you two don't mind, I need to go and you two need to talk. Good-bye, otouto, Hinata."

Naruto glared at her retreating form. He swore he saw a small trail of smoke rising off from her red top where he'd been trying to burn a hole with the glare. He turned to the bright red and grinning Hinata who was standing close by nervously. He smiled at her and patted the ground beside him.

Hinata slowly moved closer to him. _'Where should I sit?'_ she thought. _'I don't know whether to sit next to him or a bit further away.'_

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Is your back okay?" he asked gently as she lowered herself to sit. "You can sit closer than that if you want... Kyuubi is the one that bites, not me."

She decided to sit a little apart from him... close enough that he would be satisfied and far enough that she wouldn't faint. The whole issue was tossed out the proverbial window when Naruto scooted closer anyway. He sat close enough to her that he could see every detail of her red face, and began to notice her desperate panting for breath. The setting sun cast a warm glow to her hands that automatically rose in front of her. He reached out and lowered them back down. Hinata began hyperventilating even more when she noticed that he hadn't let them go. She began hoping desperately for that blessed darkness to claim her vision so that she could feel that peace of not knowing again. It didn't come... for once in her life, the fainting that she now hoped for refused her wish.

"Hinata-chan... gomen," he said softly. "I'm sorry I've been distant since I kissed you. I also didn't mean for you to hear everything like that."

She ducked her head as a happy tear made its way down to her chin. "Do y-you really l-l-l-love me?" she asked, surprised when Naruto wiped the tear away as he'd done before. "Why... how c-can you like m-me?"

"Easy!" said Naruto loudly, but calmed down once more when he noticed Hinata jump in fright. "I like you Hinata-chan... I've felt this way for a while ... since that mission to the Greenery country when that Iwa-teme threatened you, but I didn't understand it. I liked you long before then, I think. Is this feeling I have for you love? It's more than a feeling... I want to be around you all the time, but I'm happiest when you're happy. When I'm with you, I know everything is okay. Is that love?"

Hinata couldn't speak. All she could do was hyperventilate as she felt Naruto's cool palm against her cheek that had stayed after wiping away the tear. More tears came after finally hearing more of the way that he felt about her. She nearly swooned when he brushed another tear away.

Finally, Hinata found her voice. _"I-I d-don't know, Naruto-kun,"_ she whispered. _"I r-really d-don't know."_

Naruto smiled at her. _"I know that what I feel for you I don't feel for any other girl I've met. I never felt this way for Sakura... it's really different and I still don't understand it. I think I do feel like a brother to her."_ he whispered back. _"With you it's different. I want you to be happy, and I know that I'm safe when I'm with you. You're really beautiful yet you were amongst the first to really show your care for me."_

Hinata pulled back slightly at hearing the words. A sad look marred her face for a moment as she looked at him. "N-Naruto-kun, is that why y-you like me? Just because I showed c-care for you?" she asked. "Or is it because of the w-way I look? Just because you saw me in the w-waterfall all those years ago, d-doesn't mean that you should like me j-just f-for the way I l-look."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her. She realized what she'd let slip a moment too late and gasped. Her mouth remained uncovered as they stared at each other because her hands were still held warmly in her lap by Naruto's other hand. A trickle of blood came out of his nose as he looked at her, sudden dawning realization crossing his shocked face. Finally, much to Hinata's relief, the darkness reclaimed her vision and she slumped against him. Naruto sighed as he held her protectively against his chest. He gazed out at the setting sun and thought about his answer.

It took a few minutes for Hinata to finally begin to stir. She nuzzled into his chest a bit, trying to take in all the scent that she could before realizing that she'd smelled it before. She squeaked when she heard Naruto chuckle, but when she attempted to jump away, Naruto only gripped tighter to her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see all the reds, oranges and yellows of the beautiful setting sun against the white of the clouds. Naruto was lying against a tree with Hinata by his side with her head on his chest.

"So, that was you?" said Naruto softly. "The mist was so thick that I couldn't make out who it was... only what you were doing and the way you moved. That was truly beautiful, Hinata-chan."

Naruto hugged her tighter when he felt tears soak his jacket. _"Don't worry, Hinata-chan..."_ he whispered gently into her ear. _"No matter how beautiful you can ever be, no matter how strong you will ever become, and no matter how much you love me... I think I like you because of you."_

She managed to look up into his smiling face as he hugged her against him as he rested against a tree, and she just smiled at him. _"Why?"_ she asked simply.

"_Before we left, I promised Sakura I would find out how I feel about you,"_ he said as he gazed longingly into her eyes. _"She told me to treat it as a mission."_

Naruto watched as a great sadness filled her eyes. Before a tear could escape them, Naruto quickly cupped her cheek with his hand and began to stroke it carefully. He chuckled softly as he looked back out over the bay towards the setting sun. _"Don't feel sad, Hinata-chan,"_ he said. He looked back into her opalescent eyes and smiled. "I was dense... I still am dense. But know this... It stopped being a mission the moment I saw you again. I loved spending time with you... just being with you and learning more about you."

"Are you r-really in l-love with m-me?" asked Hinata as if afraid of the answer.

"No," said Naruto. "I don't want to be in love with anyone like that again."

Tears began freely making their way down her cheeks as a sob escaped her lips. She buried her face in his strong chest to stifle her sobs and dug her fingers into his dark jacket as if to never let go. She resisted when she felt him trying to lift her face back up to look at him, but eventually he won. She was surprised to find that his smile had yet to leave his face. A flicker of anger coursed through her until a completely different sensation covered her senses. Hinata could taste the ramen that Naruto had eaten for lunch on his lips as he kissed her softly. Hinata melted into the kiss, just savoring the warmth that Naruto seemed to give.

Naruto chuckled a little upon breaking the kiss to see her eyes still closed and her cheeks a blazing red. He brushed the errant tears away before finding his voice. "I really liked Sakura... I thought I was in love with her," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I was wrong. I never really loved her like that. She is a sister to me now. I guess she's always been."

"B-but then why did you k-k-kiss m-me now?" she asked.

"Because I think that I really do love you, Hinata-chan. I think it's real this time." said Naruto. Hinata's eyes opened wide again in shock as she slumped against Naruto. Naruto just hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to come back to consciousness. _'You're amazing, Hinata-chan. You're just so... kawaii. Aishiteru (I love you), Hinata-chan.'_

A few moments later, Hinata awoke and just rested against Naruto, loving the feel of the blonde's strong chest. She brought her one hand back up to his chest and lifted herself up a bit as she turned to gaze into Naruto's cerulean half lidded eyes. Naruto smiled at her and brushed a few strands of hair out from her eyes, tucking it neatly behind her ear. He never took his hand away, but just held her cheek as he lost himself in her eyes. Slowly, both leaned forwards until their lips were mere inches apart.

"_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun,"_ whispered Hinata.

"_Aishiteru, Hinata-chan,"_ whispered Naruto as he closed the gap and took her lips in another soft kiss.

Hinata felt Naruto's comfort flow into her through their connected lips. She in return gave all the passion her small frame contained. They lost themselves in the sensations of the kiss, loving the feel of the other's warm lips pressed against their own. Hinata gasped a little in surprise when Naruto's tongue flicked against her lip. That was all that Naruto needed to deepen the kiss as his tongue began exploring her mouth. Hinata moaned a little and decided to do the same to Naruto. Her tongue began licking against his lips and Naruto granted her entry. Their tongues massaged each other's for a while before they began gasping for air.

They broke the kiss and panted for a while before opening their eyes again. Naruto looked into her eyes again before bringing her close once more. This time, they made their kiss a little softer, yet just as passionate. Naruto reveled in the warmth that Hinata so easily provided. He had his best friend in his arms, the comfort that only someone he loved and that loved him in return could provide and, best of all, someone to love with all the love that he had never been allowed to share before. Naruto was content.

One hour later, Sakura returned to find the couple fast asleep against the tree. She gave a small giggle as she watched them and took out her camera. She also unrolled the blanket that she was carrying and, after snapping several pictures, covered the two. _'How did I know that they would be here like this? I must be just that good. Shannaro!'_ she thought as she smiled at them. _"Good night, Hinata... Goodnight, otouto."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Epilogue**: Upon their return to Konoha, the team was happy to find that many people now waved happily to them long before they arrived at the gates. Hundreds awaited their return to the village and they began cheering the group. Naruto was at first a little put off by the sudden change until Hinata gently reminded him that that was what he had always wanted. Naruto began waving enthusiastically back to them all and jumping up and down in excitement.

Many of the younger people in the crowd raced forwards and picked Naruto up and hoisted him onto their shoulders. They were determined, it seemed, not to allow Naruto to walk back into Konoha on his own two feet. Naruto quickly grabbed onto Hinata's hand and pulled her up next to him. The people held her up and carried her alongside Naruto. He smiled at her warmly as happy tears began streaming down his cheeks and held her hand tightly in his own warm ones. He pulled her hand up and kissed the palm lovingly. A chant began growing louder and louder as the crowd carried them forwards. "_rokudaime! Rokudaime!! ROKUDAIME!!!_ rokudaime! Rokudaime!! ROKUDAIME!!! **rokudaime! Rokudaime!! ROKUDAIME!!!"**

It seemed that Tsunade had come through with her promise to help change the way the village viewed Naruto. As the crowd carried Naruto and the bright red, yet ecstatic Hinata, forwards, Tsunade came into view. She wore the biggest smile that she had ever done as she watched the way the village had finally acted the way Naruto had always done with them. As they all approached, she turned and pointed the Hokage monument out to Naruto. Naruto turned to see high scaffolding on a part of the mountain that had previously been blank. Now, however, it held the start for the happiest face of all the Hokage's before. It looked so much like his father's face, the only differences being the expression and the whisker marks on his cheeks.

When Naruto looked on his father's face, it looked different to what it had always done before. Before, it had always appeared to be strong, stoic and yet caring. Now, however, it looked proud and really happy. The village was finally doing as he'd asked them to do and treating Naruto as the hero that he was. As soon as the welcoming party arrived back in Konoha, a massive party started. The entire village was welcomed, and with the promise of free booze and dancing, everyone came.

Naruto grew to become known as 'Konoha's Pranking Flash' and served as the Hokage for many years. Treaties were renewed, and many more were signed. For his whole time serving as the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto always maintained that if it weren't for his friends and loved ones, particularly his wife (Hinata… who else?) then he would never have made it. He would thank them all daily and he made sure that the village understood the meaning of true strength so that should anything ever happen to him, there would never be a shortage of Hokage candidates.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Closing Authors notes:** Again, I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to complete. I HATE computer viruses! Oh well, thanks to all those that have read and reviewed so far. I love you all! I swear I do! Oh well, please review and tell me what you thought. I know that there was a fair bit of OOCness this chapter, but I did it to have a little fun with the characters. Hopefully you had a little fun there too.

I have started my c2 already and I have sent out several staff invites. If you have a completed NaruHina story or if you've beta'd one, please review/PM me and tell me so I can invite you too.

On another important note, I already have another two stories planned… or at least I have an oneshot collection planned with a full length fic to be written alongside it too. If you like my writing style or you enjoyed this story, place me on author alerts or fav's ;) and you'll get an alert email telling you when they arrive. You can place me on alert by checking the boxes at the bottom of the review window.

Thanks again to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. NJOY!!!

12011 Words. If you'd like to see the stats up until the point that I updated this fic with this chapter, go see my profile. Finished.


End file.
